A Part of Me
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: Broly's resurrection has been harried by a mortal blow and finds himself weakened and now forced to rely on others. All alone and with nothing but revenge still burning he pushes himself to return to greatness but sometimes revenge can be put to the side by a woman. One that he has never seen or experienced and finds himself unable to look away from her. (Sequel Posted)
1. Prologue

**A Part of Me: Chapter 1:** **Prologue**

 **A/N: Yes I'm trying again for a third time to write a good Broly/Bra story that everyone likes. Shorter than the others as to not but its still a good one. Let me know if you like it.**

 _A/U: Where Broly wasn't awakened by Goten and Trunks but discovered much later frozen but his resurrection has been harried by a mortal blow and finds himself weak. All alone and with nothing but revenge still burning he pushes himself to return to greatness but sometimes revenge can be put to the side by a woman. One that he has never seen or experienced._

He was born the most powerful sayjin in history, the universe had never born witness to his strength and nothing was going to stop him until he claimed his revenge against those that he denied his glory and birthright.

Broly's body was still screaming in agony as he pulled himself from the table, the sniveling humans had left him alone again but they would be back. He grit his teeth, breathing heavily as he struggled even just sit upright, the pain tearing from his stomach was just as unbearable as when he had nearly died at Kakarot's hands. He'd only awoken two days ago on the planet of his greatest enemy. In the back of his mind, seared forever with the memory of his defeat as he had underestimated him! A screaming, whining no good for nothing bastard sayjin whose very face visage made his eyes go red. It was an insult to his pride and honor as the greatest sayjin warrior to ever be born to be defeated by him. It made him scream and rage in his mind, that was what made him push himself up from the steel examining table.

He blinked the sweat from his eyes, squinting as he tried to undo the vertigo from being upright. Bracing his hands on the edge of the table his senses slowly going to full alert anticipating that any second those fools would come blasting into the room to strike him down.

It never came, though fortunately. His knuckles going white as he felt so weak, his ki was in disarray. He couldn't even form any of his energy no matter how much he focused. Even the power of his legendary transformation had vanished completely he was completely weak and pathetic.

His sensitive hearing picked up noises from outside the room he was in. There was laughter right outside. He recognized one voice but the second he wasn't able to place. The doctor who had 'saved' him was just outside the damn fool. The doctor made a mockery out of Broly claiming all the great things he had achieved by rescuing him from an imprisoned icy hell. Reviving him from the dead like it was some great thing!

His attention diverted for a second his grip faltered and he couldn't even react as his arm gave out and he fell off the table and slammed face first into the floor of the room. Rolling to his back, he hissed in pain as he grabbed his face and squeezed his eyes hut, the embarrassment stinging more than the physical pain. It was completely disgraceful for a legendary warrior to be distracted. If his enemies had struck him in that moment, he would have been dead. He rolled back to his knees and on willpower alone, straining through his muscles he painfully managed to get to his feet.

Taking a deep breath to soothe his lungs, he clenched his teeth together and clenched his hands at his sides. He tried to summon up his energy and destroy the bastard but he was empty. All of his power had seemingly left him. He grimaced unable to stomach this show of weakness that he was doing before slowly with wobbling legs walked towards the doors control panel. He couldn't keep the scowl off his face as just how he was unable to draw upon his own strength.

Looking back towards the bed his mind remembered the distracting laughter just outside he had heard and his scowl deepened even more. These damn humans were insufferable, but unfortunately he was completely reliant upon them. He pushed the door to the control panel to open, he had to find.

He had a doctor to visit…

[***]

Bra placed her hands on her hips, while squeezing her brand new phone in her other hand wishing that she was tearing Trunks neck off his head instead.

"Are you denying it?"

"I never said otherwise."

Bra exhaled through her nose in mild anger and frustration, she began to pace in her messy study room while not trying to trip over all the other complied papers and books she had been through. "Look here brother, I have things to do! I have made plans for my summer already, and I just can't cancel everything all because of this!"

Trunks was in his office rolled his eyes at annoyance, his little sister was just as stubborn as her dad. "Yeah, your plans are what I'm concerned about right. Even though I'm still working under mom as VP I still manage to maintain proper grades."

Bra growled audibly through the phone. "Puh-leeze! You hardly do any real work! Mom has run that ship for over ten years without you, your just window dressing because no one in their right mind would've dared fail Bulma Brief's baby boy."

"As if, I _know_ how to at least pass graduate level programs sis!" Not mentioning that he really wasn't even working now, his mother had his day already planned out for what he needed and he had done most of his work up until lunch in less than forty-five minutes. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples. "Just because I'm not at home there doesn't mean that you get to act like a spoiled princess, if it wasn't for dad scaring the hell out of your freshman teachers you might not have made it out of college."

"The only one whose spoiled is the one I'm dealing with right on the other end of the phone!" Bra shrieked making Trunks sensitive hearing wince on the other end. "Don't bother calling me again I'm done talking to you!"

"Mom's already made the decision and dad agreed so don't bother running-" The audible dead tone of a disconnected phone line rang in his ears. His sister still hadn't really grown up yet, more a part of one very over protective father who barely let his baby girl be seen with a boy and his half sayjin blood wasn't helping matters.

Vegeta was scowling as he walked down his home, he had heard his daughter's banshee shriek a gift from her mother as he had finished a gravity session at 400 times gravity. His daughter had taken both of the strong headed nature of him and his wife. She always shad a responded on her tongue whenever anyone tried to talk to her. Well except for him, he smirked to himself as Bra and Bulma had legendary screaming matches as she grew up. Bulma said it was adolescence and a spoiled childhood, not that she wasn't guilty of it as well but she refused to let her daughter run amok. Only he had ever dared raise his voice to Bulma in all his time on earth and were it not for her being his very blood he tolerated her disrespect, to a point. If she hadn't been his seed he was certain he'd have ripped her head off by now not that he didn't care about his daughter she just had become more and more, _like me._

He paused in the doorway of her study room, scanning around the room before finally settling on her. Bra had her back to him while she seethed at her phone. His eyes looking over her body making sure that she hadn't accidently harmed herself in her anger as she was still obviously upset by talking with his son. Trunks had been more of problem child in his first few years of growing up but had smoothed out after Buu becoming more responsible and attentive to what he had to do, death had that effect on people. He knew that first hand.

"That bastard!" She yelled angrily, unaware that her father the prince of all syajins was standing in the doorway. "He can't ruin my plans! I'll just talk to mom and dad, they'll understand it was just an accident." She tossed her phone to her bed where it bounced and hit the wall glaring at it the whole time.

"Daughter."

Startled, Bra spun around towards the voice, her breath hitched momentarily catching in the back of her throat as she was caught off guard by her dad. He had a white towel hanging from around his neck, the hard work out sweat still shiny from his chiseled chest. His hands clenched at his sides slightly annoyed at her lack of her reaction to his presence earlier.

"Dad!" She exclaimed breathing again, as she put her hand over her heart hearing the audible beating wondering just how much of that conversation he had heard. She saw him scowl when she called him that name. Bra took another breath, studying him. "What do you need?"

"What we're arguing with your brother about? I heard you screaming across the building." He growled, and she frowned. Bra straightened herself and motioned for him to come over.

"He's being a complete jackass for one! Second all my work has been a waste!" She said as her dad stopped beside her, her table was covered in numerous notes and pages with idle scribbles and problems addressed across them.

"You both are jackasses at times, and yes your work has been a waste its entirely off." Her father sneered as he picked up a sheet from her desk. She made a simple error screwing up the entire equation meaning that this entire section had been a waste of her effort. He noted other papers having similar flaws just at a glance. "Bra stop being an idiot, you've made far too many miscalculations in your work, are you trying to fail at this simple school?" His distaste for his daughters failing evident in his tone but he kept his fury lowered.

"I'm sorry, there's just so much information I can't process it like you and mom can. I've never been pushed in academics so hard and its frying me." Her frown deepened as she noted the scowl on her father's face as he found another error in her work. "I know I'm disappointing you." She bowed her head as Vegeta turned his attention to her his scowl fading to a solid neutral expression.

"Academics I don't give a damn about. That's your mother's garbage not that it isn't a joke for me." He reached up and placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Raise your head, you are a sayjin not a weak minded human you will get stronger or smarter whatever it requires. That is what we do."

"Thanks dad." She said embracing him silently ticking off a mental check box in her head that she would beat her brother before he could ruin her summer.

"Hn." Was his only response not returning the show of affection, he would hold his family but rarely would he hug them back. That sentimental shit was enough to deal with his wife he didn't need to start handing it out to his daughter.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about dad? I know you didn't just stop by here to check up on me screaming at my brother." She stepped back a little when she noticed the various looks her dad was giving her room. His wasn't one for messes, he was more orderly than she would've ever pegged him for. Then again he only had clothes a room and a gravity chamber most of the time.

"I had one but you will immediately clean this shit hole up. I don't want my daughter to be wallowing in filth by her own choice!" He shouted watching as his daughter nodded her head. "Second once that is done you will do your customary bag packing. Your mother has requested that you be leaving for a summer schooling session." Watching her smile falter in shock he couldn't help the smirk on his face. "I had thought to tell her otherwise but clearly with all the mistakes your making with such basic problems it's clear that your mother wasn't wrong. Now you have a day to get it done." He spun on his heel while Bra's jaw fell open in complete shock.

"Wait! Wait can we-" She started as her father's head snapped back at her his glare that all but challenged her to tell him otherwise. She had back talked him once before five years ago she never would again, her bottom hadn't been right for a week after he finished spanking her. "You're right…" She mumbled doing her best to hide her displeasure but failing.

"The prince of all sayjins is never wrong. Now get ready whelp before your mother comes home and screams my head off for not getting you ready." He snorted as he marched off towards his bedroom without another word. He wasn't happy about sending his daughter away to be on her own for four months in some… something his wife had told him while eating. He never listened to anyone when he was eating, she still hadn't learned that after so many years.

The dumb woman.

It had to be done though else his wife wouldn't shut up about their daughter reaching her potential and be able to take over for her. Not that Trunks couldn't do the job she just imagined seeing her daughter succeed her. Not that anyone on this planet had the potential to hope to match his Bulma save her own children.

He was a little concerned about her, not that she couldn't do it but sending her away just didn't feel right with him. She wasn't a young girl but she just wasn't strong enough to where he felt safe with her being alone without him. Vegeta had taken his families safety seriously and especially that of his daughter. She didn't know the possible enemies that waited in the world for him and out in the universe willing to take revenge on him.

He just couldn't get over that it would happen, when he wasn't around.

[***]

"Alive and walking I see! Splendid." The doctor said as he sat down in mess hall with his staff. The bustle of the kitchen in full effect as everyone was excited about their new program even with the small staff down here their workers were preparing for the new arrivals shortly.

"Incredible! Truly you are resilient, for all that freezing your body has recovered." Remarked another woman smiled, a short haired brunette with thin wire glasses ogled openly even though she was engaged the fine male specimen that made his way inside albeit slowly. She was an expert in human anatomy and he was breaking all sorts of rules but then again she hadn't gotten alone time with him yet to study him. In more ways than one, she thought grinning deviously while she ate her fresh garden salad.

"I still hurt." He grumbled as he sat a table away from them, his stomach still stung like it was on fire.

"Ah don't worry in less a day we'll have freshly ordered supplies to take care of your injuries!" The doctor said wiping his glasses as he could only smile at his prized find. Though he shifted to his meal and cut his food slowly. "Don't overdo your injuries Broly. If you need to rest, then just rest. We don't want you to be overstressed. Who knows how long you've been like that."

Other members at his table mumbled times in between bites of their food. The office pool had tried betting on how long their marvel had been frozen. How fortunate they had been to find him on a simple sample gathering expedition in the mountains to the north only to come across a man frozen beneath a lake of ice. Not only that but he was still alive!

They had rushed him back here to their site via their helicopter and immediately set about saving him. He was completely out for a week with bare vitals until slowly regaining consciousness for brief minutes. His incoherent mumbling and talking had given a great deal of bored teachers and scientists a new buzz.

They had done a great deal of medical work healing his stomach that had been nearly ripped open completely. In addition to his frozen limbs and abnormal blood type they had to just sit and wait until he came around.

The doctor placed his glasses back on his eyes. He couldn't wait to begin running tests on him, he was a miracle man. He could imagine all of the news magazines, and networks coming to him once he unveiled he had found a living man buried beneath the ice for years! It was comparable to finding the lost city of Atlantis!

Even if that lost city was a massive seven-foot-tall Broly with black hair and muscular Greek physique that made his female co-workers blush. He didn't care, once he was rested and they had recorded logs with his recovery. He could post his findings and the journey he would become famous! He would show the world of the brilliance of his family again.

The Gero family legacy would live on!

[***]

Bra was putting on a clean pants when a knock came at her door. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pouted a bit as she immediately pulled them back as she knew who the person was outside her door. He should've guessed she would come to talk to her about her already pre-determined future but she could've always called her on the house intercom or phone. Briefly she wondered if she had come to tell her that she changed her mind, but that _wasn't_ going to happen. Her mother never changed her mind.

She opened the door to her mother's frown which immediately took her back a bit as she walked inside without a word. Bulma was surprised to see everything around her being packed up, seven full suitcases ready to be capsulized only a fraction of her daughter's wardrobe. She was freshly showered and it was hard to recall herself as she looked at the younger version of herself. Clearly her husband had dropped the ball. The bastard!

"Hey you," Bulma said giving her a friendly smile. Her daughter returned a forced smile when he saw her, unease settling into her stomach.

 _I guess dad shouldn't have told me that. She looked ready to give me a talk._

"You don't want to miss dinner right? You know how your father and brother get so I wanted to let you know it was ready."

Bra looked back at her luggage that she had been packing. She shrugged and went back to her closet pulling out at least a set for her evening wear and undergarments.

She tried to ignore her mother's intrusion and act of casualness but it was clear a talk was coming.

"Your father. He told you didn't he." She told her as the friendly smile dropped into a frustrated look.

Bra looked back at her mother giving her a casual glare that her father was famous for. "He did, I'm clearly not good enough."

Bulma couldn't stop the frown as she listened to her daughter, her daughter was always good enough. "It's not that. You know that I love you and your dad… well your dad shows his affection in other ways." The royal prick, she was defiantly going to thrash him for whatever words she took from her mouth and put in her daughter's ears.

"Then why do I have to leave! I can just stay here and try again, you know that so why!?" She snapped in frustration as she tossed her clothes haphazardly into the suitcase.

"Honey, it's not that we want you to leave. We just feel that you will do better without the distractions. You also need to be out on your own more, you do want to be growing and independent don't you?" She remarked as she put her hands on her hips. Watching as her daughter grit her teeth at her response. "Bra, you are my only daughter I want the best for you. If this helps you better yourself then don't worry about it so much. You'll be back here in four months, and better for it."

"Hn. Tell that to Trunks he never had to leave his house when he messed up." She grumbled as she tossed in another set of her clothes closing the case easily despite its packed state with her inhuman strength.

"Your brother also died fighting Buu, and trained alone in the hyperbolic time chamber to save the world at one point. He went through something very similar to you except you don't have to worry about the fate of the world. Just your grades." Her mother retorted giving her younger self a challenging stare down.

They stared at each other for several minutes until finally Bra looked away. Years of practicing against a sayjin prince left Bulma unmatched in stare downs.

"I know honey, you think I'm being hard on you. I am but the world around you expects a lot from you. You are a Briefs and we are the best at everything, you don't have to be the fighter like your dad or brother but you have to be smart like your mother. You can't just steal my good looks and use that as your trump card sweetie. Believe me, getting the right man requires brains and beauty." She said flipping her hair back smiling as her daughter cracked a small grin.

"Yeah except all the boys I try and date magically end up breaking up with me very quickly." She chuckled as her mom came over and hugged her.

Bulma sighed as she held her girl. "I know, that's why you have to be smarter than your dad." She relaxed as her daughter embraced her in return. Casting a weary glance around her surroundings she leaned her in to whisper into her daughter's ear well aware of sayjin hearing. "Try dating one of the boys there. Your dad won't be able to stop you." Receiving a shocked expression from Bra who couldn't have imagined her mother saying that. "What? Your old enough to do that. I explored the world looking to wish for the perfect boyfriend you can at least date someone in four months. Just don't embarrass me okay?" She chided jokingly as her daughter rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to do at least one of those." She teased. Her mother huffed but still laughed along with her.

"I'm sure it will be a great thing sweetheart. Just give it chance you never know, there has been some good news about some incredible discovery made there but the research team is being very hush hush about it. They must really have some juicy stuff there, not too mention yours truly made sure that you got a luxury treatment. No Briefs is ever treated to anything but first class." Her mother stated proudly as her daughter nodded and hugged her mom again.

Bra pulled back and smiled genuinely she felt compelled to say something more.

"Well so long as the boys are equally as good I'll be happy." Her mother rolled her eyes, she somewhat cursed her mentally but she shouldn't be angry she wound up with one of the biggest jerks in the universe.

[***]

Broly limped into his new room having demanded to not be holed up in the infirmary like some pathetic weakling. His own stubborn nature refused any help and to even eat in the same presence of those beneath him. Not that he told them that… yet. He had none of his powers return to him and presently being so weak he couldn't afford to raise any suspicion.

Hell he could barely reach out and feel power levels around or signatures. Only his body senses were around for him to be able to note the frail humans all around him. It was so humiliating! His fist hit the top of his metal rack of a bed in frustration barely even making an impression.

"I will overcome this Kakarot! I will destroy you!" He snarled as his rage began to boil over. It was all his fault for this humiliation! "Kakarot!" He screamed into the silence of his room that only echoed his frustrations, leaving only his heavy breathing as he eyed the bed with contempt.

He stubbornly leaned against the frame for a long time, not wanting to go to sleep for the fear of reprisal but his body ached and screamed for it giving him no choice and he relented but only to be filled with the nightmares of his failure… over and over again.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please R &R if you enjoyed it or not I want to write a good Broly/Bra story.**

 **MB**


	2. Guests

**Part of me 2: Guests**

 **A/N: Chapter two, I kind of skipped somethings in the prologue but I'm following the standard story line after Buu. (Excluding GT) I hope on adding in Beerus and Whiz later on in the story. However for now this will follow the post Buu Saga story line with the elements of Super. Also Movie 10 did not happen, i'm cutting that out for Brolys' subsequent revival on earth but I'll get to later as to why he's completely without energy and ki next chapter. The prologue was to set up the two characters and their brief backstory before this moment. Hope you enjoy.**

He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the main hallway.

Broly glanced around suspiciously as he caught sight of nearly forty humans. The doctor stood at the forefront of all of them giving some sort of introduction speech that he immediately tuned out. He had hoped to go to the mess hall to eat since waking up as his stomach had woken him up from his sleep. It had been awhile since he had obviously eaten as his growling was serious enough to disturb him.

A scowl came across his face as his eyes told him that this entire scene was wrong. There was something in the air that wafted over him almost teasing his male instincts. He slowly walked towards the doctor and the all-encompassing bunch of sniveling humans. Keeping his fists tucked tightly at his side but did not act threatening no he couldn't trust the smell in the room until he discovered its source.

His body tensed as he came closer as the doctor turned to him, his orange hair and light blue eyes widening in surprise as he saw him. But why?

His eyes went over all the faces of the humans in a second but stopped as he spied a girl. Her blue hair and eyes now fixed upon his. His scowl shifting into a growl as he identified the smell. It was her!

[***]

Bra had been absent mindedly paying attention to Doctor Geno, while cute he was far too much of a geek to interest her for more than a minute. She was completely bored of her skull listening to him prattle on about the glorious facility and experience they were now joining. She had tuned him out of annoyance clicking down to her phone wishing that she was getting better reception but what could she expect for such a mountainous region. She wasn't here thirty minutes and was already bored.

"Now I'm sure you are all interested in moving to your new rooms and begin your more intense instruction but first are there any questions?" Geno asked snapping Bra from her stupor.

"What are our rooms like? Are we split up by grades or gender?" A girl with twin blonde ponytails on the side of her head with thicker glasses asked.

"Ah yes the issue of your dorms, they are all individual but of course they for practical reasons separated male and female wings." The doctor heard some whining from the few boys but didn't bother addressing those concerns. "This is not a normal college setting, you are all here to learn and develop your studies in one of newest institutions on the planet. You will still all be able to visit, chat, and date on your free time in the main lounge. I can assure there are many accommodations that we've built in to make your stay as enjoyable as possible." There were more men than boys as expected with nearly 27 boys and 13 girls. They were a big boost for his funding by turning his remote science facility into a world class study center to advance students in engineering, physics, and biology. Along with a variety of other subjects. He had flown in several top notch professors in other areas of expertise as well.

"Are there any gyms or training areas here?" A boy asked from the back, about several inches taller with a head of thick brown hair in disarray he looked like the typical college joke if not for his wire glasses.

"Yes of course, an accredited training facility has been built in the ground floor and we also have an experimental gravity training room. A prototype design thanks in part by the Briefs family who donated us one several weeks ago. If you're looking for a physical challenge I would recommend giving it a spin just be sure to follow the safety rules and do not engage anything about level three without a supervisor, please." He smiled remembering trying out himself and had nearly broken both of his legs setting it five times earth's gravity, he'd wanted to just test it briefly not expecting the immediate shift in gravity. Good thing he had two of his staffers shut down the emergency override or he would've been seriously injured.

Bra considered some of what he said as he talked though as she looked around at her male prospects she was less than displeased not one fit her type here until a large man stood just in front of them surprising Geno whose agape mouth and stunned look was clear that their new company. Dressed in only training shorts that left little to the imagination from the massive contours of muscles and sheer mass that was being carried around.

"Broly, what are you doing up here?" Geno exclaimed a little surprised to see his subject up and moving around and coming up here unexpectedly. The cold scowl on Broly's face made him feel nervous as the man never smiled but it was too be expected he harbored obvious hatreds in all their recorded video logs of him in his room.

"The gravity room, it is broken." His tone conversational as his dark gaze shifted slowly from him the girl with blue hair. "What are they?" His eyes stared intently back at blue ones.

"Well it's orientation day, I told you that. We were getting new students here to join us. Also what happened to the simulator it was working fine this morning?" Mildly curious what Broly had gotten into. The man was a complete phantom at times slipping all around when it was all but impractical. He had begun recovering rapidly from his usual state but still had moments of weakness and lightheadedness.

"It doesn't go beyond twenty, I want it five times higher than that by tonight." Broly snarled as he took another step forwards dipping his head down to the girl with blue hair and eyes.

Bra felt her face flush red with such a look of intensity coming from Broly. It was almost like her dad was staring at her with similar penetrating black eyes. "Uh hi." She squeaked out, oh that was smooth. Screw up your first introduction with the hottest guy in the place already. Could she have at least made a better impression?

"Your smell…" His face was just an inch from hers, "You are like me?" His word angry and only audible to her hearing before pulling back his scowl still there on his lips. "Disgusting." He spat she was a half-blood! A tainted disgrace to his sayjin people.

Bra's face went from a light red of embarrassment to full Bulma Brief's angry in a snap. No one dared call her, Bra Brief a princess in her own right disgusting! She scrambled for her reaction but her hand already moved by the ignited fury that she and her father were notorious for.

Broly was stunned as he was struck across the face hard enough to make his head snap to the side. She had hit him, and he hadn't stopped it.

"Enough! Enough!" Geno shoved between the two. His protective nature over Broly and the fact that he had just insulted Bra Briefs did not please him. What had gotten into his subject he had never done anything like that before? Trying once to imagine a similar reaction between him and any of his other staff members.

"The nerve! You should never insult a lady!" She told him angrily, her hand stinging in pain as she pressed it against her stomach. What the hell was he made out of? She felt like she had hit the steel walls of the gravity chamber with an open palm.

The sayjin warrior growled as he realized just what happened. She had hit him, and actually stung him with her feeble attack. "Oh? You want to play girl. No one dares strike me!" He rolled back his arm stretching the muscles. Maybe a fight was just what he needed!

"Broly! Leave I'll see to your desires are taken care of later I do not want an incident now please leave." The Doctor said doing his best to placate the larger man who all but looked past him at Bra. This was just absolutely terrific, Broly was going to cost him a damn fortune if he pissed of the Capsule Corp Heiress. He had a healthy donation for his facilities just with a simple stroke of Bulma Briefs pen to accommodate her daughter and give her the best accelerated training imaginable and he could only imagine the armies of lawyers behind the CEO of capsule corp could muster if her daughter was assaulted here under his supervision.

Those around had taken a step back wanting to see how things played out they were all a bit bored and a little brawl would at least liven things up a little.

"I don't take orders from you-" His voice hitched as his stomach reeled in a renewed pain, shock at his glaring weakness came as he couldn't believe it to be happening again! He had thought to have rid himself from that pain but foolishly his body had recoiled back into him. Now he was stuck between his pride and a frail half breed that had just assaulted him. Leaving now would be like wiping the floor with what remained of his dignity. He had lost his right to his heritage when he was nearly murdered by King Vegeta, his Honor when he was defeated by Kakarot, His pride at being revived and cared for by weak little humans, and now what little dignity remained for himself as a man was failing as a small weak girl could possibly humiliate him further. There was little he could do he had to strike her down or else he might as well piss away his ability to call himself a man.

Bra watched through narrowed eyes at Broly, the guy was wearing a hideous scowl and she probably knew if had been smiling she probably would be at least somewhat handsome. No matter as even with his enormous frame he wouldn't be stronger than her, she couldn't even feel his energy. He was just some dumb muscle bound oaf that clearly needed to be taught a lesson, and someone like her needed to do it.

A thin line of blood tore out from Broly's stomach as his stiches and treated wounds ripped open. The sayjin's mouth tore open in a scream of pain as his mind flooded with images of his near death. His hands clamping down on his stomach as a rush of blood spilled open.

"Shit!" Geno yelled grabbing Broly's hands applying pressure on the open wound as he shoved the larger man's hands into the torn free wound. " Call the desk bring the medical crew tell them he's reopened his wound again! Hurry he'll bleed out!" He shouted to the fresh arrivals as they already had a fresh medical emergency break loose as two boys from the back bounded off in a half sprint towards the front reception to go inform them about the situation.

"Get your hands off me!" He snarled at Geno shoving him away, the doctor stumbling to the side out of surprise at the action. "I can take this pain! A little blood means nothing to me." He grit through his teeth as he clamped down on the small flowing blood from his stomach. His glare looking up at the half-breed her stench unmistakable. "Come on girl. You think a little injury will-!" Broly's throat twisted into a gut wrenching gag as his lunch spilled up from his stomach to the immediate disgust of everyone who had never experienced a sayjin throwing up many pounds of food.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Geno yelled throwing off his white lab coat as Broly heaved his face into the ground a mixture of vomit and his own blood all around him. Ignoring the snarling man he pressed his coat into his side which quickly began to shine a bright pink.

Bra found herself completely stunned, repulsed, disgusted, and an interesting emotion pity. While she might want to bitch slap the son of a bitch it was clear this guy had some issues. Although if he might live for he guess what they were also trailed into her thoughts.

"Do you need help?" The blonde with the ponytails asked Geno. "I'm a certified nurse." She added as Geno waved her over.

"Broly dammit roll over the blood is going to hemorrhage if you don't get on your back. I knew you weren't ready to be up and walking around after your injuries!" He scolded him as Broly only collapsed to his side.

"He's going into UCHS! (uncontrolled hemorrhagic shock). He's got internal bleeding inside!" The blonde shouted slightly hysterically as she got Broly's hands from his stomach and the gaping hole that now remained, the newly healed skin no match for Broly's demands on his body. Having pushed himself too hard already, "We need fluids and a transfusion for him immediately!"

"Shit! We can do fluids but he has irregular blood he can't be given a transfusion!" The Doctor's red hands and colored pants as blood continued to flow as a scrambling emergency medical team and their stretcher.

"Damn." One of the emts said looking at the mess in front of them, the two of them along with the doctor and ponytailed girl all quickly hoisted up the heavy man onto a stretcher. The audible groan of the stretcher evident as all four red faced just from the effort.

"Maria? Right?" Geno asked snapping his finger at the nurse.

"Mhmm?" She added panting slightly.

"Go with them please, help them out as a favor for me. I can't have him dying on me. I refuse too." The doctor silently begged with his tone and expression as the girl kindly smiled and nodded following after the stretcher. The trickle trail of blood not hard to follow where they went.

Well that was one way to start an orientation, with an emergency medical drill. He needed to go smoke, but of course that could wait.

[***]

Bra finally managed to get herself situated and calmed down. Having gotten a professed apology from Doctor Geno who told her that it was his fault for that display. Explaining to her that Broly was a patient of his, currently recovering from a near death experience and mental difficulties and that he would make sure that he would not cause her any problems.

She waved him off saying it was no big deal, her anger having been a bit abated as she watched the guy nearly bleed out in front of her. She was shocked when he glared at her even with his blood running from his stomach that he wanted to fight her still. It was a crazy sight something she probably imagined her dad doing but that guy. That was a mess, but she shouldn't dwell upon it the guy got what he deserved although she didn't want him to die. More coming from her desire to give him another smack but she didn't want to kill anyone.

It had been awhile since her trip and the mornings events as the evening had come quickly. Bra kicked back in her bed, silently thanking her mother for the 'extra' treatment. As her room was actually several times larger than any other girls. Which was the size of an average bedroom, with hygiene facilities. At least from what she saw as they walked inside their own rooms. She was given a small handprint reader which allowed her access to her room. It was spacious decorated in various shades of blue a pleasing fit for her as she had loved the color much like her parents.

Wearing only her bathrobe she glanced at the interior window that was only one way, her vision completely unobstructed view of an indoor botanical garden. The finely managed shrubs and cared for plants were all a beautiful view for the girls in her wing as she could see other windows as the sleeping quarters were like a Capsule corp dome, each one branching off from the main area with five domes attached to a main facility. It was actually quite an impressive facility as even most of it was actually inside the earth to avoid the harsher climate extremes outside during the winter months.

The still water and managed trees with the occasional passing butterfly and fireflies that all gently flew into Bra's sayjin vision were impressive. Maybe this wouldn't be the worst summer she'd have in her life after all. Forgetting about her state of dress Bra's eyes slowly slipped close. The red lights of her digital alarm becoming a fading glow as she slipped into a healthy slumber.

Broly meanwhile woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his infirmary bed with ragged heavy breathing. A thin sheet of sweat covering his body. With a shaky hand, he tossed off the bed sheets, the white linens hiding the mess of bandages wrapped around his stomach. The pain returned to him as his sudden alertness had taken his frayed nerves a moment to register before the pain hit him. Leaning forwards as his elbows sat on his knees Broly only covered his face with his hands.

He remained that way for a long time as he waited for the pain to dull, his breathing also becoming far less shaky. He had suffered another nightmare, one very real and painful. He could practically feel that fist driving into his stomach. Something was tearing at him from inside as he could never forget that feeling of complete shock.

For all his "boasting" he had turned out to be the weakling.

Slowly, Broly wiped the sweat from his eyes as he tried to push down his disgust for his dreams. He had relived that nightmare repeatedly for weeks, unlike before it had been either the moments of his attempted murder as a baby, or the butchering of the people who he once called his parents. Not that his _father_ had ever been one of them, the fucking bastard was more pathetic than him! He didn't know which was worse at the moment, the horrible nightmares and flashbacks from his past or the humiliation he had suffered today: He knew he wouldn't ever be getting a good night's sleep like this. He took a full breath, before glancing over to the side at the time. The green digital clock read 3:44 AM. Slowly, he stood up. A dull ache spread through his muscles and sharp needle pain in his stomach from earlier. He couldn't ignore it but he certainly tried as he ignored the sleeping staff member just yards away from him, even wounded he barely made a sound while treading on his feet. His eyes looking to the massive grassy area just beyond the window in front of him. It was all dark without the occasional green light flaring up from small insects.

He enjoyed the dark himself, feeling his old boiling rage building inside of him. The one that had driven him onwards since he was a boy. Without another sound he walked outside the medical wing, finding no concern to dress himself. He was uncomfortable in human clothing. Noting that humans were never awake at these hours save a few at the main hallway during one of his few nightly recon runs. He headed towards the doorway to the garden, having felt so much more comfortable in green grass than ever in a bed. When he slept in a bed the nightmares came to him, the night of his first enslavement one that he could always recall.

A short while later he entered the gardens, quietly having not disabled the light system before he walked inside letting his nose smell the fragrances of the wildlife and plants all over him. He placed his palm over the bandaged wound feeling the cry of his body that he was going too far but he didn't care. He refused to remain in that hell of a bed, it was a trap for him.

He limped off the path before moving to lay down into the grass, the comforting tickle of the green plants were welcomed. As he did he looked upwards at all of the small windows around him, trying to detect anything beyond that 'one-way glass'. Of course it was to human's but his eyes could catch the sublet shift of movement and lights even in this darkness.

His mind relaxing as he slowly let his eyes close, he had to sleep. His body demanded it from him, and he wasn't in anymore position to argue with it.

A pair of ocean blue eyes popped open as they looked over towards the clock reading 4:41AM. She sighed and sleepily raised her head as she rolled over in her bed, the bathrobe having slipped off her during the night. She wasn't used to be cold, her body temperature a normal healthy 103, as a half sayjin that was normal as her dad was around 108.

Yawning again her eyes looking back into the garden she felt her clarity return quickly as a very nude man lay stretched out on his back. Were it not for her exceptional night vision she doubted anyone could see him but she could clear as day.

Broly was there, his chest heaving in labored gasps as she noted the fresh bandages a light pink but not completely red. Her eyes fixing upon his face in particular as he was sleeping. He looked so… so…

 _Gorgeous._

It was a wrong urge that started in her stomach as it slowly traveled down her stomach as she thought very inappropriate thoughts in her head. She hadn't seen too many men that actually interested her, and she couldn't ever remember a guy that looked like him…

She shook her head becoming aware of the dangerous thoughts that were coursing through her, and gave a very unfeminine snort at herself for being so ridiculous. He was an asshole he had insulted her, one that nearly died in front of her because an old injury, one who was just a loud good for nothing. She had her mind set on a perfect guy for her. The standards for a Brief's daughter were high on the priority list as she knew she had a proper reputation to hold onto. Her mother had married an alien warrior prince, one of the most powerful men in the universe and she wouldn't be outdone by her mom. The mere notion she had of entertaining thoughts in his head with a man like Broly were completely pointless she wouldn't ever lower herself to some jerk it was preposterous.

Snorting again she rolled back over in her bed and went back to sleep without looking back.

 **A/N: Now let the games begin!**

 **What did you think? R8R**

 **MB**


	3. Questions

**Questions.**

 **A/N: Hope your enjoying the story, always more to come.**

"Well, that doesn't sound like the wisest of ideas. He should be airlifted to a place where they can better care for him." One of the students remarked as they had finished their first round of morning classes. The doctor sighed loudly, setting down his coffee on his desk as he rubbed his temples. "It was merely a suggestion after yesterday! The guy almost died in front of us."

"He _didn't_ ," Geno countered correctly. "While I understand your apprehension it's not necessary."

"You weren't almost on the receiving end doctor." A slightly annoyed Bra scoffed. "Don't forget he practically insulted me and tried to challenge me to a fight just for smelling me? Hardly what I would call a small problem." She sneered in disgust.

Geno sighed. He had expected this conversation to come up, but not so early. He took another swig from his coffee before looking back at the students in front of him. His eyes settling on Bra for a few seconds. Then, gave them all a light hearted smile.

"I know, but I guess I'll tell you all why Broly is even here. Because not too long ago, we found him nearly dead and buried under a lake of ice. However, that's not the real reason or the whole truth because in fact, Broly is a marvel of evolutionary science. It is why he is very much alive and why he remains here with me." The doctor told them all with a proud smirk.

"Save your questions for the end because by the time you all leave here you will all be the first to know of the revolutionary research we are conducting here, all in part thanks to a man buried under the ice for years." He cleared his throat as he kicked back in his chair ready to tell all these young scientific minds the most amazing thing he had discovered and perhaps in the world since capsule technology.

"Broly is entirely abnormal in fact he's not even human!" he stated earning a few gasps and spat out drinks making the doctor only beam prouder. "His body defies all the laws of nature and chemistry. He is a marvel of the evolutionary process for his body is in a constant state of evolution. Every day the blood and cells in his body are changing at an alarming rate. Currently I am trying to devise as to how his cells are doing this, because his cells are not the same from when we brought him here. He is in fact mutating, trying to clean the massive wound in his stomach which should have killed him, every day he gets stronger and stronger. After yesterday that case of near death his body has doubled in strength."

"how is that even possible?" One remarked.

"Forced evolution, though he doesn't realize it his body is being stressed so hard that it can only forcibly adapt to a situation to survive. Right now probably as we speak he is training himself in our gravity simulator at forty times gravity. Yes the man who faced death the other day has a body that is adapting to his demands on point. What I hope to achieve in short time is the method at which his cells are evolving, because while most cells are replications of other cells his cells are different day to day. Changing, constantly, imagine the human race being able to evolve thousands of times in a single generation. Diseases nullified through evolution, weakness and atrophy gone, mental illness, even cancer could all but fade if we are able to harness the power of Broly's genes. He may have been human once but his DNA is like a combination of human, gorilla, and some wolf. His senses are completely uncanny for a normal man but his body keeps-"

Bra slowly let the doctors prattling and joyful exuberance roll over her completely as she understood just what that man could possibly be. She had heard enough lectures from her mother and father about the ability of her sayjin and human genes to make an easy comparison about what she had just heard.

Biting her bottom lip her mind could only guess why some sayjin had appeared like this and now? Though that couldn't be it as the man had no energy levels, or ones that she couldn't properly sense. Having been around sayjins and half sayjins alike she knew the aura that powerful beings gave off but this Broly. He had nothing like a void, how could that even work.

It didn't make any sense for him not have some type of ki signature if he was a sayjin and doing what he was doing, her mind flaring out to sense nearby energies sweeping for Broly's which was just a blip on her mind. Nothing special about it at all, then how could he recover so fast? Why did he resemble Goku and her dad? Ugh it hurt her head just thinking about it as she tried to regain a proper train of thought as her fingers ran through her hair.

Strumming her fingers atop her desk she glanced at the clock noting that their break time until the afternoon's lessons would begin. She knew just where she would be going, and hopefully she might just get some answers.

Stone faced in the hum of the gravity chamber, Broly was bent down doing one armed pushups on three fingers. A heavy coat of sweat covering his body as his bandages had fallen to the ground. Each movement of his abs causing a sting of pain as he kept a measure of fluid motion.

Much to his dismay he was still only at forty times earth's gravity. He had demanded a hundred but that shift had nearly snapped his legs only his elbow slamming into the emergency shutoff saved him from the crushing effects.

As he pumped onwards loosing count after several thousand push-ups his mind blurred the world away.

" _Come here son."_

 _Broly approached his father who had sat down in a chair. Broly's young indifferent expression on his face as he walked up to his father. The soft tapping of his white training boots and gloves the only noise given out as he walked. A strange feeling of dread filled his thoughts as his father's tone was unfamiliar to him, and he wasn't sure what to expect._

 _He stopped when he was just in front of his father's chair. His arms still lax at his sides. They both stood looking at each other in silence. Both abandoned by their people, their empire, now living like rats._

" _You called, dad?" Broly ground out clearly emphasizing the title with great indifference._

" _You are traveling to Planet Bazta tomorrow." Paragus stated bluntly, his tired voice not going beyond the confines of the room as he just rubbed his temples as if worn down by something. "I hope you will find some salvation there for your condition and rest. Tomorrow morning you will disembark there."_

 _Broly merely shrugged caring little about his father's ploys he couldn't wait-_

" _Once you are there, stay there I'm not coming back for you." Paragus said. Broly raised a questioning brow. Not exactly thrilled at such an idea but curious as to what little show he was trying to pull on him._

" _So, what then am I just supposed to remain there for the rest of my life once I kill every single thing on it?" Broly noticed his father's tension, scowling even for his younger age he was more than intimidating. He didn't get his father's words in the least._

 _His father only tensed, the strange quiet growing thick between them. His father raised his eyes and gazed at him with a look of disgust when they stared into his sons._

" _You are no longer my problem." Shaking his head, he looked at his son with nothing but loathing. "Whatever you are becoming I do not want you near me. I want you gone."_

 _Broly's mouth went dry. His eyes narrowing as he only glared back at him, hatred rolled up his spine at the words of his 'father'. Just like the cold void of space they traveled through it was just like his father and every other person whom he'd dealt with in his life. Dead, empty, and full of nothing._

" _So you are not even going to fight me for it boy?" The contempt for his son having lifted a bit from his voice. His father's face impassive and indifferent as he spoke, but his obvious concern for whatever his son felt roused suspicion._

" _I do not care. You think that this little ploy will break my will?" Broly snorted clenching his fist tightly as he looked out to the window. "You're weak, spineless and a coward. You'll come back for me."_

" _Silence brat!" Paragus said glowering over Broly, as he had jumped to his feet grabbing him by the neck lifting him off the ground as they were eye-to-eye. He shook him violently. "Do not speak, those words to me again, do you understand. If you do I'll rip out that little tongue of yours! Do you hear me you abomination?"_

 _His father let go letting his son hit the ground on his bottom before quickly righting himself. Broly could feel his emotions going wild, as his teeth clenched together tightly. His entire body burned with hatred as he wished to lash out against his father but he wasn't in control of his power yet!_

 _There was nothing that he could do. The power of the legendary super-sayjin was beyond his young minds ability to control at will. Even now he couldn't unleash it, he hated his father completely but it wasn't enough to make him transform and tear him apart._

" _Get out of my sight." Paragus commanded. The boy only glared at him, his entire body unwilling to move. Refusing to submit to his father. His father's expression became as he kicked his son square in the gut, "Don't disobey me you piece of shit! Go!"_

 _Broly clutched his stomach feeling one of his ribs crack and his entire body nearly cave in. "I am, the Legendary!" His blood dripping from his mouth making his father's face burn with a scowl. "I refuse to be ordered around by some weakling!"_

" _You are just a freak, you are not the legendary." His father's terse words no one where as potent as his backhand sending Broly crashing into the wall. "You will be nothing but a freak, a monster, not even a sayjin."_

Broly only snarled now as he wished he had been stronger to tear him apart sooner in his life. However, he could feel nothing in his heart. Without his strength he was nothing, the entire existence that he had once embraced wholly was gone. Like a dog chasing his tail…

"Shit!" Broly yelled slamming his head into the ground, the tiles cracking along with a thin crack of blood splitting down his forehead. It was childish and foolish action that only hard more repercussions as he felt the pain in his body amplify more. His body shook as his breathing hitched and he collapsed to the ground.

He knew pain very well these past months, it was a daily occurrence a reminder of his weakness. His injuries were flaring up as he had gone for so long without even realizing it himself. He could feel himself growing weaker as each moment passed. The pain of his forehead growing into a dull pull and it was making it hard to know where he even was.

He let his eyes fall closed as his body gave in and laid out on the gravity room floor. He welcomed back his pain. Physical pain, it was the crux of his life that he could deal with. Almost every day in his life he had experienced it, even more so in these past few days. He could see the world turning white…

Bra kicked off the gravity simulator having watched him in silence for ten minutes, he was unaware of her presence. The man had just moved as if possessed by something. His muscles were clearly straining she could see him shake the entire time but he kept going. Pushing harder and harder. It was like he didn't even seem to be conscious of his actions. Until feeling his life beginning to weaken did she finally step in, perhaps she might be able to get some answers with him splayed out on the floor.

"Broly. Are you still awake, can you hear me?" She asked gently, trying to keep any hint of her previous anger with him at bay. Noting his trembling muscles and heavy breathing he probably was.

She wasn't looking to start calling for help, he could stay like that for a few more minutes. It was the least he deserved for what he had dared to do the other day. "Can you hear me or not?" He released a low groan and forced his head to the side to look back at her, she gave him a smirk.

Weakly, Broly tried to get up and fight, though getting to his knees was all he could manage. It was completely in vain. He was entirely spent.

"Get away from me Half-breed." He hissed uncaring if she had come here to 'help or mock him. Bra merely rolled her eyes as she walked further inside next to him. Reaching down she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her though he couldn't really fight against it. He couldn't even growl angrily as he felt the sensation of her hands over his face, they were so soft and he found himself staring into her eyes.

"Relax bub. I have a few questions for you, answer them and I might get you help. If not, you can lay here for another few hours I don't care." She told him sternly and he grimaced as she kept his head locked tightly looking into hers, the tight wrinkles of her brow angry.

"Never, I am refuse to bow to spawn like you." He told her through clenched teeth, but he was just too weak to fight her. "I am going to train, I must…"

"Train? In your condition." Bra rolled her eyes, frowning slightly. Wondering just if this was worth the effort, how stupid was he?

"Tell you what muscle head, I'll let you train if you tell me one thing are you a sayjin?" She pinched his chin as she looked at him, as blood covered his face with a look of sheer defiance she could tell that he was by looks but she needed to hear him say it. He needed to confirm it. "Say it and I'll be nice." She smirked as he bit back his anger.

"Don't make me laugh. Either finish me or stop playing with me." He heaved as she drew him up from the floor by his neck, even for a girl like her she was still abnormally strong. She had managed ten times earth's gravity with her father, that being the limit of her training as she was ordered from then on to focus on her studies as she was not needed to be a warrior.

"You have to be a sayjin." She remarked as she watched his eyes look into hers, he was so weak but as her thumb strolled over his neck she could feel his heart beating. The hot sweaty skin beneath her fingers, he was every bit a sayjin like her dad.

Broly's heart began to race as he looked at her. Those eyes making his own piercing look of defiance falter. He saw something he couldn't recognize in her, that emotion… why did she have those eyes. What was she doing? He opened his mouth to ask, to understand her game but before he could from the right words, he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he passed out.

The last thing he remembered before fading into darkness was a giggle and the words 'Sweet dreams'.

Bra had dragged the limp sayjin to the infirmary her suspicions completely confirmed as she checked to where his tail would be and noted a stub where clearly it had been removed. Spending a night in his bed she observed him carefully in her spare time as she resumed her classes but often her thoughts were drawn to her mystery sayjin. Having been 'picked' by Geno to observe him at her insistence saying she wanted to make things right with him and not have any more problems he agreed. She aptly wondered why she was doing this but curiosity had her. With all that she had learned about Broly's evolution to his complete near death and apparent revival. With his weakened form all but restored in over a night, not at all surprised though the human medical staff were continually amazed by his progress, but to Bra that wasn't.

She quietly walked into the room, eyeing him carefully as if he would suddenly launch out from the bed but still the sayjin barely stirred still out like a light. His head was turned away from her, with both hands strapped down to the bed, doubtful that they could really hold him down but had prevented his thrashing from the night before. His stomach was interesting as she studied it closer, noting the massive scar tissue that had formed there but clearly still very weak. It was nearly the size of a baseball, something had hit him very hard. Though in doing so she realized why Broly wasn't able to summon energy, his body was using it all rapidly to heal and restore his injuries. As a man who refused to lay down for a minute he wasn't giving his body time to heal, or at least that's what she could assume.

Bra set out her day's class work across the table she had set up next to him, unsurprisingly studying genetics and anatomy. She had set her sights on using a new algorithm to develop a way to modify sequences in recessive genes, it was ambitious too say the least and she was also unsurprisingly struggling. Trying to convince herself that she was only doing this out of boredom as she pulled open her fourth textbook.

She began skimming through the words before looking back over towards him.

Snorting as she did tried not to distract herself until he actually woke up.

Half a page later, a paragraph of notes squeezed incoherently together, she glanced again.

Another page, and then she looked again.

Bra growled, irritated with her own willpower as she closed the book hard. Before giving a very Vegeta like glare towards the sleeping man.

Her mind flashed back to the night before as she saw him strewn out all over the botanical garden. She couldn't lie he was drool worthy having that bad boy sex appeal that she herself was a sucker for. She found it hard to take her eyes off him as she just admired his features. His well-rounded jaw and sloped nose and thick black sayjin mane that was far different than her dads or Goku's.

He was, indeed, different.

 _Bra Briefs what are you doing to yourself? Checking out some nut job warrior sleeping a bed. Oh your Mom and Dad would kill you if they found out._ She scolded herself inwardly, ashamed that she had even amused the idea for a second. Not that she wasn't single and as one would say browsing the market for a man… just not one like this.

Bra had zoned out completely only being broken from her stupor as she heard a pained grumble.

"No… Stop…"

Bra's senses snapping back completely to reality as she looked over an intensely sweating sayjin. His mouth contorted in agony, his jaw hanging open as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Both arm veins bulging as they tried to move but were held down by the braces on his forearms. His breathing coming in short choppy pants like he was terrified.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on the sayjin's shoulder.

"The screaming… stop screaming…" He said, his voice a raspy. "His left leg kicked the air in a snap as he shifted his head from side to side. His woeful whimpering coming from whatever he was seeing.

"Wake up..."

He heard the voice but couldn't place it, it wasn't the doctors. No he hated doctors and scientists. All of his life terrors rolled image after image in front of him as the shrieking cries of babies filled his mind to the labs where he was pinned down, each one fleeting but the effect remained as he was bombarded from every direction. They were clear images, taunting him of the past he couldn't escape.

"You're okay."

It couldn't be? Could it? That half-breed… no it was a lie, it was trick! She was like every other sayjin a liar and betrayer. Most of all she was a half-breed an abomination. Just like him, he could only cry out in a silent scream as he wound up in a small room. There was blood everywhere, the body of a woman just mangled in the center, he didn't remember her name but she was dead. Dead because of him!

He screamed, so loudly and painfully because he knew her and he missed her.

 **R &R MB**


	4. Betting Arrangment

**Chapter 4: Betting Arrangment**

 **A/N:** **Updating here, see if I can't find more interest in this story. I don't want to let it go the side like all my other works.**

Broly just couldn't let it go.

The sight of her brilliant blue eyes looking down at him would _not_ go away from his mind.

A week had passed since he had awoken from a torrent of his nightmares, it always happened when he slept in a bed, and the half-breed had been nearby him quite a while. He saw her almost four times a day not counting those in passing. She would be there working on mundane papers that he cared little in or when she made him go eat and shut down his gravity room.

He merely thought about beating her for her daring to order and not give him the proper respect but there remained a simple annoying fact. Those eyes, for a monster like him that demanded isolation to be free from the hell that he had endured he simply could not let a simple image go. He craved: Peace and solace. He should be infuriated for having it taken away. And maybe he might have been, if it were not for those beautiful eyes…

 _Fuck! They are not beautiful!_

The image tormented him; it was like teasing him… they were so unnatural.

He had seen many a female in his life but she was proving the most ingrained upon him. Broly much preferred full chested whores and women who caved and cried, begging at his feet for mercy it was always such a rush. But with her, a very small part of him enjoyed her. She wasn't like other women, she defied him and pushed him around for he could not do anything about it. But her eyes, he felt at a loss for himself when gazing into them.

But even worse than the simple image of her eyes looking at him, was that he enjoyed seeing her appear and approach him. That he wanted to see them and that change unnerved him.

No matter how brutish or unkempt he acted or trained, she was still there. He had lost his peace and quiet, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore her, he knew that he had come to enjoy her presence. She made his life almost easier and with the promise of returning his strength he couldn't deny the possible chance of having his revenge.

And every time, it was getting harder and harder to suppress a feeling inside of him. Comfort.

 _This cannot be me?_ Broly thought, snarling impatiently as he went to go find the little ugly half-breed. He marched into the female wing of the facility not caring that a man was not allowed. There would be no one who would tell him edgewise about what he could or could not do. He was the legendary Sayjin, the greatest being to be born in existence. He did very damn well what he pleased.

 _Unless she tells you too,_ a voice echoed deep inside.

Broly felt his snarl growing deeper ignoring the looks of the pathetic humans as he went up to the second floor. He had a mission set out, the clever little chit had locked the gravity room limits with a password making him unable to train unless she okayed it. However, she had not shown up to remove those limits and he had been standing around like a little piss ant waiting for her to come and let him train for almost half an hour.

His nose led him to the half-breed's scent it was unmistakable and he knew it well having been near her so long it was damn well imprinted upon him. Once he got back his strength she would be the first one to suffer his wrath, she had dared to make him! The legendary sayjin wait on her, do her bidding as if he were her slave! He was free to do whatever he damn well pleased and he grabbed at unlocked door as he heard the annoying girl's prattling.

[***]

"You _have_ to be joking!" Bra shouted indignantly, making the other male on the other side of the phone cringe.

"Sis, come on, it's not my call." Trunks said shaking his head. Of course she'd be pissed her sister loved to travel and spend money it was her two favorite hobbies. "It's already decided and mom has something planned for you when you ret-"

" _Return!"_ she growled wishing that the image of her brother's face on her phone could be pummeled. "That was planned out last year, our trip to the tropics was a family event and I haven't been there in years. I personally made the reservations with mom at the hotel and everything!"

"I know sis, I'm sorry." He wanted to just hang up but he knew he'd feel a disturbance in the force if he ever dared hang up on his sister.

"You are all blowing me off, you're all being jerks!" Bra roared, her brother cringed again. "You are treating me like one of those girls you hook up with every little break you get. This is supposed to be a family event, hell I even got dad to go!"

"This wasn't my decision," Trunks would try reason again, but he might have better opportunity digging a moat with a spoon than getting his sister to see reason. "It's one-time Bra, please there will be more chances and I'm sure mom will make it up to you."

Her upper lip curled into a sneer. But she remained silent as a new presence was in the room with her. She wasn't about to spark a further fight. Having been able to monopolize any family outings at any chance she could being that her family wasn't devoting itself to doing the same tasks day in and day out. It made it easy for her to escape the usual mundane and frustrating time she had experienced these last years as much as she could…

However, she dared not continue now as there was a massive sayjin glaring into her back.

"Fine then," Bulma finally told him as she fumed only in her mind. Yes, she was probably being unreasonable but she didn't care at the moment. "Go off and enjoy yourself on the stupid trip." Before a response could be uttered she clicked him off.

"You are an annoying little beast aren't you?" His cutting voice interrupted. Her eyes looked over towards the source. Broly had been standing just in the doorway that she had yet again not bothered to close properly. It was a messy habit Bra needed to break.

"Go away, Broly." She only radiated anger. "I don't want to deal with you jerk."

He snorted. "Your pathetic trifling's with another weak male don't interest me. I only came here to demand you turn on the gravity machine that you've locked away from me. Per our agreement you would let me train but you failed to honor that part today." He said keeping his voice emotionless he wouldn't give away that she had any effect on him at all.

Bra gave him a patented Bulma Brief's glare a nice trick she had learned from her mother but it had little effect on the sayjin as he wasn't looking at her. "If you didn't need to spend every goddamned second of your time in the machine then I wouldn't have to lock it." She said warningly. "Why don't you just go train with something else for today and leave me alone!" She was still too pissed to be thinking straight.

"You made a deal with me half-breed. _If_ you don't honor your part, I will refuse to honor mine." His tone threatening. "Just because you're too weak to handle all your problems does not break a pact that we made. Believe me little girl, I can make your life far worse than just standing in your room." He probably wouldn't, this was just a bluff but he sounded too convincing.

Bra wanted to retort, but instead she brought a hand to her temple and took a breath, _One… two…three…_

She could not afford this now, she was actually making some serious work done. Her agreement with the arrogant ass was actually better than expected, she had her little pet project and was easily working towards a much needed goal. She had been always interested in Biology, Chemistry, and genetics. She had learned and witnessed things that were beyond even normal for a half sayjin by studying his blood.

It was true what Geno had said about Broly. Unlike beings that aged and progressed with minor differences in evolution perhaps taking generations. It was completely different with this sayjins cells. Her own body while half human and alien had alterations but not to what she saw in a microscope with Broly's.

She had seen some amazing things, she had infected them with basic cold virus cells and in a few short hours all of the cells under the microscope had completely removed the virus and were immune to it! Of course that hadn't stopped her research she had gotten hooked immediately with her family's inquisitive nature to understand things that came from her mother and grandfather.

Without Geno's knowledge she had taken a dozen more samples and applied all manner of disease and viruses to them and each one was a complete shocker. They were cleared of any traces of the virus and disease and his cells all of which had changed or altered to make corrections so that they wouldn't reappear. She could cure anything if she unlocked the power within the cells of this sayjin.

It was a daunting task but she could make herself beyond famous, bring her to recognition beyond even her mother. Her fantasies of accepting the Nobel prize and being honored as the greatest mind of her generation was too tempting. She could picture everything, she Bra Briefs born in the shadow of her mother would show everyone that she herself was better, superior and more than deserving of being the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta.

So she had been taking her classes less and less seriously, falling behind a bit but she had her goal set and her room displayed it. It was awash with papers, documents, and books covering the study of cellular structure and DNA. Her own notes and everything she could find was everywhere in her organized chaos.

It was why she had locked even Broly away from training fearing the strain could kill him. Her meal ticket to acceptance and recognition for her brains not just her beauty. Of course, she was still early and working away at herself and so far had nothing to really show for it save a pissed of sayjin in the doorway.

There was too much for her to gain right now… she had to calm down.

"Very well." A surprised sayjin looked over at her, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She never gave up that easily. She gave him a smile and nod of agreement.

Perhaps she was learning not to mess with him? But he found himself looking hard at her face… she was beautiful.

"It's as it should be. You know the havoc I'll make little girl." He said arrogantly smirking. Bra only rolled her eyes.

"Look here muscles, I'm doing it because I said you were right. We had a deal and I should honor my part because you honored yours." She told him. Broly only spat at her remark. He wasn't… well hell he was vain but he would be dammed if any female dare mock his physique, he wasn't perfect but dammed if he didn't smell arousal around all these females whenever he was around.

"I am tempted to rip your head off girl," He sneered as she walked towards him. "Do not make such comments again."

"Try it, and you'll die," She warned, though she wasn't showing any of the malice in her voice like he was. In fact she was grinning at him. He scoffed and walked back out into the hallway. He found her lack of fear admirable. He knew that she was a total pain and yet she still had no troubles daring to challenge him. She was a strange one, this blue half-breed.

She amused him.

Broly came to a stop as she was standing very close to him, having lost his own thoughts for a moment he took on the fact she was so close. Her skin brushed against his own, the trailing wisps of her long blue hair touching his wrist by his side. Her scent lingered as she smelled just as beautiful as she looked, it was so rich and sweet. Having grown addicted to it than he had come to realize as he imagined himself throwing the half breed back into her room and took her right there, both of them in the sheets in a hallway filled with jealous other females…

Bra herself seemed to stop functioning as took in the smell of a full blooded sayjin male right next to her. Having just moved past him not caring that her hand and hair had touched him. She shuddered lightly at the sensation and smell. He gave her a little smirk and she gave him an intrigued look.

"Do tell me, how you imagine killing a warrior like me?" He asked his voice low and deep, amused. "Let me guess: Berate me like that little male on the other end of the phone then watch my ears bleed to death?"

"Well," Bra said as she started walking the sayjin at her side his arms crossed across on his chest a playful grin on his lips. "That is a start. But I'm far more torturous than just my voice. I prefer breaking a man's will." Her lips become playful as she flashed him a smile that she swore she saw his eye shift.

"Hnh, I could imagine the life force already draining from my body." Broly said with a smirk but couldn't stop the slight tremor sensation as Bra placed a hand on his shoulder, her soft fingers rolling up his shoulder muscles.

"Oh, since you mention it?" Bra chuckled as she drew out a small little credit card from her pocket. "I owe a certain male some form of torture and since you desire to suffer my wrath." Her playful grin becoming evident as she rolled the little bit of plastic in her fingers.

He just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Girl, I have experienced pain beyond imaging. I doubt you could ever come close to the horrors I've witnessed in battle and across the universe." He kept walking not wishing to her to stop touching his shoulder her touch was such a sensation. "I bet I could take anything you could throw at me."

Bra kept her father's smirk well at bay as she watched him from the side as they walked towards the gravity chamber. This man was so damn arrogant and headstrong, and he was such an unbelievable prick and jerk. Her mind realized a very key little point and she grinned wickedly.

There was always a little way to break off stress, indeed, there was a brother that needed punishing and an unruly sayjin that needed not to make bets with the infamous Bra Briefs. "Funny, no man has ever managed to live through a single shopping trip with me. So I'll take your little bet…" She said as he raised a questioning brow at her.

In her hands rolled a credit card… the one belonged to her brother Trunks.

 **R &R please**

 **MB**


	5. Touch

**Touch**

 **A/N:** **How's my Broly, I think I have Bra down but this is a different Broly for me. Let me know.**

If Broly possessed foresight of the sheer hell that he would've been put through he would've just stayed in the garden and slept the day away.

He had woken up in the middle of the night only to find himself unable to move. There was pain all over him, from his back to his feet having trained at fifty times gravity for the first time. Normally his limit had been set at thirty but he was the Legendary sayin and had desire to get stronger. His ability to use ki still gone or even have the minor effect of flight also gone. He had gone straight training for seven hours after the little half breed let him alone with the promise of their bet to come next.

 _That bet… heh_. He had endured enough his life, spending an afternoon with a weak female would be no challenge. Though, their bet was perfect if he didn't act up and kept his cool he would have unfettered access to the gravity room with no lock out and it set to a hundred for him. It had been his goal from the start, though with the aspect should've been his to begin with the female had points that he begrudgingly had to accept.

Though should he loose… he gave a scowl as he sat up from his spot in the garden, the impression of his back on the soft grass left by his weight still visible. The little female would get to tinker with him, examine him, and study him thoroughly. He resented being a test subject, enough of that had happened in his life. He was a not a lab experiment but the little girl said that it wouldn't be anything invasive. _Yeah right…_ But so far the female hadn't betrayed him yet though she would eventually. He would use her for now, besides he wouldn't lose the little bet.

Going to the gravity room to train was another mistake, as he found his training slowed by the growing aches and pains all over him. Stalwart determination was one thing but his growing physical limitations were another, his body was weak and there was little he could about it.

Upon his exit from the gravity room he found the pain growing in its stress upon him. He finally succumbed and shut down the gravity machine the pain in his body becoming overriding in addition to the hunger that bereft a sayin like him. Ever since being here he had always come to eat at his leisure but in the middle of the night there was no one up and food was just scarce. He growled angrily as he found the large icebox where many of the human meals were drawn from grabbing one of the large metal trays from the back he brought it out front and tore off the lid. Recognizing the frozen meats inside immediately but as he looked around he spied some of moronic contraptions that humans used to cook foods.

He would not sully himself by being so weak to use a device to cook his meal and gestured with his palm to use his ki… forgetting of course that he couldn't use it.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought furiously, losing what little patience he possessed and ate it raw. The biting chips of ice still present as he stomached the cold frozen meats. It was degrading to be feasting on cold scraps but he had to make do with what he had.

Two minutes later, one very upset stomach along with its own were clutched by the gut tightly. He went back to train he had to do something to alleviate the pain. He about ripped the door off to enter the training facility, the hinges barely holding back as it echoed with a loud bang. He was tired, aching, hungry, and would love to just kill something (preferably some of those loud brats). Shamefully there were none around to where he could just tear their head off. He would've loved it and defiantly let him feel better as it had been several months since he had tasted or felt blood. A shame really. Restarting the gravity simulator, he resolved to go until he passed out or died.

By the morning, the gravity simulator turned off per request, which was not his.

 _Should've known!_

He didn't need to turn around to see that smirk on her face or look into those sea blue eyes. And damn it to hell if he didn't want to berate her with vulgarities for intruding upon him. "What?" He finally said knowing that she hadn't said anything. "Vile half-breed, what is it that you want from me?"

"Our little bet, remember?" Bra replied. The sayin blinked, before slowly turned around himself to face her. He knew about the damn bet but what the hell was she doing here and now?

"Don't you have some stupid weakling things to do?" He growled indignantly. "I don't have time for time for your little game now."

"Well that would be true but _someone!"_ her tone emphasizing him as she slowly walked closer and took his hand in hers. Noting how he flinched at her contact but didn't pull away from her. "Decided to break the kitchen and forget to close the icebox basically ruining the interior for the day. Meaning," She slowly tested, obliviously yet blatantly flirting with him now as she strutted in front of him. "I have nothing to do for the day so I decided to take a cute guy with me to the north city mall just a thirty-minute flight away." Giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. He gave her grimace at the contact for a second then took his hand away.

"You cannot be serious." He grumbled. He might not have taken the bet if he'd guessed it be happening so soon. Even though he knew he'd win he just much rather prefer hammering himself into the ground training.

She gave him a grin. "I recall you saying you could handle anything? I guess your training isn't as important as you make it out to be?"

He muttered under his breath wishing by all that he could to just summon his energy and just obliterate this female. Broly followed behind her his arms crossed focusing intently trying to summon his ki but still nothing. Missing as the female whirled about on him making him stop dead in his tracks lest plow into her. "What? You damn moron!"

"Is that you're only clothes you have?" She asked him, her brows furrowed. "I need you dressing up in something more than training shorts and boots, despite the eye candy." Broly gave her a confused look.

"What the hell are you mouthing about now?" He demanded pissed.

"Listen here," She poked him in the chest, "Not that any girl wouldn't love to have you walking around beside them. I am Bra Briefs and I have standards with whom I walk around. You will not be accompanying me like this." Her hand gesturing to all of him. "In addition you need shower, and a bit of deodorant, maybe a bit of shampoo too for your hair it's a mess as well." She told him. Finding it hard to not laugh as the most bewildered look came over the saiyan's face.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Broly finally roared. "You do not order me around, I am a warrior. If you dare, make jokes at my expense I will just go back and train and forget helping whatever you are trying to pass as _aid_ for my strength!"

"Look buddy," She told him angrily leaning up her face to just be an inch below his own. _I wish I was on stairs looking down at him._ He scowled at her, noting his fist clenching at his side but a trickle of sweat forming on his temple as he looked into her eyes. "No one say's no to me, or deny me anything and If you value ever having a moment of peace and time to train I personally promise you that will never come. Now be a good man and do as your told else you'll see my bad side understand?"

Broly felt paling, her eyes just all be dared him to take her up on her offer and he really wasn't interested in trying this female. No matter what he thought of her, she was the only one whom he couldn't intimidate and she was dead determined to get her way. "Fine!" He said moving back from her. "I will give you this one time, but never again!"

She gave a him a triumphant smirk. "Good boy, that's more like it," She was smug. Watching as his eyes look over her and then stop squarely on her breasts. She was happy she had chosen to be a little revealing this morning. He only muttered curses to himself, he then walked towards his room to do as he was told. His pride and pain be damned.

 _I will pay her back for this…_

 _[***]_

An hour or so later that day, Bra knocked lightly on the saiyan's room door. She had expected him to be quick, the man was a speed demon went it came to anything. Eating, talking, and training, which she might've expected him to travel out of the way to. But it was clear he wasn't there.

She listened intently for him on the other side and heard clearly the shower running in his bathroom. She shifted what she was carrying in her arm as she opened the door using her ki. While she wasn't a master of it, she had picked up a few things around Broly. The man having mocked her weakness and in short order drove her to get better at its use which she had done so surprisingly quickly.

 _Wonder if there's anything of worthwhile dirt in here,_ she was always interested in getting the up and up on people. Mom said it was good business sense and Dad said anything to get an edge. This should be no different. Flicking on the lights to his room she was surprised by the sheer sparse conditions inside. All he had was a bed, which she knew by firsthand accounts was never used. It was stripped of everything and just remained a barren mattress. No chairs, no tables, hell the TV had been removed from the wall all he was in possession was a pile of dirty clothes.

Bra laid down her selection on his bed finding no better alternative and was about to leave figuring he wouldn't need her to change. Or at least she hoped… somewhat.

"This isn't a part of any agreement. I don't recall saying you could come in here." A deep voice said from behind her.

Bra jumped slightly having been daydreaming just a bit her senses not honed enough to notice presences and their shifts. A deep blush rushing to her face as he had caught her in her room. To make matters worse, he was behind her leaning against doorframe to his bathroom, one foot crossed over the other, naked except a towel being held in one hand over his crotch. There was still water in his hair and dripping down his rigid sculptured body, she found herself hardly able to think much less respond as her eyes drank in such a physique.

She swallowed heavily. _Kami, he's so yummy…_

The saiyan smirked a completely arrogant smirk at her fixed eyes, one hand just covering his privates. "I know girl, would you like to see the main course?"

"That… I mean.. ugh!" Bra growled, flustered and red faced as his smirk grew. "Whatever, you are nowhere near as attractive as you think you are," she muttered, taking a moment to breath and compose herself and then ignore his hand as she looked into his eyes. The clear enjoyment was brimming in those dark eyes before he looked towards the bed.

"What have you brought? I didn't ask for anything." His smirk dropping to a normal scowl.

"What this?" She said looking back to her selection. She had forgotten it momentarily that little detail though it had been her main reason for coming to his room. "Well, I figured that you had no sense of taste so I brought you a set of clothes that will go well with my outfit."

"I refuse to wear a set, female you would give off the wrong impression," He immediately responded. Gods this female did she have no clue.

"Why? Fearful of what impression? That you might look better next to yours truly?"

"Female and male saiyan's wore similar clothing to establish a mating courtship. Are you oblivious to your heritage?" He said, much to her surprise. Expecting some type of male macho thing about looking like a girl next to him but he seemed to have an antiquated view of things.

"Well sorry, I didn't know that," she said waving him off. "Besides this is earth, it is totally acceptable and downright would be criminal if you ruined a perfectly matching set." She looked at his guarded gaze, he was agitated but not looking to spark a fight. He rolled his eyes. "No one on earth will see it that way, it's just what men and women do who-"

"I refuse to-"

"Well tough, you will just have to bear with it because you never said anything about not wearing matching clothes in the deal." She mentioned, her eyes glaring at him.

"You are wishing a more painful death upon yourself girl." Broly snarled, his eyes locking back with hers.

"Heard it before many times. Doesn't work." She said smugly.

"You deserve too, "He fired back at her.

"Oh just deal with it for one afternoon, your just like my dad." Bra sighed, pulling up a pair of pants and trying to guesstimate visually and blocking his lower half with the pants to see his size. She hadn't planned on a triple X size date. "Now just relax, no one else knows anything about this. Just you and little me, the half breed who will remind you that there is good reason to cooperate. Now, just let me do some eyeballing here, your impatientness."

He didn't know whether if it was her words, her teasing tone, or playful smile. Maybe he just would rather be done with all of this and just have his freedom to train back again. Whatever it was he looked away and wrapped the towel around his waist and let her get about doing whatever she had planned.

"Oh Broly," Bra sighed as she studied his from, her fingertips gently touching his shoulders then his waist making him flinch, "Geez how hot was that shower?"

"Hot"

She shook her head. Her palms were almost sweating just from contact as she tried to get a good idea of his size. "You shouldn't do that to your skin."

He closed his eyes, the sensation a pleasant tingle to him. "I enjoy the pain and you weren't frozen in ice for years. The feeling of being frozen doesn't leave me so I get it hot as I can." Her hand touched his stomach.

"I can tell just by touching you. " she said with a sigh, he was definitely bigger than her usual dates perhaps just shorts? She drew up a pair of white khakis and framed them up, the top button would have to be sacrificed but a thin belt would work with his waistline.

Broly opened his eyes unsure of what to make of this and stared at her. Why was she going through all of this? She _still_ acted as if he hadn't threatened her with death. As she pulled back another pair watching her head nod approvingly but slowly, her finger tips still touching the ridges of his abs. Never in all of his life had someone been so gentle with him.

 _Is this genuine… unbelievable,_ his amazement caused a twitch in his brow. He couldn't begin to place how this was feeling, no the saiyan felt some strange pull at his chest and it startled him. He tried to lower his usual mask and take a quiet, full breath, but still the feeling remained.

His dark eyes snapped to her when she giggled.

"You are impressive," Bra said shaking her head in pure awe, "You are probably the best looking man who will ever grace these pants."

"Did you think that I was anything less, half-breed?"

"No, in fact when I first saw you. You were quite cute if not for the scowl." She admitted openly. "I know you're a hard person to be around. But you are driven and I understand that you have certain interests. Some healthy, others not so much but I'm learning more about you and you're not as bad as I once thought." She teased.

"Feh," He grumbled. What was up with this female? She finished up with a shirt almost having a sense of what was needed he kept his eyes trained on her though. Watching as the subtle shift in her concentration. Her focus was on what she was doing. He simply said nothing just watching her.

"Mmh. Mmhm," She said nodding as she finished up. Setting down the pair right for him. "Well, that will…" Her voice quieting as she looked up to find Broly was now less than a foot away from her. His eyes entirely focused on her, looking at her with an intensity that she wanted to lean back or look away completely.

She couldn't tough. Hell, he got closer and she felt breathing difficult. "Broly?" She asked, the feeling he had been trying to suppress only grew with how she said his name.

"Why?" He finally asked, breaking the tension.

"what?" She asked as she exhaled, noting that her heart was suddenly beating faster as he got even closer. Several inches away now.

"Why do this?" He asked without joking or sarcasm, nothing but intrigue in his voice as he was focused on her eyes. He felt himself drawn to her. She was unlike any other woman he had met, and she was so foreign and exotic with a personality that challenged him. The closer he had got, the more her scent began to roll up into his nose… such a sweet scent.

"Well a girl has standards." She answered truthfully, a shiver running down her whole body and closer he came. His head turned and leaned closer to her neck, his eyes closed and both inhaled the air around the other.

 _My god,_ Bra thought to herself, desire and lust came from nowhere and knocked the wind clear from her as she felt his breath on her skin. All sense was leaving her as she closed her eyes and let his thick male scent roll into her nose.

Broly let a low grumble escape his thorat, it was hungry already smelling the desire in the room. The sound sending a chill down her spine. "I lied before, half breed." His voice rumbled deeply.

"Wh…what about?" She responded her voice stuttering. It was so hard to keep her composure.

"You smell amazing," he stated, his low and dangerous tone as he raised his head his nose just barely brushing her own. He could feel her breathing and hear her heart beating.

"You're not bad either." She said, her own eyes loosing themselves in his own. He was raw and masculine; no boyfriend or man she had met save her dad had ever held such a tempting scent.

He only grunted, not even hearing her words anymore. Her smell, that damn,.. amzing smell! It was so addicting, and it was blocking his sanity and reason that remained in his being. That sweet aroma mixed with the slight arousal was drugging his senses. He had never been aroused by scent in his life, no woman had ever smelled like she did and that was like drawing in a ship to shore with a searchlight.

She was entranced by him. That was it she could see him leaning close. His head tilted slightly. His breath already on her lips as she felt her eyes almost closing in antipcation. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she couldn't think. She knew already _she wanted this…_

He was there, just about to touch until a voice came from the door.

"Broly?"

The very familiar voice slammed ice water on both occupants as Bra reeled back and Broly merely straightened up. The bewildered voice of Dr. Geno a bewildered look on his face, his lab coat on and clipboard in in his hands.

"What?" He growled, scowling angrily at the doctor as he turned away from the female and walked towards the doors, still clutching his towel very tightly around his waist. His mind quickly lashing at himself _Just what the fuck was that? The little chit how dare she tempt me?_ He shook his head as he all but towered over the orange haired doctor.

"Well… I had some questions. Though I feel more need to be answered, now just give me a moment if you would…" He said gesturing out in the hallway which Broly followed feeling the need to have a moment away from the female, else he might ravage her if he breathed in her scent in that room.

Bra regained herself placing a hand on her chest. That had nearly gotten far out of hand, she dared to say that she might not have stopped him. Hell she could feel a gentle moisture between her legs. _Get a grip!_ She said feeling ashamed of herself as she grabbed the clothes in his room that she didn't need and calmly jumped from his open window to the floor below avoiding any sort of awkward exit knowing that Broly would come find her later. She sighed as she reached the main lobby and made a mental note to work on sensing approaching energies… she needed to be more careful.

"Just what was that?" He couldn't believe what he had just seen, "Were you about to-"

"Nothing happened, human" He said shaking his head, while truthful he damned thankful the doctor couldn't see what was hidden beneath his towel.

"Broly," He rubbed his head. "You are too leave the Brief's girl alone. Not attempt to seduce-"

"Bah," He scoffed. "I can do what I wish, with whomever I wish. You already know that you do not control me."

"Does she?" He asked defensively, readjusting his glasses at his blatant lack of concern.

"You think that she controls me? Hah! That is amusing, hah!" He boiled in pure disgust. Geno stared at him for a moment and though he knew that he had probably arrived none too soon to stop Broly from really enraging the briefs family. Assaulted in school was one thing, but gods if she got knocked up? Oh that would be even worse for him, the Prince Vegeta the ghost of the family was notorious for dealing with pursuers of his daughter and anyone who placed her in situations that were compromising with deadly force. The file and background information was accurate and held some wild speculation.

He believed all of them out of fear.

"What else did you want? Or are you done wasting my time?" Broly asked finally trying to rid himself of another annoying human.

Geno blinked as he remembered why he had come up here. "Ah yes, well good news. Your cells have started to replicate and not continue mutations. Meaning that your ailment might be short lived and you can start a full recovery soon."

"Hmm, very well." He told the Dr, that was information he did want to know. "How accurate?"

"Trust me on this one. I have no reason to lie to you." He said, shrugging and looking back to his chart which agreed with his data.

"Good, soon I'll show you what you want and your world will change." Broly smirked as he could only imagine what would come next! With that he turned around and closed the door but his grin turned into a scowl as the aroma of an aroused blue haired saiyan lingered in his room making an already painful erection more painful…

He looked to the shower, for once it would be cold.

 **What did you think?**

 **R &R please and thank you**

 **MB**


	6. Avoidance

**Avoidance**

 **A/N: Thanks zugara, i'm just never sure what Persona his should have. He clearly should have deep issues but projecting them without him being over the top is hard. Trust me my previous incarnations are all different. Not one of my Broly's keeps the same personality.**

He felt completely humiliated.

And if there was one thing that Broly hated even worse than Kakarot, it was feeling humiliated.

Yet there he stood in the main lobby of the facility, staring at his reflection as he wore the clothes that had been set out for him by Bra the previous night. His fists clenching tightly. He scanned over the short, blue button down collared shirt he was wearing with aggravation. He hated shirts, there had never been a point that he had worn anything except pants leaving his chest all but exposed. His purpose was nothing but showboating; the strength of his ancestors and gift of being the strongest saiyan alive he was too be enjoyed in its splendor from the waist up.

No being prostrated around. Broly, the legend, a deadly and ferocious warrior, forced to wear human clothes and about to endeavor on a bet with a little half breed.

What in the hell was this life coming to?

Broly turned away from his reflection, gathering up what little patience existed in his being. The legend only rubbed his fingers as he exhaled a breath. He had always been subject to humiliation, it was a constant thing at the hands of his father and others. From the first enslavement and being bound and unable to act like a child, to the very others where he had been locked away to other aliens. His father in particular had always pleasured in practically destroying his own self-worth and pride time and time again. Oftentimes succeeding and riling out the monster inside. He had tried to ignore it when he was young, but it was like a fly you couldn't quite kill but buzzed around your ears. Coupled with the mental strain he knew he had growing on top of the life he had been living in the past few months he just couldn't make sense of himself.

Now not only was he dealing with the very definition of humiliation and degradation, but he was actually going to go shopping with the half breed. The same loud, annoyance of a female whom he almost kissed the night before in an out of place moment of weakness. He shook his head mortified of what he might've done.

 _You'd have fucked her senseless…_

"Well Broly you are certainly dressed for an occasion." Dr. Geno said in a surprised tone as he rounded the corner. Giving him a smile before turning back to his notes for a moment and checking his time. "So I've heard from a little bird that you are going shopping with Bra Briefs. I'm certain that's not correct is it?" He chuckled not believing the rumor one bit.

Broly just stood to the side giving the doctor a scowl.

 _That little…_

"Hey, Broly you're actually looking normal today in those clothes," Bra's voice entered into the conversation. She was surprised that he was not only wearing them but looked genuinely good. His light blue shirt top a perfect match to her own light halter top. It was a perfect match, and her perfectly satin white mini skirt which her father never wanted to see her in again after her sixteenth birthday when she had worn it. It was barely decent with the hugging of her hips and a light golden belt loosely hung around her waist along with an assortment of fine jewelry. An azure diamond ring on one hand and a sterling silver bracelet and a diamond and platinum necklace. Each a healthy sum, if she was going out in the world there was only one-way Bra Briefs left and that was like a spoiled princess and she knew it.

"You can't be serious, Broly tell me you aren't," Geno couldn't have felt more stunned than even when he found the massive man frozen in ice. He eyed the giant but shifted his glance carefully to Bra. He couldn't have believed this nor did he trust this, he very much doubted if he ever would with this man.

"Well come along Broly I've a full day planned and I mean the works! The full thing, at least twenty stores then lunch, a many, petty, and massage to round out my day. "She gestured for the saiyan to follow her thin spaghetti strap designer purse which was a fortune in of itself.

Though as she did she looked at the way his eyes were averted from her. He hadn't even glanced at her once since appearing. Part of her wondered if their… _incident_ earler before had made things slightly awkward now. She hadn't meant for anything by it, but… what if he did? She quickly ran her brain through what happened and nearly happened.

 _Its obvious!_ He had been the one leaning in, not her. She had assumed to just simply discuss it with him when they were alone and more importantly clear the air. She certainly didn't want there to be any misinterpreted thoughts or confusion between the two of them.

The blue haired heiress was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she wasn't even listenin to a word Dr. Geno was saying. She was brought back to reality when Broly's head snapped to the doctor shooting him an ice cold glare.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Broly turned his gaze to her. "Girl, just get on with it. I'm not sitting around and listening to this." He growled warningly.

"Broly, you can't be leaving the compound," Geno interrupted. "This is serious, if you get injured out there won't be any medical facilities to take care of you."

"Wait Doctor Geno." Bra said holding up a hand. Looking to Geno with soft expression. "I assure you there won't be any problems. It's an opportunity for my little project and besides you can't keep him cooped up. He'll get out on his own, he'll be under my supervision."

"Miss. Briefs," The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Please just a moment in private-"

Broly snarled, his fiery black eyes meeting Bra's stepping between him and the doctor when the young man tried to ask for a private word. "You are not my damn keeper! If I want to leave with the fucking girl, then I will fool! Now I will not warn you again before I make you pay understand!" Broly's words seethed through his grinding teeth, his fists tight and trembling with rage.

Many of the occupants in the main lobby stopped to look and stare, while normally it was common to see Broly pissed off he was actually boiling mad. It had been months since he had left this little hole and it was feeling like he was a fucking prisoner. Maybe that's what he needed now to get rid of this pathetic feeling that had overcome him. Get away from the place that had become just another place where he was locked up. It was an escape attempt and it had always worked for him before in the past after his father tried to just keep him locked away. Escaping his torment in any way, maybe this was, pun intended, what the doctor ordered.

"Calm down Broly or you'll ruin your clothes." She said simply walking over towards him and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She rolled one hand to fix a wrinkle in the collar before stepping back and nodding approvingly.

The young woman noted with content and relief that his fists while still clenched tightly to make diamonds out of coal, were no longer shaking. She looked back up to his face but his expression was one was still burning, his eyebrows scrunched up tightly. "You do look good in blue, and I think you'll look even better when I get you some real clothes and my new outfit, "She told him softly.

Bra's scent, words, and touch all fell over the massive warrior with the warmth of the burning sun, driving down his almost unquenchable anger. His drumming heart which had been like a hammer in his chest just a moment ago, screaming to escape that he needed, was fading and his rage slowly with it. He scowled, mildly confused. It was surreal, nothing had _ever_ made him feel like this, but this half breed… he looked into her eyes and saw a kind expression. He wasn't expecting this, or felt anything like this at all.

The legend grunted and looked away, his jaw set as he just glared at the wall. "do what you want," he mumbled. Bra smiled a little in victory when she saw that he wasn't just mad anymore. She could've sworn that she saw some emotion a little taste of uncertainty in his dark eyes before he found the wall more entertaining.

"Now for _you,"_ Bra said turning a bit to look at the doctor who was paling in shock who had watched everything with a near stunned expression of pure amazement. That was the only time he had ever witnessed Broly back down. "You are the one who said we had the day off, and with our weekly midterm break coming up soon I am in desperate need of new clothes and him as well. You also have to treat Broly more than just a subject or patient, he's a man and its clear he needs some air for once okay?"

Geno was taken back, slightly offended by her words and also embarrassed that she had some minor points but clearly the Brief's girl had her agenda. "Just be back before lights out." He said shaking his head before turning away and leaving.

"Well, that was easy." Bra said with a look of satisfaction.

"I could've just hit him, would've saved you the trouble." Broly's deep voice said from behind her. His tone all but making her shiver, and it wasn't out of fear. She looked over her shoulder to find him staring at her with interest, his head tilted a bit to the side. She raised her eyebrow at him, a playful look in her eyes.

"What? Did I, the annoying half-breed stop the great warrior from hurting someone?" She couldn't stop her smirk.

Broly glared at her daring. The little girl was truly fearless. There had been men and women alike who had once quaked in their feet by hearing his name, yet here was this half-sayjin who all but joked with him out of amusement.

"Don't think you curb my desire for violence. This living arrangement is still tolerable," He acted indifferent, his trademark.

"Yeah, Yeah, well come along then. You're my whipping boy for the next ten hours." She jested, her eyes challenging with a smirk to match.

He grunted and started behind her missing the sparkling smile of accomplishment over the female's lips.

The pair stepped outside, while dressed for a hot summer day, the air was barely over sixty but for a half saiyan and full blooded male it was barely registered. Bra fishing in her purse for her capsule to her hover jet. With a pop she tossed it out and in a bang of gas there it was, her aquamarine with sure clear glistening shine hover jet. It was the best in the line, sleek, elegant, and beautiful everything that she was with an expensive price tag.

"Interesting," He admitted while watching her. She gave him a grin.

"Well of course, you didn't think I traveled in style?" She remarked sarcastically as she opened up her side. Thinking he was referring to her hover jet.

"I meant your technology not this ugly thing," he sneered glancing over this ugly contraption. He should be flying dammit!

"Oh well _excuse me,_ you jerk. I had thought you appreciated something that looked almost as good as me." She said as drolly as she could. Though she probably guessed the guy was used more so to flying than anything else, that and he was just being an ass.

Broly opened up the door and sat down in the passenger seat finding the smaller vehicle awkward as he had too lean his head down just a bit to even stay upright. "It is too small." He growled figuring punching a hole in the top of the roof to allow him to maybe get some space until the seat shifted and dropped back on its own.

"Relax, this thing can fit you," Truthfully she had forgotten just how tall Broly was but the seat allowed him just an extra inch of headspace and he leaned back against the headrest his hands clenched tightly in his lap. "Are you okay?" She asked, mild concern at the sense of anxiety and weariness on his face.

"Of course I am, half breed," He replied in annoyance a scowl forming over his face. "I just detest cramped spaces."

Bra noted that one, guy had some type of claustrophobia, but thought it best not to investigate. Starting up the hover jet they were soon airborne and flying towards North City and the second largest Mega Mall in the world. Partially owned by her family, Capsule Corp. It was the one investment that Bra's annoying tendencies had really paid off.

"Well," She spoke up breaking the comfortable silence. "About what happened…"

"Nothing happened," He said quickly not even looking at her as he found his eyes growing heavy and closed. "It was a lapse and will never bare repeating."

"Oh, okay I guess. " Bra said with a sigh. Well that was a little disappointing. She looked over at him again, and he glared at her in annoyance.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You are watching me."

"Why is that a problem?" Bra asked not sure why it was a big deal.

"I'm not one for people looking at me."

"Well, firstly you look tired." She said trying to divert his attention. He really did look tired but she had to admit he looked so dashing and she was a patron of the arts for things that looked good. "Did you even sleep last night? That garden bed cannot be that comfortable."

He only grumbled "I fell asleep for maybe twenty minutes and then had to endure pathetic human sounds."

"What?!" She exclaimed looking at him arrestingly. "You need way more sleep, Broly how the hell do you manage to function with that little?"

"I've gone a week without sleep and I would much rather not sleep if at all possible." He shot back a sneer at her. "Besides how am I supposed to sleep with all the fucking going on at all hours of the night!"

Bra flinched at that one the jet sharping for a moment and Broly's fist all but grinded tightly at the jump though his eyes looked the same. "What? No one is-"

"Halfbreed, I have ears, I have a nose I hear and smell things you know. There's nothing I find more infuriating is weaklings screwing." He said noting the slight blush on her face, "None of them are adequate either which makes it more insufferable."

Bra just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever I'm sure you could do _soo_ much better? Mr. I can't stop without killing myself while training, have you even-"

"I am a legendary warrior first, then a strong alpha male, and a full blooded saiyan. I know a thing or too that might surprise you half breed." His voice going low almost like an animal. She found her eyes looking at him as he was all but smirking as he rested his head back against the headrest.

She very much believed him, all of it.

Though she should really be more attentive she hadn't heard any of it, but then again Broly was in a boy's section of the facility.

She then mumbled a "whatever," then fell into a peaceful silence again. Nearly twenty minutes later they were about halfway to their destination, and Bra was satisfied having been so long since flying her favorite car. Not that she couldn't fly but she hadn't really done it all that well and hadn't been training specifically for it when she was with Broly on those off occasions.

She looked over at Broly to tell him they were halfway there, and then she saw surprisingly that he had actually fallen asleep. The normally tight and scowling expression on his face were gone, he was relaxed and breathing deeply. His head was back fully and his fists had slackened a bit.

 _Wow, that didn't take long._

Bra decided to be nice and adjust Broly's seat and let him lay down but when she pushed the button the saiyans eye's shot open and he lurched forwards with a start, finding himself again.

"Whoa, it's alright," She said. He just glared at her with eyes that were still weary and screamed exhaustion. She smiled and put a hand on his fist. "Listen just lay back and take a nap I'll tell-"

He shook his head, "I don't sleep laying down on anything that feels like a bed."

She gave him a look of confusion sensing the deep turmoil inside of his eyes. "Broly, its fine a leather seat won't hurt you."

He shook his head. "I only sleep on dirt and upright. Don't change it." He grunted leaning back against his seat feeling that he had made his point. Though truthfully he wasn't sure if what he said was true or not, he didn't want to have dreams. He hated his dreams. They only came in beds, always when he was in a bed… Before a moment later he had already fallen back asleep.

Bra was mulling over her choice to actually go through with this, sure the bet was in good sport but she had growing concerns about Broly. She had learned that deeply troubling thing, the man had some messed up issues but the bed things was bizarre.

The deep heavy breathing was interrupted as he grunted. She looked over at him, and he was flinching. As if someone was pinching him, his face contorted but then relaxed resuming his breathing. Bra sighed, it was obvious now why he always was in such a bad mood. He was never sleeping, even when she saw him out in the gardens the man never looked comfortable.

Well, she could still change her mind but as the massive mega mall came into view and the prospect of some sibling revenge came into thought… she decided to just go for it.

 **R &R **

**Please it helps a lot**

 **MB**


	7. Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

 **A/N: Thanks** **Zugara I appreciate it, don't think your loyal reviews go under appreciated by me. They don't you'll get a special lemon from me personally with this couple before anyone else as my thanks when the story gets to it.**

They flew in silence, Broly sleeping mostly soundly his hands resting on his lap, eyes closed with evident bags underneath. Bra while happy for their previous talk decided to not press the tired saiyan and just let him rest. Until finally arriving at her destination the massive mega mall nearly two miles long and three stories tall, though the top story was a full blown multiplex theater and the second floor was a rest and recreational area, filled with all of life's necessities. From Spa's, massages, workout rooms, an indoor track and Olympic swimming pool via membership. It was surreal to see it at times as it dwarfed even her home at Capsule Corp. by a considerable margin.

Coming to a landing the bounce of the landing gear waking the saiyan but he didn't jump, but slowly open his eyes. "We're here!" Bra announced joyfully as she opened up her side door. "Ah, feels just like home in a way!" She took a full breath and giving herself a stretch.

Broly slammed the door shut hard making an echo across the parking lot. Bra shooting him a glare as she looked towards him and pressed the button on her hover jet, encapsulating it.

"Hey, do not hurt my baby! That is our ride home," She warned him, catching the capsule from the air and placing it in her purse.

"It is metal, and has no feelings," Broly grumbled, never had he heard of a piece of technology as someone's _baby!_ Crossing his arms over his chest as he looked around and saw the enormity of people heading in and out of the building.

They were in a parking lot, with a variety of stores everywhere, people were just everywhere unaware of the powerful saiyan warrior that stood just feet from them in some cases. It was almost suffocating to be around so many people, seeing so many people made him tense unless he wasn't causing murder and chaos this was new treaded territory.

Bra saw the way Broly's eyes were looking around anxious and clearly discomforted. For someone so intimidating he clearly just wasn't used to people, _they really did keep him cooped up too long the guy can't handle this?_ She reached out her hand taking his own with hers, a gentle pressure on his fingers shifted his eyes immediately to hers before narrowing.

"Now, just relax Broly. It will be fun, there's plenty of awesome food to eat inside and I'll be sure to let you sample it." She told him gently, giving him a small smile. His look became almost disgusted and took his head away from hers.

"I am not a child, nor am I a dog that you can drag around, half-breed!" He snapped warningly at her. Watching her roll her eyes and pull out a simple contraption and place them over her eyes. "Just what the hell is that device?" He had seen something like that on the other humans in the lab but none that were a full different shade. "Some tracking device?"

"No there just sunglasses. Silly!" She said giggling waving him off. "They are just to block out the sun, which there isn't any and keep me from being recognized," She said nonchalantly shrugging.

"Recognized," He responded, his brow raising. "Who would recognize you?"

She gave him a smug smile. "Well… _I_ am the daughter of the wealthiest, smarteset, and most beautiful woman on the planet, Broly." She raised her own eyebrow back at him. "You remember the capsule technology? Well my grandfather and mother invented it. Then take what you have of a concept of wealth and fame and multiply by a thousand. Then you might understand just how much value my person is." She said grining.

He grunted unimpressed. "Girl, you are just full of yourself."

"A little of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What?" He said, giving her a confused stare.

"It's a phrase, like being hypocritical." She said with a laugh. "Besides, you should be honored to be walking beside the prettiest woman on the planet. Many men would kill for that honor."

He snorted. "Vain as hell too."

"Ohh… I didn't hear you deny what I said." Giving him a slow wink as she raised her glasses making him spit and turn away. "Now don't be like that, come on now, we've got a full day ahead of us!"

Bra didn't waste any time and took Broly's arm nearly dragging him despite his size and strength she was much more than a human. Broly of course stayed very close to her even when she released her grip on him. He was almost brushing against her. His unease was rolling off him like waves and she could feel it but their little bet was on and he wasn't uttering a single word of complaint. She couldn't help but smile knowing this was going to be so much fun! She hadn't gone shopping in months and now she had well a semi-date and one that just attracted all sorts of sweet attention. Increasing her already bloated ego even more. Though as she processed how the day might go she wondered just how he would react to seeing just how good Earth was. Considering she had to resort to near blackmail to drag him out here but, she had hope that he would enjoy just something.

They only had about eight hours…

"Ah perfect!" She said nearly skipping with delight as she plucked out a brand new dress. She turned to show Broly but his eyes were everywhere but her, making her slightly pout but his eyes were tightly knit. "Broly?"

He snapped to her and his frown was clear. He was clearly uncomfortable, and was already possibly doubting that he could do this without screaming in frustration. But his pride, ego and male testosterone was on the line.

"What's the matter?" She said reaching out for him but he backed off instantly.

"Stop touching me!" He seethed, before clenching his fist tightly at his side. "Now just what is that ridiculous thing?" Looking to the object in her hands.

"Okay, calm down geez!" Bra said going back to her dress. "This is a cocktail dress first off silly!" Using that term almost endearingly. "A designer brand too! What do you think? Me or not me?" She said almost modeling her dress over herself in front of the saiyan who looked at her in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to know that if you aren't wearing the damn thing?" He shrugged trying not to look directly at her.

"Well I clearly can't drop my clothes here. I'm going to find some nice ones then try them on. I need a new full dress, a cocktail dress. At least six new pairs of Lingerie- I'm sure you'll love seeing me in those." She said almost purring as he just gave her the most baffled look in the world.

"What, is Lingerie?" He had never heard that term before. Just what strange customs and words dis this stupid planet have?

"Oh-My-Gawd!" Bra said almost running her hand over her face. "Well… then we'll just have to surprise you now won't we?" Oh well that could be a picture moment at least. "Well I defiantly want some of these, but I would like to see you get something new, that shirt is nice but it doesn't fit you right it's about to rip because it's too tight."

Grabbing at least four colors she pulled them around and lead Broly to another section just across the way to where men's clothing was being set out. Full thick satin shirts, collared and uncolored oh the choices! She was almost giddy. "Alright, you just have to try these on! We'll see which fits you best, and then we'll know just which size-Broly! Wait what the hell?"

Broly gave her the most blank look he could muster, as he dropped his shirt to the floor. "What are you screaming about?" He asked already sick of this. "You said try on, now I'm going to try them on. Now just give me one of the damn things."

"Put your shirt back on!" She said, hushed, looking around and instantly spotting women who had stopped dead in their tracks to look over at him. Even some men too who glanced over with envious eyes. Not that she wasn't enjoying the view, but still.

"You want me to put them on, so how am I going to do that with another shirt on?" He added watching the blush spreading over her face. "Or are you expecting something else?"

Bra growled, grabbing the discarded shirt then took him by the hand. He let her quite enjoying seeing the little female flustered and she dragged him to the nearest fitting rooms, himself actually quite enjoying the shapely backside.

They stopped when they finally got to the changing rooms. A young woman with thin trendy glasses and designer wear perked up at their arrival from behind her station, smiling broadly.

"Hello there Miss. Would you like-my," She said as she saw the full blown tall tan, long haired man standing next to her, her jaw gaping open. Broly was still staring at the shapely ass in front of him having not paid it much attention since knowing her. Bra took a moment to find her name tag.

"Hello Denice," she greeted. "I'm looking for a men and women's fitting section."

Realizing in that moment that she was still holding Broly's hand but didn't follow his eyes to realize he was admiring her but. It seemed like he wasn't even aware if they were holding hands as well.

She felt a bit of a blush.

"Oh of course, I'll find a couple's fitting room if you would like?" Denice said almost eagerly clearly she was enjoying the massive ripped chest. The Saiyan lifted his gaze up realizing such scrutiny and glared back. He snarled in anger with response.

"Keep your eyes off me. Filth!" He growled. The girl quickly palling as Bra forced a smile and laugh. Reaching to pat him on the wrist.

"He's just playing! We'll be fine in separate rooms, don't worry about it." She told the girl who nodded and took a step back as Broly continued to glare at her. She had to actually drag the saiyan away using some of her real strength but he partially allowed it as well.

"I do not play, half-breed." Broly spat adamantly as they walked away. Bra only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be nice," She said still holding hands with the annoyed saiyan behind her. "You didn't mind it when it was me if I recall looking at your gorgeous body." She was met with surprising silence. Looking back at the baffled look on his face and the slight blush. She held back her snicker not really how adorable his face was when he was blushing. "Okay now you can change in here in private and when your done I'll have you tell me about how good I look."

Finally, with an empty room in sight. She walked in and removed her sunglasses. Setting them down on the bench next to her purse. She then stretched up to hang up his shirts and a few of her items she had been dying to try on. Broly found himself staring at the exposing flesh of her back as she stretched up following down her legs that also rose up higher. He found himself focusing intently at the smooth, exposed skin.

She was a mouthwatering female, and he couldn't help but wonder just how it would all feel just underneath his palms. Without that top, bottom… what would this desirable little female be like?

"Okay, so I'll be just outside. Try some of these and-"

Sher found her voice dry up as she turned around to find Broly's face just above hers. His hands planted on the sides of the wall blocking her escape. His eyes were burning and intense as they went all over hre body, and she suddenly became very aware of his heat and shift in smell.

She couldn't back up she was almost pressed hard against the wall. He stayed still, his gaze locking with hers. He was overwhelming and drowning her with such intensity.

"B..Broly?"

He pulled back shaking his head as if not realizing what he was doing himself. He pulled back his arms and took a step back and looked at her. She was looking at him, he couldn't read it, he scowled back at her.

"don't get any ideas, girl. I don't care about the clothing. I only thing I want is full access to the gravity chamber at maximum levels. I won't break no matter what even its _you,"_ he sneered.

He was convincing himself all but moments ago he had been ready to forget his reason and sanity and throw Bra against the wall and shred her clothing and forcing himself on her in every way imaginable for as long as he could. It was upsetting him that he was almost ready to break mentally, too loose sight of his goal and what he was using her for. He was berating himself mentally as he been almost blindsided by lust. The saiyan took another step back and locked his fists at his side and looked away.

If he gave in to his desires he would just end up paying for it later.

And it would never happen again for him, Broly had given in several times before and _every_ time he had no matter how small he had paid for it each worse than the last.

Bra merely stared at him in mild shock, unsure of what the hell that had been about. One minute he's about ready to start forcing himself on her and the next he was back to his old grumpy snarky self. She let out a deep breath to calm herself, slowly. Broly was an enigma the man had lust and desire all over himself for, she wasn't blind and her nose told her more than he wanted her to believe but… ugh. Some men were more complicated than her father it seemed.

"O-kay then, I'll just grab a few more things and you try them on and I'll give you the approval if you like them." She said trying to redirect their attention to something else other than each other for a moment.

He just snorted, and Bra took it as her chance to leave but not before feeling almost as flustered as he was.

Several hours later, they had picked quite the variety of shirts, shorts, pants for him. His shirts thin and barely an inch down his shoulders they were all of very reserved colors. Black, white and gray that he preferred but he didn't mind too much when it was blue either. His pants were all loose, he wanted nothing tight black, white were the colors of choice. He gave no liking to the texture of jeans or rough fabrics.

For her however, oh she had pulled through a variety in the women's section. She was a scrutinizing everything with practiced efficiency in the mirror before coming out and gauging Broly's reaction. For a man who seemed indifferent to most of the styles of earth he reacted very well to full length outfits that had a loose but frame fitting style. Now for women his tastes varied but he enjoyed seeing her in white, blue, black, purple, and red. Only solid colors. Finding some enjoyment when he picked out things for her she noticed the grin on his lips of course she had a dirty trick saved for the last hurrah of her impromptu modelling session.

She stepped out in a thin strap blue bikini having need of a new one, more so to show off. Knowing it was completely indecent and one her father would burn before seeing her in it in public. His reaction had been priceless making Bra only grin and swell with self-confidence. The saiyan went completely red faced and stared, her nose flooded by the smell of a well aroused saiyan male. Of course his jaw dropping experience had lasted only a few seconds before he snorted something about vulgar, annoying before turning into an incoherent mumble.

Of course he had become prepared when she tried on Lingere, making her almost pout when he only shifted his posture a bit and looked at her bored. Clearly he was prepared for her game. Oh well, she thought she couldn't win them all.

Next they went to shoes and Broly was indifferent finding nothing to fit his size eighteen feet. Compared to her she was terrible with shoe shopping, she always had needed her mother's advice because of her own indecisiveness.

She just grabbed eight boxes and walked away with them to the bewilderment of the saiyan. "What a girl needs choices?" She said looking back over at him.

"One would've been adequate." He rolled his eyes.

"Great, women always need more than one." She said ignoring his comment, with a smile. The shoes were enjoyable but a little awkward to carry, she'd have to arrange for them to be shipped to the facility.

Throughout the experience Broly kept his calm.

"Well? Have you sated your desire for material goods vile half-breed?" He said impatiently. "I would rather do something else, if you don't mind. You know like eating or have you forgotten that?" he added sarcastically.

Bra merely smiled, more than pleased with herself that they day had been so far a good deal in all sorts of ways. She had a brand new wardrobe and had fancied up her semi-date with some more mouthwatering apparel. Although she had to admit they looked damn good together and best of all they were actually _having fun._

Well at least she felt like it was fun, and the more she enjoyed herself she was sure he would as well.

"Food sounds perfect, lets head and get something bad for ourselves. We earned a treat." She said pulling up her purse and walking beside her large saiyan having encapsulated all of the other purchases save her shoes for easy travel.

[***]

"See? That was totally bad wasn't it?" Laughing at the tray of food that had been ravaged by a hungry saiyan.

"I will admit; I might have enjoyed it. Though I don't know why you would call it bad?" He gave her a look clearly not understanding her sarcasm. He had devoured human food before but this was amazing, fried foods, hamburgers, pizza, burritos, fries, and this thing called ice-cream.

"Well," She started taking a drink from her soft drink. Having been ages since having a soda, it was refreshing. "Bad means it's not healthy and I don't eat it very often because I need to maintain this figure you've been drooling over."

Broly growled as his eyes glared at her. She was teasing him again, he wondered how to best stop such an annoyance.

"Honestly, Broly. You can just keep playing the angry card." She told him. He snorted in response inhaling the rest of his meal though a sharp pain shot through his skull. "You can admit it, you enjoyed yourself. I won't mind."

Broly gave her snarl. "You have no idea what I enjoyed half-breed."

"Oh, just relax. The gravity simulator is still waiting for you." Bra said rolling her eyes. Reaching out to him she placed her hand over his. "Come on, you had a good time." She exclaimed, studying his gaze but his face twitched with some form of amusement.

"I don't enjoy anything against my will, girl. Especially about your little _Coercion_ to even get me on this trip. I don't enjoy being blackmailed to enjoy myself."

"Um," Bra said nervously taking her hand back but found that Broly's own had caught her wrist. "It was just an incentive; you don't have to take it personally."

"Oh, I see. You think a little incentive can be a good thing?" He said almost mockingly.

"It was fun! You know that. You enjoyed yourself and your meal." Bra exclaimed studying his dark eyes for what was tinkering behind those eyes of his.

"You know makes me enjoy myself?" He asked dangerously. Bra felt herself swallow and shake her head slowly she wondered if she had an escape plan right now with Broly's hand firmly wrapped around hers. She was anticipating something along the lines of rape, plunder, and murder being on the top of that list with his attitude.

"I think seeing one's limits is always a good time."

"Huh?" She asked, hers blinking not sure if she understood that answer.

"Sure. Like how well you control your energy under pressure." He said calmly as he stood up his hand pulling her against him and before she could even begin to process what he might do. "Here. Let's see how well you fly-!"

"Wa-"

She didn't get anything out further as Broly pulled back using his still incredible strength and fired her into the air with her wrist as hard as he could. Bra screamed all the way up surprising everyone in the food court with the open topped roof for the food court having been decided to be adequate for Broly sometime ago should he need to leap out to escape. It also made an amazing flying hole. Bra tried to desperately regain control overherself she had very little expirence flying hell she had only gotten some hang of it when on the ground under control but with the rush of the air and the increasing plummeting ground coming into view she could only flap her arms trying to control herself. Broly couldn't help the snicker of laughter that escaped him as he watched before finally bursting out laughing as he watched her fall back down.

 _That asshole! I'm going to die somehow I just know it! I'm too young and pretty to die!_ She though trying to manage her ki but no it continued to elapse beyond her control as she came back down the mall growing bigger and bigger.

She screamed trying one final time as she hollered. "BROO-LLLYYY, YOOOU ASSSHOLLLE!"

Finally, she landed square in his arms.

Bra looked up at him in a daze her body shaking from the quick vertigo and the self-induced terror she had envisioned for herself as well. He just continued laughing as she hit him hard in the chest the blow while flinching was totally worth it.

"Well, it seems you fail under pressure. Good thing I was here to save your life. Perhaps you should learn a lesson from this," He said taunting her lack of control.

"You…You! I hate you!" She breathed out, shaking his arms were still rock solid and warm as she just rested against him for a moment. He just kept laughing.

"You should enjoy yourself more. Or do you need another incentive from me?" He then set her down. Bra squeaking at the sudden reaction. Broly then kept his hands at his side as he just held a look of pure enjoyment.

"You… are just…" She growled at him making the male saiyan in him almost purr in response.

"Is that?" One person said leaning into another.

"No way-! It Couldn't be… but the blue hair!"

Voices quickly ran all around as people began to recognize the now no longer disguised heiress and Bra's frazzled state didn't realize it being preoccupied with how she was going to murder him in his sleep. That the rush of voices had come too quick. The sight greeting everyone was the daughter of the capsule corp. empire was out in public in the north city mega mall on a date with a tall dark handsome man. The tabloids were going to enjoy these pictures of such a mug saiyan proud of his handwork.

A flash snapped! Then more followed.

Broly roared at the quick snap at his senses. His hand recoiling to his eyes. He felt burning in his eyes as more continued to just flash all over him. He grit his teeth, exhaling in a controlled fury a string of chosen curses ripping out through his mind.

Bra realized too late that her peace was up, she had forgotten her damn glasses in the stall of the changing room where she had left them next to Broly. She had to get out now before this got smeared everywhere!

"Is it true you are Bra Briefs! What can you say to us miss! Who's your male friend? Are you currently engaged? Is he the father of an illegitimate love child!" The questions asked with no concern or care for her personal being. She recoiled back into Broly's presence more out of instinct like she had when she was out with her brother, mother and god forbid her father. She never enjoyed the paparazzi, they had been all over her more than her mother.

"No denying the question? Incredible news!" One voice shouted out in disbelief. "The story of a lifetime, the fiancée of Bra Briefs in the flesh!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked. Turning to Broly who was looking already pissed beyond belief. "Come on let's get-"Her hand on his shoulder got removed.

Broly only growled angrily and cut her off, "No one dares attack me! You'll die for this!" He hissed through his teeth, his harsh glare also making many of those who had rushed the heiress actually jump backwards. The flashes of lights in his eyes were some predatory attack on him! They had weakened his vision it was a surprise attack clearly.

"It has to be true that's why he's reacting this way!" Another voice chimed in taking weary step back, camera in hand and pad of paper in the other. He was shaking but man the story was a scoop of the year.

Bra wasn't listening to the man as she focused on getting Broly's attention back to her. Of all the things to happen it had to be now! Her hand grabbed his and placed the other on his back. "Broly, please-"

"Enough of the lights!" Broly screamed shoving her to the side his arm rearing back and swatting at all of the devices in front of him blasting and hitting each one with the back of his palm the stings and nicks worth every bit as he watched the shatter to the ground to the angry roars and cries of surprise.

"You.. Will pay!" He spat out, his body shaking with rage. Bra couldn't tell if it was from rage or something else but she couldn't recognize that look anymore.

His eyes were distant and clouded. Aside from the fools in front of him no one had dared in years to attack him like this.

He wasn't seeing human's no they were enemies!

He was seeing the face of his father.

Many took a step back as the large man clearly in a rage and unable to control himself with the murderous fury rolling in his eyes.

They were all silenced when Broly closed his eyes and threw his head back and laughed in unadulterated cackle of complete insanity. His world was going white as his fists clenched at his side as his body began to shake. Bra's mind was racing as she had to do something! Anything if she didn't she was damn sure Broly would go into a rage when she had promised that nothing would happen under her watch. He was going to hurt or kill someone, she had very little to doubt that he would do just that.

"Humans," Broly seethed, not seeing Bra or what she was doing, "I will make you suffer a thousand lifetimes of agony to be as-"

His words, his rage choked in his throat, as something was rapidly sliding inside of his mouth as he felt warm lips on his and warm hands on both sides of his face.

Bra could think of no other way to snap him out of it. He had been so close to kissing her twice she had to bet on anything on this as. Her tongue lapped inside his stunned mouth. Her only hope was to shock him and with enough focus with her hands holding around his back she took into the air amidst another flurry of flashing lights.

Broly, was too shocked to push her away, instinctively growling in a low throat at the pressure of her lips and tongue rolling unimpeded in his mouth. He had never had anyone do it to him before, and it set his loins on fire like nothing before. Bra shuddered as she felt the air all around them via the freedom of her flight pausing in the air several hundred feet up her concentration locked tight as she felt him, before pressing herself fully against him to keep him from falling. He was burning hot with her own energy and his abnormally hot temperature against the cool wind was addicting. He gasped at the feel of her body touching his own, and for the moment completely forgot about what he had been planning to do.

 **Yep... they did it. Now what huh?**

 **R &R **

**MB**


	8. Shared Darkness

**Shared Darkness**

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it, this is probably the most dialogue i've ever used in a story between two characters not breaking between a time skip later on. Broly most of all because of his hard to place emotions but tell me what you think, am I still getting the legendary saiyan or not?**

Broly had finally noticed the world around them, they were in the air. Suspended by the power of the little half-breed, and he understood why she had done this. She was distracting him, playing with him from having some fun!

 _Well, if you want it so much little girl._ He thought smugly. She might have thought this was just going to end like that, but it wasn't that woman could just place her hands and mouth all over him without paying a price. Broly realized with absolute delight that this little display could be just what he finally needed. He needed to rid of his desire of her, and she was completely giving him a way out.

And he was for finally removing this critical annoyance as soon as possible.

Broly put one arm around Bra's waist and pulled her firmly against him.

He then closed his eyes and claimed her kiss with his own.

Bra's heart raced when she felt his response. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of him dominating her tongue with his own. The moistness of his mouth was so delicious that she had ever tasted. She had intended to just snap him out of whatever it was and then let go but she gave in to the kiss, but now she was unable to pull away either.

They just remained there, completely forgetting about the world and what they were doing in the air fully as Broly fully explored every single nook and cranny of her mouth. The half-breeds taste was exquisite and he hadn't ever sampled such a fruit before in all the worlds he'd visited. She was just too good and he couldn't stop himself from getting more of her mouth.

Broly another hand on the side of her neck to deepen their kiss even as Bra slowly pushed against him to breathe. He wouldn't let her escape so easily. She pushed against his chest her hands half-heartedly trying to make the saiyan stop but she only let herself be pushed backwards as his fingers slid against the back of her head. His tongue swirling with her own, no boy had ever kissed her like this. It was indescribable the feeling that he was invoking inside of her.

Her power dropped and she felt her aura as well but her body took over naturally and they lowered to the ground of the roof of the mega mall. Just the two of them as Broly and Bra still swapped one much needed moment of stress relief. Bra happy for everything to be okay and Broly just happy to finally be sampling the female.

Finally, and reluctantly, she breathlessly pulled away from him. He groaned in disapproval but controlled himself, using a great deal of willpower he did not know he had to not force his lips back on hers. Bra looked up into his eyes to find they were milky with lust and desire just written across both of them as he stared back into hers. His eyes alone were practically enough to make her wet, and it frightened her just how amazing that kiss was.

With one simple action, Broly had set her world ablaze and showed her a level of passion she had never been able to experience. Boyfriends were one thing but she had never felt a man like him.

Broly smirked at the equally dazed look in her eyes.

"Satisfied, halfbreed?" He said marking her eyes quickly realize what his words meant. He laughed looking back down they had come at the mess of people still far to down in the open domed room to look up and see them on the roof. "I will admit, you aren't bad." His voice low and smug.

With continued disciple, Broly released her taking a step back to just marvel at his handiwork. The deep seated rage had been completely removed but now replaced with a furious desire to ravage her. He had tasted her, felt her, good gods it was everything that he had imagined it would've been. Ignoring his protesting body, he looked back at her. "But sparing them my wrath is all you get. I'll be waiting down on the ground when you're ready." He took a leap into the air clearing well over a football field and landed down on the ground in an open section of the parking lot his impact almost shaking the lot completely. Safely removing himself from letting his body do what it very much wanted.

 _Hell._

She blinked watching as he jumped off and away from her. That was intense… just how-. A buzzing in her purse alerted her having forgotten about it still hanging loosely from her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Sis, are you okay?" The voice of a worried Trunks not liking her response.

"Look," She said wondering if he had been nearby somehow. "Just… give me a moment."

"Are you hurt? Bra tell me!" her brother's voice strained a bit. He had felt her ki spike and shift drastically and while normally he couldn't rarely feel her power at all that had alerted him to something was wrong. That and his father had been in the same room and demanded to know just what was going on as well with is princess.

"I'm okay… I'm fine" She said sounded exhausted. She guessed he probably wasn't nearby then if he was still asking.

"Then why are you out of breath, what happened to you?"

"I just… I got harassed by the you know who. So I got a little agitated okay… I'm fine really." She said almost instinctively. Her eyes widening as she realized just what she had just done. Her hand going to her mouth.

There was a muffled voice on the other end. A very agitated one grabbing the phone. "Daughter!" The voice shouted angrily making Bra almost jump to her feet in surprise. Of course it was her father, a man overprotective of her than anyone could imagine. The world would never be good enough for his little princess, and she would never be mistreated. Having nearly lost her life due to her youthful foolishness once the saiyan prince was even more overprotective of her.

[***]

Bra finished the last drop of inside of her beer bottle before putting it down near her work station. She eyed her school work for a brief moment contemplating how much more she would do before just call it. Instead, she sighed and turned back to the plethora of notes, thoughts, and hypothesis over a certain saiyan's DNA. This mess was just like always, incoherent to all except to her. Considering her pet project, she hadn't been ever able to focus on it since they had gotten back and he had all but left her without even so much as a thank you. Not that what she was doing was simple, but she found it easy to lose herself in her technical work, forget about everything and just work until she dropped.

It made it easy to forget that she was unable to shake feelings that had been building since they got back.

The blue haired woman was honestly, unable to figure that Broly could just run away like that. It had been almost a week since the incident and he hadn't even graced her presence once. No matter how heated their usual exchanges he had evaded her completely. But she had been true to her word removing the locks and soon the gravity simulator was running at a hundred times gravity non-stop. This wasn't at all how she had pictured things going after what happened. Part of her was happy, part of her was sad, and another part was very lonely. Maybe all three were true, she wasn't sure where she exactly stood, or when she had come to this impasse.

So she had worked. Kept her mind busy and threw herself into her studies, vigorously and regaining a lot of time and effort back. It had kept her from how much she had been thinking about the long haired saiyan and how much she wanted to just have a face to talk to about things. Even if he never talked back or mocked her, he was at least honest with her.

She glanced over to the clock and sighed, it was well over one and she had been up since seven, with only breaking now to grab some alcohol. While not allowed wasn't illegal either, she had her ways around such rules. Everyone else was probably asleep or tucked away in their rooms.

But she was far from tired. In fact, she wanted to grab another beer.

A few mintues later Bra popped open her portable fridge and pulled out a new cold bottle. She cracked off the top of the cap with her fingers easily enough. As she was smelling the aroma of the beer she looked up, out the large window view of the garden.

With better nighttime vision her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure before more detail's came in. She made out the frame, and hair immediately. It wasn't a hard guess, who else snuck into the girl's botanical gardens almost every night.

 _Well, looks like he's taking a break. I wonder what he's up too?_ She was actually curious, normally he went straight to sleep in the garden.

She looked down at her beer bottle with a sigh. She figured why not, she'd go and join him. It wasn't like she had anything better to do at the moment. Not to mention, she was aching for company and in particular she had missed his.

 _What has happened to me?_

That was the billion credit question now wasn't it. He had been thinking about it for hours on end now, he had while training while eating and whatever else he could squeeze into his busy schedule. He was down the gardens cross legged his lower back resting against a large moss covered rock.

How had he not recovered his ability to use his powers? He had gone even harder than before, his physical strength far greater than before but still he couldn't summon any of his ki. His success had been minimal, and he hadn't ever been able to comprehend why.

There had to be something wrong, just like he had been when he first transformed he assumed.

 _But why?_ What could there possibly be that held him back.

He was stuck in limbo and it was aggravating.

Bra observed him curiously as she came from behind. Broly was wearing only training shorts and one of the gray shirts she had bought for him, his hands resting behind the back of his head. Bra found herself smirking a little when he was actually wearing the clothes, more impressively a shirt.

"Leave me be," He demanded, knowing her smell and presence instantly without even glancing back. "I don't need anyone right now."

"Broly, you don't own this place I can be here if I want."

Broly scoffed at her remark while truthfully he couldn't offer a response back. He felt himself grown more agitated when he heard her sit down on the grass just a foot from him on his right. He had avoided her since that day and had find it enjoyable to be rid of her. Deep inside, the legend had been more concerned that she might've taken his actions about thoroughly kissing her to be some sort of statement. Thankfully, that hadn't seemed to happen.

Now she was back, and he was already on edge and waiting for something to spark a conversation.

But nothing happened.

He sat there in quiet with her until it began to gnaw on his brain. "What do you want, spit it out."

"I don't need anything, I just thought I'd join you."

"Since when have I ever needed your company?" He sneered.

"Well, maybe I just wanted your company," She said ignoring his aggressiveness.

"Go somewhere else, no one needs my company." He snapped.

"There's no one else around here that treats me like I'm normal." Bra admitted, staring at the grass in front of her. She didn't feel anything bad, just stating the simple truth. "You're the only one who sees me differently." It surprised her by how easily the words rolled off her tongue.

She raised her beer and took a drink.

Broly fell into silence, he didn't feel he could respond to that. Her words were nothing mind shattering to him. He had always seen the interactions between humans and the blue half-breed. She had been always something else to them, uncommonly courteous, nice and cheerful when he knew that they reeked with jealously and despised her.

He knew that feeling well, waiting for those moments back when he was onboard a ship or with his _father_ and how people acted around them. He could easily relate to her, even if he didn't want to. Though he was not in the mood for listening to her complain or whine about it. He'd seen enough shit in his lifetime to stop caring, if he had ever started.

To his surprise she didn't say anything except move closer to him. He glanced at her before raising a questioning glance at what was offered to him.

"What?" He asked impassively.

"It's a beer. I thought you might enjoy an alcoholic drink." She said not sure if he had ever had one.

"I don't recall asking."

"No but you're sitting here all alone in the darkness without a purpose… so I'm sure you need one."

Broly slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes strained as always with a complete lack of sleep, truthfully it had been over five days but as he looked at her she looked far more run down that normal. Her clothes were incredibly snug, a light red tank-top and thigh cut jeans, her figure was appreciated. She was also not wearing any shoes or socks. Bra offered him a smile as his eyes finally rested on the open beverage being offered to him.

He shrugged and reached over to take it. His fingers grazed against hers for a moment on the cold wet glass, then pulled back quickly in a moment. Then looking back away from her. The saiyan just spun the bottle in his fingers for a second before raising it to sample it. It was decent; though he then took a larger gulp and the bottle was quickly half empty, he felt his breath exhale and he laid back and let his eyes lower, enjoying the taste and the silence.

Until it was ruined.

"Not bad right?"

He only groaned in exasperation, his hand raking down his face. "Half-breed, for once just stop ruining the moment. Sit there and shut up so that I don't murder you." Bra only snorted in disbelief as he glared at her, his eyes fixed hard on hers. "What?"

"I've heard that line before." She said lying down on her side, her hand holding up the side of her head as her elbow kept her propped up. Her bottle sitting just in front of her stomach as her other hand let its fingers slide over the top spinning it on its edge.

"Do you think because I kissed you, I wouldn't do that?" He almost laughed expecting that hilarity to be the reason.

She laughed a little, her eyes still looking at the spinning bottle. "You only did that to try and get even with me. I'm not stupid as much as you like to claim that I am. You didn't mean anything by it and I managed to get you away from causing a scene so both our goals were reached."

Broly stared at her for a few more moments before looking back where he had before. He didn't offer a response.

They stayed like that for several minutes on both sides, their silence only pausing by one of them drinking their beer.

Broly decided to break the silence first.

"You are studying me as well… aren't you?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to make it a secret if you need to know but yes I am." She answered, not really sure where this line of questioning could go.

"So what am I? Sick, broken, diseased, a failure?" He said falling backwards his tone deep and guarded.

Bra shifted her eyes over to him, watching his muscles shift and tense and she could see his facial features tighten and shift. She studied him for a moment.

"You are many things."

"Of course I am, but _What_ am I?"

She could see one of his eyes twitching, clearly he wanted to understand more about himself, about his weakness. He assumed that she had cracked the code and knew something more about him now, but truthfully she didn't know a lot. She would far more time.

She could at least tell him the truth.

"I will tell you this much," She said finally after regaining her thoughts. "You are unlike anything ever seen. Even being a saiyan that doesn't begin to describe everything that lies within you. I've done so many things with a little bit of your blood that you couldn't even imagine."

She didn't look into his eyes, she drew small circles on the grass with her fingers. Her gaze shifted upwards and widened slightly as his gaze now fixed directly on her, it was almost lethal.

"Do... Don't get the wrong impression. You just have something going on in your cells that defy science. Truly remarkable, I really doubt if there wasn't anything that you couldn't do." Truthfully, she really doubted it, every single little test she'd performed came back a success.

"That's a lie half-breed. I can't do anything." He said after a moment of thought. "I am trapped here on this planet. Being humiliated by all of you, like some type of freak. I've never experienced anything like being so unbelievably weak in my entire life, so stop mocking me!"

Without another word Broly hand pounced on her, Broly growling his left hand slammed by the side of her head. Her eyes widened when his other grasped around her throat but placed no real pressure against her.

"Do not think for one moment that I don't see through your lies. You all are using me, for your own ends. I've been nothing but a murderer, a monster, and a maniac. My life has no value other than revenge," His voice said coldly. "I could kill you right now, and do you know I wouldn't feel a thing?"

"Do it then."

His eyes flashed a brief expression of shock at her challenge in her voice. Maybe she had been drinking a little too much, maybe she had been frustrated by the lack of progress all around her but she didn't feel any true fear from Broly. Not anymore, this guy had ample opportunities to exact some form of revenge but never had. He saw the lack of fear in her eyes as she all but held his challenging gaze.

"You're more than that. I know you have problems we all do. You've done more through actions then you think, but if you're so sure. Do it, then."

"You are challenging a devil like me?" He laughed cruelly.

"So what are you a scared as well? Evil and fearful? That's new."

Broly gripped her throat but no more than a light pressure.

Bra's body tensed but she didn't react. Her hands staying at her sides as she just watched him.

"I can crush your neck, Don't make me." He warned waiting for her acceptance, her admission of the only truth he ever knew. But she was stubborn and looking back just as determined as he was.

"You can call yourself whatever you want, threaten me but you are not a monster. I've heard of what monsters were and you are not one of them." Bra said evenly, settling down her nerves as she glanced at the arm still pinning down her neck to the grass. Though looking to the side where her beer had been knocked over and she sighed at that. "Are you done?"

"You know nothing about me, you think you have any idea of the hell I've endured. The horrific things I've done throughout my life!" He snapped at her.

 _If you knew girl, if I was normal I'd kill you._ He added only to himself.

"I've seen and heard enough about you. But right now you're not any of those things. There's no one here forcing you into anything. You are free to make your own choices. Free to do whatever you want." She responded kindly. "You can decide what you want to do."

Broly looked away, before sighing in defeat. He couldn't do a damn thing to her, but it was hardly out of any moral reasons. First and foremost, he enjoyed her company, she treated him fairly and was unwilling to bow or scurry away without a fight. Secondly she understood what the hell was wrong with him, or assumed she did. Even if he did kill her, it wouldn't change his situation…

She was there, the woman treated him like more than a damn dog. He felt… safe with her, not having to live a normal tension filled life, day in and day out like he had before.

He may not be a monster now, but he would become one again.

But that sure as hell didn't guarantee if that happened that he wouldn't kill her.

They just stayed in silence for a bit longer, until she finally broke it.

"You do look good with a shirt on, just so you know."

Broly snorted and shook his head and then pulled back. His hand removed from her neck without even leaving a mark. This half-breed might test his patience, but she had one hell of a spirit. He had to admit he enjoyed it.

Bra smiled sitting up on her bottom. "You want another one? I need one for sure."

Broly sighed looking to his own beverage. "Sure. Won't hurt." He muttered in defeat with himself. She had won against him again, something about it just bothered him but it didn't seem to anger him. Oh well he never hated her company that much, no matter how much he claimed he did.

Bra should've felt something with the threat of her life being almost ended in a moment but she couldn't help but feel like it was all nothing. Something about Broly was just familiar, and it was comforting in a way. She walked back across the grass holding a fresh pair of new bottles.

The saiyan warrior looked at the artificial stream and its gentle flowing waters, studying each curve of its fake creation and how much the water desired to follow its own path and current. He felt her beside him as she sat down offering him another fresh bottle which he took.

"So what do you do when you're out here and not sleeping anyway. She asked curiously.

"Thinking."

"A first?"

"Girl…" He growled.

"Tell me."

Bra waited for more, but he didn't give anything. She sighed and felt her own thoughts just slip away from her for a moment, as she looked at Broly she realized something. Around him, she didn't have to be Bra Briefs the heiress, the scientist, the genius, the debutante princess, and a student. She leaned against his arm which was planted against the ground. He did not move when she pressed against it.

"I'll listen; I can do that."

"No one wants to hear what I have to say." He said agitated, did she ever quit?

"You've done this almost every night. You haven't slept in days. I know."

"Really?" He said with a snort. "Stalking me?"

"I'm only saying what I see, and stalking isn't hardly correct when you sleep in front of my window most nights."

 _Shit,_ well she had him there.

"I don't need to talk."

"Everybody needs to talk, you just never have before."

"I have; I choose not to." He said harshly as he looked at her head which now rested against his shoulder, the blue strands of her hair brushing over his arm as he looked even in the darkness at two aquamarine pools. Just how many people had he killed in his life? How many worlds destroyed? How many women screaming and crying beneath him? She didn't need to know about that.

"If you open up, it might help me understand."

His eyes became ablaze with rage. How dare she ask him as if it was so damn simple! "It's because I'm a monster!" He shrugged her from his shoulder, jumping to his feet. "I've been treated like fucking cattle since I was a boy. I was enslaved by my father, discarded over and over again! Every time I came back it was always the same, the life I found was just one filled with death and destruction. It's all that I am! That wasn't even the worst, I was sold to someone like a common slave because of my power!"

Broly then turned his back from her, the stress and tension overbearing. His lack of sleep and frustration had made him weak just now, he never would've exposed the truth like that to her or hell to anyone. Bra wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. His outburst had caught her by surprise. And her words just did not come. He wasn't simple at all, no he was a complex equation and it required time to begin to understand the base problem.

Finally he began to calm himself and let out a breath. "Just… leave. You don't need to bother yourself. I'll heal eventually and then I will make those that hurt me pay!"

"Will that make it right?" She asked. "Will that solve everything."

"Of course dammit!" He yelled angrily. "It's all I have left! I am just good at one thing, fighting and fighting till the death!"

"You're far more than just a fighter. Have you even given anything else a chance?"

"Just what the fuck would I do? You should win a damn award for stupid things said." He remarked sarcastically.

"You were abused by your father, I've seen and heard you when you sleep. You scream and cry a lot in your sleep. You are haunted and troubled." Bra said gently, seeing the saiyan tense. His hands becoming tightly clenched together with the audible sound of his cracking knuckles. She knew he was almost at his limit but damnit she wasn't going to just let this go. "You nearly died because of an injury. That should've killed you because you fought someone stronge-"

Before she could've finished the R sound. Broly had grabbed her again by the throat, except this time there was a bit more than just a gentle pressure as her voice locked up.

 _Shit… I went too far!_ She thought dismally.

"I was cheated! I was tricked! I am not weaker than _him_! That is the whole fucking reason my life is hell, had that _bastard_ ever kept his damn mouth shut when he was a baby, and my father could've treated me like his son and not a fucking science experiment! Damnit I should've died years ago! But no I'm stuck around in the realm of the living and powerless! The universe is punishing me! Life has punished me for everything that I have no control over!" He screamed in her face.

Bra realized something, she had seen him open up fully for the first time. His screams and all his nightmares, anger and frustration had come full circle. Even more shocking is when she saw his eyes full of tears.

"Broly… please." She gasped, grasping at his fingers getting some relief but it didn't break his hold.

"I killed my father… I crushed him to death with my bare hands. I failed then to defeat the object of my frustration and free myself from his damn crying! So much crying!" His words were beginning to choke up as his grip faltered and he let her go. "Damnit! Damnit! I never asked for this!" He fell to his knees tears running down his face as he hit the ground over and over.

He just wanted to be alone… he deserved to be alone… Except she didn't leave him alone. His eyes only snapped open as he felt a pressure around his back and two slender arms running around him, one under his shoulder and another around his neck as a mess of blue hair rested against his own. He was in shock and confusion; he couldn't make sense of this. He had shown her what he was a mess, why he needed to be alone… and yet she was embracing him… comforting him?

Her head rested there her eyes closed as she felt his ragged breathing seize up.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you. Life has been unfair to you," She whispered to him. Her warm breath so close to his ear it made his skin break into goosebumps as he shivered. "You are very strong to have endured it. It's okay now… it won't happen anymore."

Broly just stopped, his mind going blank. He felt the anger all but melt away, his frustration, and stress becoming nothing as he was fully embraced by her. Her scent, her touch, her presence was all around him. It had been a lifetime of abuse, countless times where he had wished to just be done away with and be ended. An endless series of twists and turns, cruelness and betrayal lurking around every corner and now all of it was being ebbed away by a single female.

He had never once been shown true and genuine affection or caring by anyone. How badly as a child he had craved something, anything to be told it was okay. His father had just hated him, despised him, and used him like a commodity.

Now here Bra was, saying calm and reassuring things that no one else had ever in his entire life had told him. His eyes felt heavy and he felt almost small in the arms of Bra who was barely two-thirds his size. He couldn't push away something he had wanted, no needed. He inhaled everything around her, and he sighed relaxing and breathing once again.

"Why?" His voice strained, pleading for the truth.

"My mother always did this for me. I thought you needed it." Bra said against his cheek. Broly felt himself swallow as her body melting into his. Her soft curves fitting along the tight ridges of his muscles. "It's alright…"

He felt his jaw tighten. Her simple message it was so simple and powerful.

It was slow as Broly lost track of time, relishing for just once in his entire life the warm embrace of someone. The thick scent, and feeling that he had avoided for over a week came back and hit him flush. He had loved this about her, and it was drugging him. Pinning him the spot, there, all alone in the darkness. With a half-breed who had every reason to just use him, see him for what he was, but she did not.

She held him, she cared for him.

Oddly, it brought a strange feeling that he had never once experienced in his entire life.

Tranquility.

"You don't make sense," He admitted his tone lacking the normal sarcasm and punch.

Bra smiled and laughed against his ear, the noise itself making the saiyan relax even more.

 _A half-breed, part human and part saiyan. She isn't strong… but neither will I call her weak._

"Bra Briefs is never simple." She teased as she stood up slowly pulling away from him. But keeping her hands on the small of his back. He was so calm and so relaxed he was almost like puddy in her hands.

 _I forgot the most important part._

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, the action already putting he stunned saiyan's mind into freefall.

"You should rest… My bed is spacious enough for two."

"I… I can't." He said warily.

"Try… please."

The saiyan sighed in defeat. "You are a strange one half-breed."

"I already told you that I can't be simple. Where would the fun come from? Now come along and stop being silly." She picked him up with his hand and he did not fight it. He gave in for once, he would let his guard down for one night.

"Broly?"

He blinked, before making a loud and visible yawn.

"You're not bad at all." She admitted honestly as the saiyan walked away with her his hand in hers.

"I…" He didn't know what he could say, for once the very talkative saiyan was speechless. His eyes looking into hers he wanted to find some truth behind those beautiful eyes for a clue a reason why she would ever be so kind to him. Was she playing him? Tricking him, she was being far _too nice_ to someone like him. Everything in his past life screamed alarms but here and now he couldn't with her.

He found nothing behind those blue eyes that would lead him to pain. He realized something in that moment that everything in his life told him to be cautious of females, the pretty ones most of all but around her he felt none of that. No for once as he watched her. He felt that he could… actually trust her.

The two of them both walked together back to her room and genuinely tired, he from not sleeping and her own bodies exhaustion requiring at least some sleep before the day tomorrow. Besides a little company never hurt anyone, and if he ever got a decent night's sleep who knew what kind of day he could have for once.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	9. Hot Enviornment

**Warm Enviornments**

 **A/N: Thanks Zagura its hard doing this Broly with doing a proper Romance. I thought taking away his power would make him more receptive to a relationship and flushing out a personality. Anyone else aside from Zagura enjoying the story? Just curious.**

Broly howled in frustration slamming his fist down into the floor of the gravity room. Tile shattered and sheered away as the weight of the blow tore into the protected bottom from the sheer force of the blow. The simulation shutting down in emergency with a slow whir. He was panting heavily, sweat rolled off his body like a river as he clenched his other fist tightly and grind his teeth. His rage not willing to be let go of so easily.

He'd been patient enough. Well more than he ever had been and probably ever would be. He wanted to be back to normal, and he wanted it _now._ He was trembling with it, to have the taste of his power and abilities running through his veins all over again. The fact that after so long he still had nothing only drove him further in despair. He had been defeated once and his price for it had been everything that had made him what he was.

Broly only wiped the sweat from his eyes as he was presently flirting with the idea of slamming his head into the ground repeatedly to jar whatever was loose inside of his head back out again. The question of it working and taking the risk?

It was a stupid thought, and the answer came quickly.

It wouldn't do a damn thing.

Broly tore himself free the confines of the gravity chamber scaring the hell out of everyone as he all but stalked down the hallway an irate look on his face. He had to find the damn female, maybe she could shed some light on why anything wasn't happening. He had reached his limit and dammit he wanted some results!

Bra meanwhile was busy trying to fix her hover jet, the little trip had revealed her little girl needed some much needed maintenance. Having neglected do it for so long she needed to finally do it herself, of course interrupting her studies but she couldn't push it off any longer. Not with next week quickly coming. God's it was just the break she was craving, no she needed it! She was beginning to feel the sweat pouring off her as she laid underneath, it was almost therapeutic a release for her stress.

It had been over a week since that strange night, one that she acquainted more with her drinking than reason. She had not actually consumed a great deal of alcohol, and it met her the following morning with an unwelcome hangover and she had to endure one very long day with a pounding head. Surprisingly enough she remembered being with the massive saiyan, though nothing had happened between them. The large man practically held all night in his arms. Here Bra was, expecting for him to just outright refuse such a request but no, the man had taken a step much further. She hadn't ever seen him so peaceful, ever, he was in such a deep sleep that they had woken up together in the morning, but if she was expecting anything more she had her hopes up. He got up and left without a word not even looking at her. A thank you would've been nice, the prick!

"Just let-" -yank- "go" -pull- "damnit!"

"Halfbreed!" The voice shouted making her jerk in surprise her forehead banging on the undercarriage of her hover jet. "Oww! My head!" She whined rubbing the tender bump she knew she would have.

"What do you want jerk? You made me hit my head and if you can't already see I'm busy!" She yelled through her teeth, not in any mood now to deal with him. In fact, she'd rather shove her screwdriver into his foot for that little stunt. Weren't there any normal men out there?

Broly scowled, feeling completely awkward now as he was standing just next to a pair of legs. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts, clearly a working pair with stains already one them, and they were still rolled up halfway to her thighs, exposing a great deal of skin. His eyes looking over her skin, and feet noting the meticulous care of her feet and painted nails, she was just full of surprises now wasn't she. Oddly he didn't really mind it. He growled to himself smacking some sense back into him.

"I demand to know why I haven't recovered. You've all told me I should be fine; how much longer do I have to wait!?" he ordered.

"Just how am I supposed to know that?" She asked her voice still agitated and painful, the bump on her head still fresh.

"You're the one who can't stop looking over my cells, you and Dr. Geno never end with just how much they impress you. For almost a month you've both been telling me I should be normal. So why am I not normal? Why can I not use my energy? WHY?" Broly snarled, his already straining patience was at the breaking point. He had been deceived enough in his lifetime, was this just another lie, just another deception?

Bra let out an audible growl, tossing her tools aside. She shoved herself so the roller she was on would allow her to slip out form underneath. Broly took a step back, his scowl disappearing for a moment as he examined her wardrobe more intensely.

Or rather what her wardrobe was clearly lacking.

Bra had her hair fixed back into a Bun with a lavender bandanna, keeping the precious hair she maintained out of her face and out of any danger. That of course, wasn't what made him lapse. He was currently starring at a tight fit blue sports bra that she was in. Though he had seen her in that bikini, he had never guessed seeing her in anything else so revealing. The lines of sweat were running down her chest creating a deep moisture and around her stomach was glistening. He felt his own body tense, the veins on his forehead beginning to pulse as his mouth began to get dryer. God's he had felt that body so close, it was incredible but not glistened in sweat sliding against his own skin. God's he didn't care if others saw he might just rip her clothes off and have her right there on the ground like an animal.

Bra finally got herself up, smoothing her sweat off. She felt almost whipped she hadn't been struggling so hard on fixing her car, that and the heat inside the auto garage was above what would be normal. Looking towards Broly, she found the heat increasing drastically… and it had nothing to do with the regulated temperature going up.

He was standing there in his usual attire in front of her, his tanned skin chest exposed and coated in sweat. Not that the saiyan hadn't ever graced her with his physique, his muscles were slick with sweat giving such a bright sheen making his skin just shine. Her bump on her head all but forgotten for a moment as she gazed on his tight black exercise shorts which were giving her more than an eyeful of his bodies reaction. She gave him an approving smirk and looked back into his eyes. He wasn't even aware of his own state, his dark eyes just screamed desire and were like small fires burning in them as his eyes were firmly locked on her chest. Sure people had given her lustful looks and suggestive glances but never with such an intensity or passion that could practically melt through steel, it was so powerful his gaze that she was affected as well.

Bra swallowed a lump in her throat, finding it hard to keep her breathing steady. Her eyes slinking back down to the tell-tale shorts of her saiyan acquaintance which were telling quite an impressive story. Such thoughts had always been a playful thing, to laugh about, being a virgin herself she had quite a bit of discipline. No boy had ever been able to get to 1st base with her, had they even touched her. Her father would soon find them. Of course now with all of her senses going full, his smell, his presence, and body were defiantly appreciating everything about the sculpted physique of the tall saiyan man in front of her.

And he was too, at least his body was…

All but flattered by the knowledge she took a dominate step forward, the saiyan blood in her veins screaming desire for such a male but the human in her told her to tease him. He flinched slightly as she stepped up to him, his eyes averting slightly as his jaw trembled.

"Vulvgar half-breed, it's disgusting." He grumbled finding the side of her hover jet more interesting though he wanted to snap his eyes back at her, his face turning a very deep shade of red.

Bra only laughed a little. "Oh really? I'm wearing more than you silly," She teased, and he hated the she referred to him as silly but it was her pet name for him. A brief flicker of annoyance came over his gaze but when he looked back he quickly looked away. He was beginning to understand limits, to understand restraint. "So what did you want again?" She said going to grab her water, gods it had gotten hot in here.

"Would you like one?" She asked handing him a bottle of water, he grumbled and took it in his fist though his veins were still visible.

Broly forced himself to maintain eye-contact with her and ignore her straight of dress. Was this some kind of forge where she worked? Is that why it felt like it was sweltering so much?

"I wanted to know when I am to return to normal. I am tired of being so weak! I demand you find out why I have no ability to use any of my powers!" He snapped.

He brought up the water and took a drink the ice-cold water doing some good in removing some of his heat but in reality he would much need a cold shower. Bra only grinned devilishly deciding to play a little with the fire of a saiyan.

"Well let me enjoy my water first, then I'll answer your question. She said pulling up her bottle to her mouth, her tongue extending to let the water fall from the cap and run down her tongue. Her mouth one of pure seduction as the water flowed down and over her tongue before going higher and dousing the top of her forehead and ran down her face with a blissful moan of satisfaction of cold water. Not watching his eyes twitch rhythmically.

His fist clenched with such speed and force the bottle and its contents exploded upwards the shower of water pelting him and her. His eyes were locked on her lips as she gave such a sigh of contentment as the water showered over her, the sound was like heaven in his ears.

"Oh my," Bra said as she turned to look at him. Her playful mind went full force as she let his tongue roll out from her lips and drink the trickles of cold water around her mouth. "That was good, would you like another?" Her smirk growing as Broly just realized what she had done.

"Bitch," He hissed angrily. "Are you done testing my patience with your pathetic displays?"

"Well, I didn't hear you complain during, now did you?" Bra asked her smirk only eclipsing half her face. Her eyes went lower to his shorts and her cheeks became darker than before with barely restrained emotion. "Not that you seem to care, you are _enjoying it_."

Broly slowly looked down and became fully aware of himself which was already straining with his thin shorts the noticeable fabric was suffering though not as much as what was beneath. His face went red a scowl on his face, at being humiliated and her laughter.

"It's… nothing… I just… shut up." He grumbled unable to offer anything to save his flailing dignity. He turned around his body shaking from sheer embarrassment by just how stupid he looked and sounded right now. If throwing himself into the sun was viable option, he might take it. "I've seen better, don't even think of flattering yourself half-breed." He warned his voice shaking with a mix of anger and shame.

"Right, of course." She laughed bringing both hands together and pressing her wet t-shirt together, the firm outline and definition making even Broly look away. "You asked about being normal again. Well I can't be certain, while from what I've gathered you should be already normal enough. You don't have any more scarring tissue and your strength is growing exponentially."

Broly refused to look at her, the shape of her breasts was so defined and her small pert peaks were just showing. It was driving him mad, he wanted to just throw her to the ground but no. He couldn't she didn't deserve that right, but, that was a lie he told himself. He didn't deserve such a pure female, not like this anyway. He clenched his fists, if only he had power! "So why can't I become normal! I demand that you fix me now!" He growled.

Bra sighed. "Sorry, but that's beyond what I can do. It takes time and I can't just drop everything to fix something that may be impossible. I'm sorry but it'll have to wait."

He spat and looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes glaring anger. "You will fix me, I will not ask you again!" He snarled.

"Now look here, jerk. I have plenty of things that need working on. 1st my hover jet, second my studies, third my dinner, fourth is the research on you, and just maybe if I'm feeling generous after that I'll see what I can do. Also don't threaten me, you won't hurt me." She told him offering the same fierce glare back.

"For all your boasting, you sound sure of yourself? What makes you think that I won't rip your spine out. It might make your co-operation easier." He snapped back at her.

"Oh Geez, fine. After I get this done I'll take a look at you okay? It'll have to be an overnighter as well. I am not doing this tomorrow I have all of my vacation prep work tomorrow and _IF_ you start behaving I might let you grace the same hotel with me. It would be your honor." She said rolling her eyes walking over to her tool box and pulling out a few things as he walked behind her his hands in the air but doing nothing.

"You are full of yourself." He yelled, his eyes again sweeping over her wet back. God's he knew when his fingers rolled over that skin when he kissed her, he was tingling to touch it again. He clenched his fists tight, no he couldn't do that! What the hell was wrong with him, he couldn't have her! "I need to be fixed, do you have any idea how humiliating this is?"

"Well I'm sorry, Broly." Bra said indifferently going back to her roller. "Maybe if just learned to just be patient this wouldn't be so bad. Ever think about that?"

"I have been patient for months' girl." He yelled, "I've never been so weak and pathetic its driving me insane!"

"Having trouble Broly? What seems to be the problem?" Geno's voice suddenly cut in, the doctor paying no real mind to Bra as she slid back under the hover jet leaving Broly just looking down at her angrily.

"Talk with him, he might be able to help you out if you can't wait." Bra said smugly. Her hands going back to working on her hover-jet.

Broly only glared at the girl though he could not see her expression and looked to the doctor and gave him a sneer. "This isn't over half-breed." He brushed past the doctor and headed immediately to his quarters for one hell of a cold shower.

Bra couldn't stop the smirk on her face from spreading. She had control over Broly for now and it was amazing to see just how _hard_ he reacted to her. It was quite funny.

"Bra, If I may. What is going on with you and him?" The doctor asked reaching into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes.

Bra raised an eyebrow in surprise. Going on? Well there wasn't much of anything going on. She had felt a bit better since having some fun with her saiyan and thought of work. It was impressive how easily she was able to just forget herself and what she was doing. Of course she felt her mind going back to their late night exchange. What did that mean between them? Sure, she was being nice to Broly and wouldn't deny she had an attraction to him but she didn't have any real feelings for him…

Didn't she?

A tap on the top of the hood snapped Bra from her thoughts. "Bra did you hear me?"

"Yes I did, Doctor. Everything is fine, the guy just likes to confide in me." She said trying to forget the image of a mad sexy Broly that had been just behind her. The amazing reaction he had given her showed her that he had a definite attraction to her! Not that it wasn't expected she was gorgeous but how he reacted was flattering.

There was another question though, what exactly should she do about it? She knew she couldn't go on teasing him, that wasn't proper and he might lash out at her. Did he want something more with her…?

Bra's eyes went wide with such a thought. She and Broly? She must've been teasing him or been around him too long to have such a notion. She spun a socket head in her fingers.

"Strange, he rarely talks to anyone now."

Bra rolled her eyes, _duh! "_ I'm not surprised; the guy just sees my work as his escape to gain back some of strength. That's all really, he just has a one track mind." She stated simply as she began using her torque wrench.

"I'll tell you this once Bra. Please don't get involved with him."

Bra almost banged her head on the underside of her hover jet again. "What!" She growled, "I'm not getting _involved_ with him, only with the research I promised."

"Bra… Don't lie to me. I saw what happened that night." He admitted calmly lightning his cigarette. His eyes casting a very suspicious glare down at the pair of legs.

Bra just grit her teeth in frustration and shock. How did he know about that? Just how could he have known… they were in almost complete darkness.

"Miss Briefs. I'll allow you to continue to assist me but you must promise me not to get physically and emotionally attached to him. I think you've done some good with him but also you make me worry, Broly just is not the person one should get too attached too." He exhaled from his cigarette. "I wouldn't want to make any problems. So please just keep a professional relationship. That's it."

Bra just bit her tongue her good mood quickly fading as she realized she had been so easily discovered in total darkness with Broly. Fortunately, he hadn't seen him with her in the mall, but that was only because he was playing with her and she was protecting others.

"There is nothing going on, I assure you." She stated calmly, how sure she was herself was another question.

"Very well, please take good care of yourself for your studies break. I expect you to be prepared to display your research in several weeks at our end conferences with the rest of our staff." He extinguished the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. "Take care Miss Briefs."

Around four hours later, Bra came around the medical wing with her notebook and white lab coat. Having showered and redressed to more lab appropriate attire she found her selected room. Knocking lightly on the outside but heard nothing in response. That was curious, grabbing the doorknob she twisted and poked her head inside.

"Broly?"

Broly was sitting the in the middle of the floor of the small room, his eyes just starring off at the wall focusing on just a blank section. His legs crossed and his hands resting in his lap. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her but as always she noted the hairs on his neck rise up, he was always well aware of other people's presence.

Walking behind him, she set her notebook on the small counter. He tensed when she was right behind her, but otherwise he offered no visible protest to her presence. He didn't even look back at her when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes looked at him, studying his profile with carefully. His hands only clenched tightly but he didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Bored," He said in a gruff tone. "Are you ready to begin?"

Bra frowned as he wasn't in his usual mood but what could she do, ignoring it she went back to grab her equipment. "Okay lay down so I can begin." She asked knowing his uncomfortable nature with being on his back while sleeping she wondered if he was okay with it while awake. She felt his eyes twitch but he offered no protest, standing up and getting over to the examination table and laying down without a word otherwise. He maintained a quiet silence, watching her with increasing scrutiny out of the corner of his eye.

Bra grabbed her usual stethoscope, her gentle fingers pressing against his bare chest as she smoothed the cool metal over the top of his chest. Her ears catching the slow beating of his heart which began to rise slowly in frequency. She looked back to her notebook and made her basic write up of his basic vitals.

Broly cringed slightly finally looking away. He finally had gotten what he wanted her to do and try and fix him. Yet his pride instead screamed at him to make her leave him alone. It was driving him made with internal conflict, he found himself able to trust her more than anyone else yet her presence did something to him.

Bra checked his ears with an otoscope noting nothing different or abnormal. She had done this several times with him before but not alone. Though she had a general idea of herself, she just felt slightly conflicted about being so close to him. What was he exactly to her? Was he a friend, no matter their disposition with each other at times she enjoyed being with him and he in his own twisted way was often drawn to talking to her than anyone else, could she even call him that?

There had to be _something_ because she felt drawn to understand just how he was feeling more than just their little checkup…

"Have you been sleeping better?" She said finally breaking the silence as she had the light in his eyes gazing in the interior of the eyeball. The scowl grew on his face, so she immediately continued, "You don't look nearly as tired as you did before. It is obvious looking at you know."

Broly only snorted and looked away. "I don't know. I fall asleep and sleep I don't pay attention to how long it is."

"Broly… you should really just rest, you do realize that may be why you can't recover fully right?" She asked him softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Broly's eyes looked back at her confused as he found it hard to focus his gaze. He found himself conflicted, feeling something in his chest twist around when she was looking at him. Why did she have to look with those eyes at him like that?

"I doubt it. I've done it all my life." He responded, doing his best to act as if her presence wasn't affecting him. "I've never been able to sleep right, that is not the problem."

"Everyone needs rest, and I know you need it too. But I'll drop it I know you." Bra said giving him a smile, watching the confusion in his eyes.

"Just fix me, I despise being so weak." He grumbled looking down to where her hand was now resting his large palm. Willing himself not to close his fingers around her hand, that would be humiliating and admitting he needed comfort because of how pathetic he was. "You don't understand. I am a saiyan, a legendary warrior and in the eyes of my people everything that I am know would be utter humiliation…" He wasn't sure in his words as they trailed off which was more true, that he was powerless or he reacted to her.

"I'll do what I can, but you need to rest more, you are pushing yourself way to hard." She told him, her hand running up his arm. He stiffened, but kept his gaze away from her, but he did not stop her actions. She stepped back going to grab the usual needles and blood drawing equipment designed for Broly's thick skin… "Odd. I guess were all out." She said as she looked around for the usual ones. Oh well she could try and make do with the regular ones she just had to go grab some. "I'll be right back and relax. I need you not to break the needles."

Broly looked at her watching with wary eyes as she walked out of the room. Focusing on her shapely behind but with the lab coat covering her he didn't even get to enjoy that. "Damnit… this is a challenge I wasn't able to prepare for."

"Did you say something?" She asked returning with a small handful of disposable needles and vials for drawing his blood.

Broly scowled looking at the instruments in his hand. He hated them, the doctor always having to do it many times at least once or twice a week sometimes more with promises of his returning power. "No half-breed I was merely projecting my thoughts with my mind. Of course I said something moron."

Bra rolled her eyes, he was always such a jerk sometimes. "Alright let's do this, I need you to relax."

He tensed but as Bra set her hand down on his joint and she gave him a smile he felt his tension release his fingers going limp.

"Relax…" She breathed her soft voice making the saiyan do just that.

He looked at her with shock, what spell did she put on him. Her words made him feel so damn strange. It was dumbfounding.

"Well, perfect that was easy. Now just stay calm… Just two more Broly so we don't have to do this tomorrow." She said with a wink.

Broly watched her as she filled up two more vials with his blood and setting them down on some contraption and then writing on them each. She came back over and pulled out the needle and wiped it down with an alcohol pad. "Okay all done. Let me get these under a…"

Broly had sat up and his presence was just an inch from her own as he stared at her with increasing scrutiny. "How long will it take, half-breed. I want to know soon." He asked in a low tone, his words heated, and his eyes just burning into hers.

Bra couldn't look away, as well as refusing she stood her ground though he was even closer now. "I need time, I can't just produce results out of thin air. You're not a regular human."

"Of course I'm not," He mumbled leaning in so close his nose was just about grazing hers. His lips and warm breath flowed over hers. He Closed his eyes and let her delicious scent fill his senses, his earlier desire and images of her body coming back to him in a rush. "I need to know. I must be normal."

"I said I just can't make this happen. Give me time," Bra said as she exhaled, a shudder going through her body. She knew he was a good, no amazing kisser, and her body all but remaindered her of that fact…

"Bra, did you say you were out of- Oh pardon me!" One of the other doctor staff said, chuckling nervously as he walked in on such a scene. Broly pulling back quickly and Bra turned away both of their faces a different shade of red. Broly only growling, wondering if he could ever cease letting this little female run her little games all over him as he glared at the doctor.

"Were finished, did you come to pester me more?" Broly only snarled his hands making the thin sheet covering of the medical table noisily crunch together.

"No, sorry didn't mean to kill the mood," The doctor said easily observing two flustered individuals. He could only guess what might be going on in this _exam_ room. "Did you need anything or would you two like to be alone?"

"Please!" "Get out." Bra and Broly both said at the same time, both glaring at each other before looking away.

"Listen I'll get back with the results when I can, just be patient." Bra said ignoring the grinning old man was giving her.

She quickly brushed past him almost in a speed walk doing her best to suppress the shade of embarrassment on her face. What in the world was she doing? If Broly had actually kissed her, she… she would have let him, she suddenly stopped as she came to a realization. Bra took a deep breath figuring that it just was how attractive he was and that she hadn't ever been with anyone like him. It couldn't have possibly been anything more than just physical…

Surely?

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	10. Connection

**Connection**

 **A/N:** **Stay silent on which part Zagura? hmm? And Masterdragon that's the joy of discovery now isn't it. Read and find out.**

 **Only an Hour Cdizzle, hm guess my stories shorter than I remember. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying it, this might _help ;)_**

 _Broly grabbed a fistful of her hair throwing her down on the ground. She had teased and toyed with him long enough. Covering the top of her body. Bra's hands held tight to the back of his neck, a hiss escaping her lips as she dragged her teeth across his skin. He all but purred pulling her closer to him. He couldn't hold back, surrendering to that little lithesome female as he ravished her body with his tongue across her cheek._

"Broly…"

 _She would learn her place. Broly laughed hauntingly as he bit her neck letting seeing her submission to him. Soon, she would understand that she was his._

"Broly, are you awake?"

"That's it…" he groaned in his sleep, his hands holding tight to the ground as he dragged his knee along the grass. He couldn't stop himself.

Standing just several feet away, Bra blinked in surprise. Never had she heard Broly use that tone of voice. He was normally just gripping or bitching with his tone but that sounded almost desiring.

It was actually making her stomach do flip flops…

"Hey Broly. Are you okay?" Listening to him groan she took a step closer her feet making the rustle of thin grass audible to the slumbering saiyan.

Broly's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet so fast that he made Bra fly back in surprise as he panted heavily and looking around for who had approached him while he slept.

 _Who is mocking me?_

"Broly, what in the hell was that for?" Bra cried out her hands on her hips as her brow twitched in agitation. The nerve she came to come get him and he about scared the hell out of her for what reason.

"Half-breed! What are you doing?" He yelled, his eyes red along with his face. One hand going to his head the other to his chest trying to calm himself from such a lucid dream.

Bra snorted her eyes glaring at him. "Listen here, you selfish jerk. Do not dare talk to me like that, I have done a ton of work on your damn blood trying to solve your issue and I am in no mood for your attitude." She yelled.

"Damit Half-breed! That was my only rest in four days!" He screamed back at the top of his lungs, the best defense was a good offense.

"Argh!" She yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation. She turned around and stomped away. "You no good son of a bitch! Ungrateful, self-absorbed, piece…"

Broly heard her voice trail away as she left the room. He closed his eyes falling to his knees grabbing his head in his arms. He was shaking with emotion; how could he have let this happen. His eyes clenched tight in frustration.

He brought his head down into the ground as he felt his body trembling, the ground tearing open from the sheer force but he didn't even notice, he felt himself snarling as he thought of the half-breed. Since that _incident_ in the exam room he hadn't ever been able to purge her from his mind. The way her breath passed over his lips. Those deep blue eyes looking back into his own burning with when she saw him lean closer to her. He wanted to imagine how it would be when they were beneath him…

He was beyond attracted to her… he desired her. He couldn't after that dream pretend that she did not have an effect on him anymore. Never in his life had he ever had such emotion and want over a woman but he knew that he wanted the blue haired half saiyan.

But why did it have to be now damnit? It was beyond frustrating that she was there to begin with, and the clear evidence that she was half-saiyan meant that she was more than capable of bearing offspring. That was something that he never even want to pretend happening. He… he knew what it would mean to have children and he had seen the results thanks to his father… well his father's partner.

He had seen the disgust in his own eyes of his children and how he listened to their screams and crying. It was just as insufferable as Kakarott.

He normally just crushed the woman if he claimed them or blew them to pieces after he was finished. None had ever survived; he was more than certain of that fact. He had also made sure any of those rejects were destroyed as well, that planet had been a particular nasty explosion. He didn't want any emotional attachments, nothing anchoring him.

But he would have to kill Bra if he took her.

Though he couldn't.

The first time in his life he found himself able to easily tear the life from someone. It was much harder this time. He looked through his fingers trying to picture just what he could do now. He wanted the female, but he could not have her. Killing her was also not an option so if he got his fill he could not dispose of her. Just what was he going to do? He sighed.

 _If I had my power a month ago I would've just destroyed this planet…_

[***]

Later that day, Bra kicked back in her lab area the leather chair spinning around. She was waiting on the results from the computer. Her hands fiddled with her hair making sure it was nice and neat while the whirring of the fan and beeps from the slow moving progress bar came through the speakers. She had also finally decided to trim her hair. The long length having been a little troublesome now after spending a pretty penny for an on location hair work. It was now hanging down in loose wavy curls that hung down a few inches below her shoulders now. She smiled at her new look, oh she looked good and she knew it, but now all that really mattered was if he noticed and liked it too.

Despite him being a complete jackass and for how he had nearly yelled her poor ears off that morning, when all she came to do was see if he was awake. Seeing as how he hadn't been seen at all that morning and hadn't moved since she had woken up. The giant jerk…

Well… with how he was acting she'd dare say he was having one vivid dream. Mildly curious about what that might have been about.

Well more than mildly.

The computer screen binged and she spun herself around to take a look at the test results, she had taken her personal batch of blood from Broly and did a comparison between the two samples with his older records. "Alright, lets see just what we have here." Her voice almost humming along, most of the results had been usual, rampant cellular changes along a pattern. However, the cells were not infused with any measurable amount of energy. They merely acted like regular human cells completely different from her own half-saiyan ones which she had used in her notes for a comparison.

Her eyes were reading through the results but as she did she found herself sitting more upright.

She blinked again as she couldn't be reading this right.

Meanwhile, Broly was busy holding himself upside down, both of his palms planted squarely on the ground as he did his best to let the blood rush too his head. He had to focus, even as he had been doing this for several straight hours. He felt the pain and lightheadedness come and go as he felt his arms tremble wondering just what in the hell he could do.

Well, he wanted to do something, but he couldn't afford to be near her. Growling, his arms shook further as he just tried to focus on the pain in his head, the uncomfortable feeling. He needed to lose himself for a while. He supposed that making himself be miserable might force the half-breed from his mind, but he had been at it so long already he couldn't keep her from intruding.

He scowled as he tried to gather himself, _Focus!_ This wasn't working, he couldn't keep her from his thoughts he had to purge this emotion somehow. He would have to find her, get his fill of her in whatever way that would be needed then leave. Nothing more and nothing less. If he didn't then he'd be stuck here pointless letting the blood go to his head like an idiot. But, he needed to do one thing first… he had to change out of these shorts, like hell he was giving such an embarrassing display like that again.

The large saiyan took maybe twenty minutes to get himself in order after he had trouble standing with no blood flow to his lower extremities, quickly showered though the cold water barely helped and was redressed in long blue shorts with a black top. His hands were at his sides as he strolled into the lab's main entrance. He had never been in here before and shot a look to the groups of humans now all gawking at him.

"Hey… dude?" One stammered seeing the dark haired scowling man.

His reputation well known by all as one scary son of a bitch, but while normally most would just not bother engaging him in any conversation.

"Where is the blue haired female." He growled, "Is she in here?"

"Yeah, Bra is just-hey you just-" they yelled as Broly merely turned on his heel away from them and walked inside caring little if they had anything else. He just needed to know that she was here, he would find her on his own from there.

Bra was busy looking through her notes and documents. None of this made any sense? She was trying to wrack her brain around it, there was something not at all right. She would definatly have to make note of this to Dr. Geno about what she had found, that might be why he did not have any real power. Oh she couldn't wait to tell him that she may have discovered-

The door slammed open full force bouncing off the wall, scaring the hell out of her. Bra released a breath she did not know she was holding. She only glared at him, she could see the visible twitching brow on his face.

"You can knock you know," She informed him drawly. "Might do some good for you."

Broly grunted as he stood in front of her, his neutral expression shifting slightly as he felt his lip twitch upwards. Immediately, he realized her different hairstyle. He found his concentration already slipping as he looked over her features and couldn't help the approving look on his lips.

Bra looked to him, watching that pleased grin spreading over his face as he was clearly looking at her face. Oh bingo, she had nailed it.

"Do you like it?" She asked him giving a playful smile. "I thought a change of pace was good."

"hm," He said simply, almost scrutinizing every inch of her beauty. She was, without question, the single most beautiful female he had ever seen with his own eyes. "I don't mind it." He said trying to brush off her look then looked to the side already she was sinking her magical claws into his mind, clearly missing the grin on her lips as she felt the appreciation.

"So did you want something?" She told him adjusting herself in her position unaware that with her white lab coat open and her thin button shirt had been undo down to her belly her red velvet colored bra was exposed giving the saiyan one eyeful of her chest. He started back finding the side of his jaw being licked by his tongue before snapping back to her face.

"Do you have news for me?" He said looking at the mess in the room, all sorts of papers that made little sense and diagrams that he had no idea of save a rough outline of his figure. His eyes narrowed, his attention looking at all the numerous markings made by her that was peering through a sea of other written information.

As he looked over her desk he came to a picture on her desk. It was her and her mother, or at least one that he assumed was her mother by the hair coloring. "So that's her," He said in a low detached tone that sent a chill down her spine as he picked up the small frame in his hand. Holding it as if was almost magical to his face to observe it more closely. "I'll assume this was your mother."

"Yes… she was. Why do you ask?" Her tone cautious as she stood up and walked around her desk to him.

She watched his jaw flex and twist at the question, his eyes burning with such intensity as he stared at the picture of a young Bra and her mother, the younger clone of her mother both wearing the same clothes as she was in her mother's arms.

"No reason." He answered setting down the picture. "I was just curious what one looked like up close."

"Did you never know your mother?" She asked curiously, the guy ranted and raged over his father but never had she even heard him talk remotely about his mother. She was beside him now, but he seemed unware that she was so close to him.

Broly snorted. "No, and I never wanted too." He scowled at any notion of seeing her. His father had beaten him sensless and practically killed him many times over, before that King Vegeta had ordered him stabbed like cattle like he was just a piece of disposable garbage. Where was his mother then, she was nowhere, only his father had been thrown down the garbage chute with him. Never did he even see or know his mother's energy. She was just as pathetic as his father, only a coward.

"Then why did you…" Her words trailed of as she asked him gently, watching the emotion in his eyes change and flicker. Was it so hard to just open up about things with her. The guy was never vocal about anything, save the night they were drinking, but now standing so close to him she could practically feel the intensity of his thoughts.

He stayed silent for a long time.

"I just never saw one up close." He finally said his scowl deepening as his fist clenched at his side. "But if I ever saw my _mother_ , I would beat that useless woman to death."

"That's not right, what did she do to deserve that from you?" Broly's eyes snapped instantly to look at her. Bra placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure your mother would do anything for you."

He snorted snapping back away from her. "She's just garbage, like my father." He said growling. She could feel uneasiness as he was clearly agitated with the conversation. Clearly this guy had never experienced a mother's comfort like her, it might be why he was trembling so bad when she held him. She had to drop this conversation, it was upsetting him and her.

"Alright, well," She said walking back behind her desk. "I have some interesting news. Would you like to hear it?"

Broly's rage faded and was looking back towards her again, not noticing the quick switch in conversation. He shrugged, as he took a seat in one the chairs that wasn't covered in her clutter. "Why else would I bother coming down here, spit it out." He finally said. Bra sighed, the guy acted like what she had said meant nothing.

"Well, guess what there's a unique trace compound currently in your blood. I'm not exactly sure how but there are micro-organisms currently feeding off your ki. Its why you haven't been able to use it, your body is being drained of it." She held up two chart's each one of them were almost identical except for one area, the sample she had taken directly from Broly herself was clearly lacking these organisms. "So that's it, all I have to do is find out a way to remove them and bingo your back to normal. Pretty impressive If I do say so myself!" She stated proudly propping herself up as if showing off her greatness.

Bra expected some sort of reaction but nothing happened though quickly Broly grabbed her arm and she looked up at him in surprise as he was already around the desk as he stepped so close to her, his eyes flicking with intensity and desire that almost made her go weak in the knees looking into them.

"You… can fix me?" He told her in a low tone, staring into her blue eyes that were suddenly full of life. "I will admit…" His voice trailed off as he slowly reached up to push away a stray lock of hair, all but forgetting his earlier thoughts about having his feel as he marveled at the soft texture of her hair.

"Admit what?" Bra asked, her breath almost gone as how close his hand was to her face. His eyebrows were furrowed as she played absent mindedly with her hair. Oh he was defiantly a fan of her hair, not that she could blame him!

"That you are…" Broly said, his voice deepening as he pulled his hand away, his eyes making contact with hers, and something inside of his chest gripped him as he lost himself in that look.

He let go of her other arm and then pulled back suddenly. _Damnit! She did it to me again!_ He berated himself, as he couldn't believe he was letting himself be lulled in like this yet again!

"Just hurry up and do what you need to fix me." He mumbled, turning to leave but Bra grabbed his hand. Broly locked up immediately, his chest shaking with how hard his heart was beating right now. He felt himself leaning away from her as she moved closer.

"Why?" Bra told him gently. Broly's expression only began to falter as he wanted to response like normally, but the way she was looking at him, kept him locked in position. He shifted away from her as she put her hand to his chest but found himself captivated by her eyes. How could such a color exist in such a world?

"Stop… stop doing this to me?" The saiyan demanded, his rough tone making her flinch but she only took it as a joke and laughed. The simple sound calmed him but only slightly.

"Oh and what am I doing?" She asked in a playful voice, her finger now gently touching his chest.

"Your, toying with me." He said snidely, his eyes turning red with emotion as she reached up and touched his face. The tension in his body all but locked up as she leaned into him.

"It's not toying with you," She told him unwilling to be baited by his tone as she raw her finger up his chest and towards his strong jaw line. He shifted uncomfortably. He was looking at someone for the first time and felt conflicted, he was wary of her. "It's only me." She whispered, could he not let his guard down around her. "Broly… it's just me." She told him softly.

Broly stayed still when she placed her hands on each side of his face. Her touch was comforting, the softness of her hands against his rough skin. He closed his eyes, and released a breath when he felt her body against his. He felt himself wanting to get away but his legs refused any commands. No, not with her so close he wanted to just throw her over the desk and mate with the little minx. Bra while strong was nowhere close to his strength when he got his power back, and he suddenly realized that he… he swallowed. He didn't want to hurt her. Never in his entire life had he actually thought about caring about another person's wellbeing, but…

"Bra.." He whispered, just as she very gently brought her lips to his. He felt the shift in her as he spoke her name, she was smiling as he slowly parted his lips. She took his invitation, very tenderly kissing him, she could only hear her heart beating in her head drowning out everything else. He was being so gentle than when he had kissed her at the mall, he was apprehensive with his tongue gently darting over her lips with his tongue, as if seeking her approval. She granted him entrance and moaned into the kiss at the sensation of his tongue gently sweeping through her mouth while she did the same to him. Their sweet kiss made her shudder with excitement going down her body when he put his hands around her waist. She pulled her hands around the back of his neck, making them even together against each other. He was purring in his throat in response, as he leaned more towards her deepening their kiss.

Bra felt the wall of her small lab room against her back, as Broly had shoved her up against it, his hands holding the sides of her face as if he needed to feel her more. Their pace grew more intense, more demanding as her hands held tightly to the back of his shirt. He pulled away from her his hands smoothing down the white lab coat from her shoulders exposing that skin along with the loosely buttoned shirt which hung around her elbows. They were on each other again, both of them panting as he moved his lips to her neck, his tongue enjoying each inch of her white, creamy, skin, but knowing not to get violent with her and cause her pain. He just inhaled that thick scent and breathed in, it was so rich and drugged his mind.

Bra groaned when she felt his breath over her neck and his body heat pressed against her. She smoothed a hand down his chest going down his rugged abs. His skin was almost searing as she went lower and smoothed her finger down a hard bulge in his pants…

Broly snarled and pulled away as if he had, been wounded. Bra blinked, her body shivering with the quick loss of his heat. She was still breathing heavily, but her eyes looked at him with questions.

Broly grabbed his forehead, taking aone full breath and trying to realize what the hell he was doing.

"No, I refuse," He said almost bluntly, looking at through the cracks of his fingers.

"What?" Bra was still stunned; her body was craving him. She wasn't blind too how he touched and kissed her to not know how much he desired her. He couldn't keep his hands off her earlier and then this? " Is this because I'm a…"

Broly snarled at her in complete aggravation. "No damnit, it's because of you!" He was angry, his free hand grabbed the other hand as he struggled to hold back the feelings and desires running through his nose and mouth. He shouldn't have been so damn stupid to give in to her. Now after that, knowing how she felt underneath his fingers, it was going to be a challenge to even resist her…

"Why am I the problem?" Bra's eyes narrowing, confused and slightly insulted as she watched him wrack over this decision. She too needed a moment and did some deep breathing to soothe her emotions.

"You're a half-breed, I'm a full blooded saiyan. You exist because of this planet and another male!" He hissed, his hand slashing in front of him as if it somehow broke a physical barrier.

"…Oh, what you think I'm going to get pregnant? Sorry but won't happen." Bra said simply, offering him a slight laugh.

"What? Are you sterile?" He realized not thinking about that possibility.

Her smile became a frown, "No idiot. I have the pill, a capsule corp. specialty that my mother made to counter even saiyan men. There's never been a woman whose gotten pregnant while on this thing!" She said proudly, the only reason she came around was her father and mothers desire to have another child.

"I don't buy that, there was only way I know thing's never became a problem and I don't want to do that-"

"What? Hold on what do you mean by that? How did you-"

He gave her a dark look as his hand moved from his face. "I am a vile man… use your brain." He interrupted with his rough voice.

"Kami… You… why?" Bra's words failed her as she looked in that gaze of his. For the first time in a long time she felt true terror running in her body.

"Get it half-breed?" He didn't take pride in his actions, seeing that disgust and revulsion in her eyes. He did what was required; though he had pushed this situation by kissing her. He had made things go further, allowing himself to get more attached and make this female understand just what the in hell he was. It's why he never took a mate before, or planned too in his life. Who would look past his faults and everything that he was. No one would. For all that existed in his life was pain caused by his own foolishness and fate. What, in his existence, could he ever do to even find some _fraction_ of peace?

Nothing and no one ever would. That was the cold and real truth of it.

Looking at her reaction, he knew that's just how everyone saw him, that's how they should see him.

"Understand now?" Broly asked getting that less than approving look she was giving him. He earned it, but he forced himself to look away not wanting this female to gaze at him like that. Not with those eyes that he had seen earlier. "I am a devil did you not know?" His cold detached voice asked her.

"Why? That's just horrible that you could…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She probably imagined he had done some pretty horrible stuff, he wasn't like her dad or uncle Goku he had some serious issues but not this. She had to cough to clear her throat before starting again. "You could've just left you didn't have to just… do that. Why did that have be your only solution?"

Broly felt himself laugh though it did not truly humor him, the sound was haunting making Bra feel so uncomfortable in her own body. He gave her a glare with his own eyes. "I've butchered, I've killed people, cities, planets, and galaxies alike. I could leave no trace behind… as to who had been there."

"But if it was your own child? You would really?" She was filled with disbelief, the real disgust coming into her voice. How could one person be so evil to do that?

Brolys' face became a sneer as he pulled himself back up, his shoulder straightened out his posture. He looked her square in the eyes to let her know that she would know this was an undeniable truth.

"I already _have._ "

Bra paled as she saw that he wasn't lying and he meant every single word. She shook her head in disbelief. "But… why?" She managed to force out, she had to know. How could a man who cradled her neck and kissed her with such tenderness be such a monster underneath?

"Death was the only option than to live like me. You think the brats that I had were some joy of mine, no they were monsters! They were just there because there was only one of me! My father… My father!" He screamed the anger rising. "I would've welcomed death just to end the screaming. Months of screaming that you cannot imagine!" he said with a furious snarl.

Bra was stunned into silence and had nothing to say. Broly gave her little chance to think as well he stormed out of the room slamming the door nearly breaking its hinges as he nearly tore down the hallway with such intensity many jumped in shock to avoid him.

Finally, she took a moment and walked back around to the data she had on her screen, fixing her clothes. Sitting back she let out a heavy sigh. She looked over to her notes on the paper with all of her observations of him and the recordings she had Geno provide her with, but all of that seemed so insignificant with his words.

 _Death was the only option than to live like me_

She tried to envision Broly, being a child and all the possible abuse he suffered. She swallowed at the thought of such a person being subjected to that and her heart ached. He was a man who was filled with pain, hate, and loss. How could she expect some sort of normalcy from a saiyan? A knock came at her door a second later. "Yes?"

"Miss Briefs, are you alright?"

Bra let out a breath, "I'm fine. He's just having one of his moments don't worry about it."

She leaned back in her chair and looked back at her data, she would have to tell Geno about this later. Her mind went back to Broly, and her stomach became lighter. The man had been so impossibly gentle with her, it made her smile.

No. She wouldn't let him get away that easily from her…

[***]

Broly sat inside the garden, firmly perched on the rock with his legs crossed. Even now he still couldn't let the damn half-breed get off his fucking mind! He had been alone like this for the last eight hours doing everything possible to purge himself of such thoughts and emotions but his rage still won out.

How did she do it? That simple female made him say things that he never told anyone? How had her hands worked her way into his brain?

More importantly why did he let her?

He felt his eyes shaking as he kept them closed, nothing had managed to do a damn thing. He merely shook out of frustration. Those eyes and the look that they gave him were just haunting him, she was disgusted and repulsed by him, it was such a look that he would've just torn the world apart had he the power, but that alone only made him angrier at himself. He should've kept his distance, but no he had let his control slip and she had him. He was now reliant upon her more than ever!

 _Damn! Damn!_

Suddenly, he realized he had an even bigger problem to deal with than thinking about the half-breed.

"You know, I can feel the stress coming off you. It's not healthy."

Broly turned to face her with a look of shock. He hadn't imagined her approaching him again after that. He had shown her all the evil and monster inside she still had been able to approach him. She was dressed in a larger t-shirt clearly one for sleeping that came around her thighs with loose shorts that were only slightly shorter. Already he found his eyes spying at her legs wondering what she wore beneath.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, she looked concerned as she had watched him before dinner in her room and now several more hours he hadn't even flinched.

"Does it matter; I just want my power back." The legend scoffed, defensive, he looked away and crossed his arms almost sulking in a way.

"I shouldn't have acted that way with you earlier. I came to apologize." She admitted bowing her head slightly, Broly only gave her a wary glance but as she looked back up he avoided eye contract. "Broly, I can't try and pretend that I know what you went through. I can't judge you for things like that. It's in the past."

He spat on the ground, "I don't want your pity. Get on with it."

"Huh?"

"I know you female, you wouldn't just apologize to me, there's something else. Probe my brain? Understand how many of my offspring I murdered? Or maybe tell me that everything will be different? Hah! I don't need anything in my life except a normal body damnit." He made sure she knew there was nothing else worth covering, that whatever there was going on it would never happen.

"I understand, I can't change your mind about things I've learned that through trial and error."

"Then why are you bothering." He demanded, trying to understand just what she was doing. She was the fly buzzing around him that he just couldn't crush with his hand.

"Because, everyone needs someone to care about them."

They both stared at each other in complete silence for several seconds that turned into minutes.

Broly gave in first.

"You are just a stupid half-breed," He growled shaking his head in disbelief.

"And you're just one big jerk of a saiyan."

"Oh because you know any saiyan's like me." He sneered clearly unimpressed by her comparison of him to any other of his kind.

"You should try and get some rest… would you like to join me again?" She said playfully, reminding him about the only time in his life he had enjoyed a true sleep.

Broly growled closing his eyes and waved her off. He was in no more mood for her nonsense, he was always tired too his schedule demanding that be the case. He didn't realize it as she walked over and placed a hand on shoulder. "Get some rest okay?" She said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Her action stunned Broly as he heard her laugh at his expression and he only could sit there with a dumbfounded look on his face as she walked away.

Though as she walked back to her room she came to a very simple realization, that attraction was one thing, but she might actually be falling in love with Broly, the saiyan who called himself a Legend.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	11. Obsession

**Obsession**

 **A/N: This is one of those bonding things, that I've never done before. Normally it takes several chapters for them to come together but this is pretty much since chapter 2. Not sure if the novelty is wearing off or its still staying fresh.**

It was supposed to be simple.

It was supposed to be relaxing.

Broly was on his back, in the bright sun just on one of the world's best resort beaches, he felt his brow twitching. He laid there silently, acting as if nothing was wrong. He had learned very quickly that if nothing appeared to be wrong then his enemies would not come for him. He had to adopt a similar mindset here, even acting as if he was completely normal, even looking human in these ridiculous blue and white stripped bathing trunks. He was at a loss on how this was supposed to be helping him: that he a warrior, and proud saiyan needed a vacation.

He kept his hands tightly locked behind his head, Broly well aware of everything that Bra had done to him a short time ago. The complete control she had over him was driving him mad. She had more control over him than his blasted father had with that device strapped to his forehead. How had he let this happen? At first he had believed it was just a feeling of lust. But that had been betrayed by how he had been… _tender_. He was a monster with women, and denied none of his past faults and yet; with Bra he didn't ever imagine harming her. It made him want to just crush a few skulls with his fist.

Maybe it was because she could restore him, but no she was kind and open with him which made him the most unsure. Broly could never understand why. He was a devil, he had told her so himself and yet, the only thing he got still was her kindness. Why though? Why was _she_ unlike any other person… was she trying to see him as something more than he saw himself?

There had to be a reason, but why?

However, there was a problem, what in the hell was he going to do about it?

Speaking of his own captor. Broly took a moment to sit there quietly as she approached him. Her smell alone took his breath away, it was so concentrated as it was almost unhindered by her clothing, or lack thereof. He could hardly think, when she was in that outfit. He only held his fingers tightly together making damn sure he wouldn't try and reach out for her.

Bra's _spot_ was in the middle of a sea of damn humans! A light blue beach towel the size of his damn room! With purple umbrella that could cover the entire thing in shade. Along with several pillows' just what in hell was going on with this female. God's this was a mess of things; but of course that wasn't even getting started on her.

She was wearing that _thing_ it was the perfect shade of blue to her hair. Then came a mess of her makeup and jewelry on top of it. He scowled looking at all of the faces of other males, their smell and attitudes enraged him. He was half tempted to beat one to death, but he refrained. Tilting his head curiously, he watched her all but brush off the males coming towards her with a mere slight of her small hand. The huge smile on her face with a slight extension of her finger in his direction. She had a body that could kill but it seemed as if the males immediately recognized some measure of marked territory. As they looked at him, they could see the promise of death in his eyes.

His head went back to up when she came closer. She was enjoying herself as she sat down next to him.

"They are so pathetic." Bra said laughing as she came to rest on her hip. "I know! They just can't take a hint. It's so obvious that someone like me wouldn't come here alone, but the touchy words and compliments about my ass are just so juvenile… ugh I know I probably should be more modest but really I've always wanted to try one of these out." She sighed, as she plucked something from her enormous handbag. "Ah, it's here perfect." She smiled almost giddy with herself as she tossed a glance over her shoulder and it fell right…

… In Broly's eyes. The saiyan scowled at her look trying to glance away but was only met with her thick scent as she came closer. He was almost drowning in her. Quickly wishing that he might've disagreed to all of this instead of being her little lap dog. Now here he was trapped until the week was over.

"Come on now, don't be rude, I haven't even told you what I want," He heard her say. He kept his eyes away from her but as her hand touched his shoulder he couldn't stop himself from looking. His eyes widened when she came so close, that thin strap of clothing covering her chest and bottom was enough to ebb away at his resolve.

Before he could realize it, she handed him a bottle of some kind, moving to her stomach her head resting on her arms. "Now, now, a girl like me needs protection. Be gentle though." Broly's eyes was now rhythmically twitching, his face completely red. He refused to even breath as he knew that he might tear her clothes off and take her right there, to hell with everything.

She only smiled at him, a wink in her eyes.

He was helpless, she was in control…

Even so, she was still the only one who could help him. She wouldn't be the only thing that could possibly make him feel this way in his lifetime. She still could always be an enemy. He could not, and would not allow himself to be so blind to that possibility.

Still he remained there, unwilling to leave but yet unable to act. His body was trembling from desire but also the possibilities that this might all be a ruse…

Bra laughed at the expression on the highly aroused saiyan she was torturing. "Come on, don't be shy… I know you want too. Or would you rather me go ask someone else to do the work for you? Hm? One of those other boys?"

Bra felt her satisfaction complete as Broly leaned closer smoothing his hand over her back. Two seconds later, Broly had given in and squeezed the lotion out from the bottle and spread it over her back. He gracefully pressed his fingers into his back, with only slight pressure making her feel all but satisfied as he smoothed the sun-screen into her skin. The saiyan was left with a quickly growing realization.

Bra Briefs, the half-breed saiyan was becoming a glaring weakness…

[***]

Geno had really messed up. Not a little but a lot, he didn't understand it why would Bra Briefs just take Broly with her. She hadn't discussed anything about an extended trip with him. He had never expected this problem before, and he had made sure between the two of them that there were no feelings between the two of them. And he was now stuck in a position, thanks to that girl, he couldn't just sit by and let a Brief swoop in and steal away his _glory._

He paced in his office, a cigarette burning to its end, and pulled out his cellphone again.

Bra was busy sun tanning herself, meanwhile directing her special saiyan to lay down and sleep which he actually managed to doze off. While of course many men kept training their eyes on the beautiful heiress she was easily protected the aura Broly created. He had stood up several times each one bearing a look of rage. Some in regards to whistles, others more direct but each time the snarling saiyan got to his feet others cleared out. It was actually funny.

She found herself laughing, but stopped as she heard the buzz of her cellphone. "Really? Now." Bra said with a frown, holding open her purse as her fingers dug around inside the designer bag and pulled out her phone.

" _Yes?_ "

A voice sighed, but clear frustration came through the phone. "Miss. Briefs. I wasn't informed of your decision to skip out with Broly for the midsummer break. I need you to bring him back." He said seriously, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"Doctor, its one week and you'll see him again. Nothing happened last time, and he willingly came on his own accord so don't worry." She said non-chalantly.

"What?" Geno asked both confused and upset. "A week, is too long!" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. Getting aggravated would not resolve the problem. "Please… Miss Briefs he needs to come back."

"Right…"

"Miss Briefs, please try to understand," He pleaded, walking around his desk again. His fingers combing through his hair. He hadn't risked so much, time, money, and energy to have it undone now. "I need to do a full exam on him, he's fully healed and I have not been able to evaluate him in weeks."

Bra rolled her eyes. "First off, I took care of that before we left. Secondly the guy is perfectly stable and I don't think he will openly come back now. If I dragged him back do you think he would come willingly?"

"So your telling me that its already too late because of the current situation?"

"Yes, I also personally am not ruining my break. If it was so serious why didn't you tell this to Broly?" She responded her own brow raising as she tried to understand his reasoning for this.

"It is merely a matter of principle, besides did you not agree to keep this a professional relationship with him?"

Bra glared at her phone. "My relationship is none of your damn business, doctor."

"Oh, so now you're in a relationship with him?" His voice snorted.

"So what if I am? I don't need permission to get involved with him, I can do whatever the hell I want. I suggest you remind yourself as to whom you are talking too!"

As Geno was about to respond until it clicked off leaving a beeping dial tone. "Damn that girl!" He said slamming his phone to the ground. He turned away from the broken mess going to his pocket and fish out some of his smokes.

He was shaking before evening lighting it up. "This." He exclaimed, letting out a breath of smoke. "Can't be happening."

"Doctor are you alright?" A voice asked from the intercom in his office.

"I am fine Sara," He said calmly, though his body was anything but. "I need to make some calls, please postpone any meetings for me."

"Of course, would that be all?"

"Yes." He said looking back to his office phone as his personal one was now shattered. If he had only acted sooner he could've avoided all of this, he shouldn't have let Bra wear down Broly and gotten him to agree to this. He was so close! He was cursing his rotten luck as he hoped that a few well-placed people might be able to solve this issue before it became something far worse.

She could feel her blood almost boiling, her pleasant mood almost evaporated completely as she tossed her phone back into her purse. The doctor had some nerve calling her and demanding anything of her! Hah who did he think she was?

Broly who had awakened during her little shouting match remained quiet his ears focusing on everything. He wasn't able to lock himself away from the world, to hide away from all the evil that he knew, that simple truth he still lived by.

Except, he wasn't his mind fixated on the little kiss he had shared with the female near him.

It was completely insane, a lack of judgement on his part.

So why in the hell did he focus so intently on it then? Why was she being understanding and caring to him? Why the hell didn't she just walk away from him.

There were far too many questions and little time for him to gather answers.

He repressed his facial expression as he heard a grumble and angry curses muttered on the lips of the female. Who knew she had such a foul repertoire? Ever since he had put that blasted oil on her, he had become hypersensitive to Bra and her state. It went against his own will as well, he felt and sensed every single thing.

He tried to ignore such things but with great difficulty, continuing to try and act as if he was sleeping. He did not wish to do anymore foolish behavior.

"Broly, get up." Bra announced harshly. She grabbed her hand bag. "Stop acting I know your faking it now."

He grit his teeth. Like hell she was going to start ordering him around.

Bra growled in annoyance. "Fine then. I'm getting food."

She did it with that one, she knew Broly's stomach was already hungry and could hear the rumbling of the stomach an audible sound coming and going more frequently. A short use of clever alien curses came as she watched Broly sit up. His eyes filled with anger but he did not give her the pleasure of his tongue.

He stood up his fist clenched at his side as she looked him over.

"What did I say? Stop being angry so often and do not, start acting like a jerk." She stated simply.

"This will be the last time you ever order me like that half-breed. There shall be serious consequences. Understand me?" Broly snarled as threatening as he could, his dark eyes starring into her blue eyes which seemed unfazed.

"If you have enough energy to bicker, then follow me and do it. I am hungry." She said placing her hands on her hips, he only scowled back at her. She grew a smug look on her lips. "That's what I thought, now come along its not far, and you will be begging me for more of it later I'm sure."

Broly snorted looking past her, but he couldn't deny his own hunger, that and the smells of food were wafting over his nose and making him even more hungry. "Feh."

It took no time at all. She was sitting back underneath his umbrella carrying a thick strawberry twist ice cream, with honey, caramel and chocolate chips. It was a little slice of heaven with such a treat, of course her bland friend was straight chocolate, of course his appetite voracious and had bought a whole bucket to share in between licks of her own frozen treat.

"Now was that so bad?" She said looking at him a grin on her face. She knew he loved ice-cream, he was already hooked by the speed at which he ate. Although he had learned quickly of brain freezes and the expression he had given had been all but priceless.

He brushed off her question, ignoring her as he spooned in large amounts of the frozen food. He had been trying to understand all the bizarre human tastes. How cold food tasted so good, he had never imagined it, the expression obvious as he examined the rich flavor over his tongue. Bra rolled her eyes and sighed taking another lick of her ice-cream. Could he act like a regular civil human being for just one minute without getting the cold shoulder or attitude.

Sudenly, Bra saw something flying at her from the corner of her eye.

Before she could move to cover herself, dropping his carton of ice-cream down to the mat his hand shot out and grabbed the attacking object. He didn't even think as Bra had flinched shielding herself and her frozen treat from the blow. His mind wracking who had dared attack Bra? He stood up holding a bright red circular object in one hand.

"Ah, that was close I almost ruined my treat!" She exclaimed sitting back.

"Just who is attacking you?" He yelled his eyes looking at her his other hand clenched tightly, his senses on full alert. He had never felt a desire to protect anything yet the urge was running through him like never before.

Before he was able to get any farther. Bra laughed. "No one's attacking me, it's a Frisbee silly."

Broly glared, looking to the "weapon", and back to her. The hell he would have unleashed would've be lethal had he his normal powers, but he kept his scowling visage focused on her.

Bra was busy trying to hold back her laughter but failing as little bits escaped her. "Just throw it back to them see?" She said standing up next to him. She wanted to show the saiyan where his target was as she pointed with one of her fingers. "There." She stated simply.

Broly's scowl turned to confusion. He didn't understand this female at all, or this damn planet.

"Come on now throw it back to them."

Broly snorted. He raised his fist up the little object in tow and before Bra could tell him otherwise he "threw" it back. The Frisbee tore from his hand like a knife the force like a gust of wind as it spiked off the ground before bouncing high into the air.

"That was mean." She told him, shaking her head. Her focus gone she felt her hand get slightly lighter. "HEY!" She yelled.

"Tell me something, what was that called?" He said, his lips covered in all manner of the top of her ice-cream. Pink, orange, brown, and cholate blotches covered the outside of his lip.

"Ugh, you are a complete ass!" Bra told him, unable to keep herself from smiling at his face which grinned back at her. Broly laughed, not a chuckle or snort but genuine laughter at her expense. She couldn't stop herself, from enjoying that sound from him. He fell backwards onto the blanket, His hand going to his eyes as he found himself laughing harder.

Broly's laughter quickly died out when he felt her touch on his shoulder. He pulled back his forearm from his eyes only to find Bra now laying on her side next to him, her leg now trailed over the side of his as she propped herself up with her elbow. The other hand bringing her treat to her lips, though missing nearly a third of its original state. As she played with his thigh he scowled. But to her surprise though, he didn't stop her from continuing.

"I've never heard you laugh like that." She said quietly. He stared at her for a moment before exhaling through his nose and looking back up, trying to look angry at the umbrella above him. Bra sighed when he became quiet. Her foot kept dragging up and down his thigh to his calf. She wondered just what was going on inside that head of his, could he not just let his walls down for a moment even with her?

"I can't recall. I've only ever laughed out of enjoyment of others suffering and when I wished to cause harm." He finally admitted. Bra stared at him her eyes widened but quickly furrowed together as he just stared off with his dark eyes. "I don't like it… it's not natural for me."

"Well, I for one think your laugh is cute." Bra whispered in his ear, the tickling of her voice made his body jolt from his head to his toes. Broly felt his body tremble as she nipped at his ear. "You should do it more often, I might enjoy your company more often," She whispered smirking.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, I am a devil little girl." He growled, his voice emphasizing that point.

"No one's ever called me an angel, Broly."

"Is that so?"

Before she had blinked, Broly had turned on her, he was just above her. He gave her a smirk when he saw that shocked look on her face. Their lips just mere inches away, Broly pinned her hands to the ground. Bra only lightly bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. She couldn't fight him, she was at his mercy and the thought was heavenly anguish. Oh, how much had she desired him…

"You _are foolish._ I am not, a human little half-breed." He whispered, leaning in to breathe in her scent. It was his drug. She was that addiction.

"Neither am I, silly." She teased. He pulled back out of anger but as she gave him that challenging look he gave in.

There was no more holding back.

Broly closed his eyes and smothered his lips down on hers, forget with being gentle if she was asking for it. Bra met his intensity with her own, both of their tongues, battling the other for control in the kiss. He let go of her hands and smoothed them down over her body, his touch rough for a human but not for her saiyan blood. He deepened their kiss his hands holding the back of her hips while her fingers held his hair. She unexpectedly squeezed a fistful of his hair, making him growl low into her lips. The move was arousing that he rocked his hips against hers.

He struggled against her and pulled back, his head spinning. He pulled back to his knees his eyes shut tight, trembling as he tried to regain himself.

"No, I will not…"

"Broly, you really are thick headed. Didn't you listen to me before?" Bra asked through heavy breaths. Sitting up as well. God's, if this saiyan didn't just try her patience in every single way.

"You don't understand." He said waving off her voice. "I am not so foolish to believe what you say like that.

"Oh, brother." She rolled her eyes, he shook his head in response stubbornly looking away. "If it makes you feel any better, I have the pill with me and I guarantee it will work."

"Hn," he grunted. "You willing to risk your life on it?"

Bra laughed. "I am, but what are you risking when your wrong, Broly?"

Broly looked back at her, his eyes shocked and amused as he raised an eyebrow at her. Bra couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he was. "Alright, one personal favor from me. At any time and place, whatever it is, so long as it doesn't end up killing me."

"You really press a hard bargain." She told him, grinning as he smirked back at response.

"Like I said, are you willing to risk your life?" He was arrogant and proud, figuring she would back down.

"Well, then... let's get this going now shall we?" Bra said smirking as she stood up and motioned for him to follow.

Broly's expression darkened watching her get up and walk past him, her face teasing him. He swallowed, her scent wrapped around him from earlier and he was almost drunk as he stood up taking her hand as she smiled. Bringing her other hand to his chest. He found it difficult to breathe.

"Last chance to back out," She whispered against him. "But if you do, you won't ever get another shot at beautiful girl like me again."

"hah, you are barely good enough for me." He said mockingly.

Bra pulled her one hand back intent on slapping him, before seeing that large grin on his face. She shot him one back shaking her head. "You are a complet-"

He pulled her back to kiss her fully, ravaging her lips with animal fervor. He could spend all day tasting these lips of her and never get enough, her touch, and taste were delectable. Bra wrapped her hands around him not breaking their kiss…

Well until, a new unexpected guest appeared.

"Oh my god! It is my Granddaughter! Oh dear me Bra!" Bunny Briefs said coming from nowhere. Broly shot back instantly from Bra his eyes instantly fixing upon the new arrival. An older woman that had very light blonde hair and a fair share of slight wrinkles but looked no worse for her age. Her voice alone startled him but as she came over all but brushing past Broly she wrapped her arms tightly around Bra.

A very flustered Bra chocked on her words, turning to her grandmother who held her tightly. "Gramma! What a surprise?" She said half-heartedly.

"Oh, dear it's been months since we've seen you! With me and your grandfathers travels who would have imagined we'd find you here!"

Bra got to focus again as her grandmother pulled back.

"Sorry, dear I didn't mean to interrupt you and your devilishly handsome friend here. But I had to see if it was you." She said with a giggle now giving a glance over the massive man next to her, his long dark hair and ripped features reminded her oh so much of her son in law. Of course Bra would find someone like that!

"It's okay Grandma. Where's grandpa." She said changing subjects quickly.

"Oh he's just a ways over, would you care to join us. I just ordered dinner and it is delicious, and don't worry I'll be sure to get more for you. I know how much you can eat." She said laughing and patting her blue haired granddaughter on the head.

"Well, alright I guess," She conceded, trying not to show any disappointment. Both of their moods were ruined.

Broly only snorted avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on now, you're such a handsome boy. You two can have your fun later!"

"Gramma!" Bra hissed.

"Sorry, dear!" She giggled walking away.

"Next time I guess."

She barely got a nod. Bra looked at him, but he refused to look back at her. She hesitated, she couldn't push him, if she did he would just snarl and stalk away again. She might be young but she wasn't gaining a great deal of patience with her saiyan. The only hope she had of making _anything_ with Broly was going to require every ounce of patience and willpower.

She had seen the truth, though, making her realize that beneath the harsh exterior would be something very special if she could ever learn how to let him let her in.

Broly rubbed his eyes but followed behind Bra when she followed after her grandmother. Damning her a thousand times as he walked.

This damn half-breed was becoming more than just a passing fling; she was his obsession. A problem. He had to stop giving in. He needed to be in control of himself and he needed to be able to break off such emotions with her.

But as he followed behind he knew the painful truth, that it would far easier said than done.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	12. Submission

**Submission**

 **A/N:** **Well Zugara its one thing that only our minds can make up, which makes it all the more fun to imagine and Nimed you are correct that is a basic backbone for this type of story, the similarities are there. Blue haired female scientist has technology and brains to make said saiyan stronger, saiyan only desires to become stronger. Yeah they have a lot in common, you can easily make such a comparison.**

Bra leaned towards her reflection, examining anything for any possible blemishes. She was singing a little tune as she did so. She was in a radiant mood today, thanks in part to a rather vivid and enjoyable dream starring her dashing saiyan who had hidden away from her that evening. His refusal to stay in any bed remaining adamant, it was a rough feature of course. But, as butterflies danced in stomach at the sight and smell of Broly it was worth it. There had to be something between them, if no how could she explain this feeling no matter how much he infuriated her at times. She saw his eyes watching her, even when he did not need too and could feel the energy when they kissed one another. Now the main problem was, how would she get him to act on it?

It was always a fight. Broly was more stubborn than her father, with a furious temper to match. Bra knew she would have to do even more work to have a chance at getting through his thick skull and have him admit his own feelings that she had for him. It was worth trying at least. He had wound her up raw with lust and primal desire that she knew could only come from her saiyan blood. And even if all else was not working for awhile, she knew that he desired her physically, at least.

That would be fine… for the moment.

Bra walked into the spacious luxury suite, having joined her grandparents on entire top floor which had been requested for them. It was enough for five families to share with four master bedrooms, two of which were in use and a fully furnished state of the art kitchen which her grandmother happily baked away having found the company of her granddaughter and new boyfriend to be a reason enough to start some food.

Though the kitchen was now empty trays of food were all over the place, warm buttery pancakes, crisp waffles, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit squeezed out in juice from was all over. She smiled, knowing that they were for her and her company. She wondered if she might be able to actually sit down and have breakfast with Broly for once.

The reclusive saiyan stayed away from all when he ate, his back to the wall and eyes darting everywhere. However, today she would enjoy this simple feat for sure. Chuckling to herself she opened up one of the windows and let the aroma of the warm food float out knowing that it wouldn't take long for a hungry saiyan to come back.

Meanwhile, Broly sat in quiet seclusion, his back resting against a palm tree as he watched the flowing ocean waters along the barren beach. The sun having only come up thirty minutes ago and a sleepless saiyan had watched it all rise before him. His senses coming quickly as he felt out Bra's energy and its remote connection to the eating facility in place. Hoping that the half-breed would eat and be on her way leaving him alone.

Several minutes later, he realized that it didn't seem like she was going to be exiting the room. He looked towards the waters wondering if there was anything he could eat from there. It wouldn't be hard even without his powers to catch a meal… it would probably be best. His nose, which rarely failed a saiyan, then told him something else as he caught the aroma. The scent trailed to only one location as it carried along the spicy scent of a half sayian female.

No matter his resolve to stay away from her, the legend could only listen to the aggravated grumblings of his stomach. He was tired, and too hungry to argue with his body. He would eat.

Wearing only his white top and shorts, Broly leapt skywards clearing the five stories required easily and landing on the balcony to the suite. His features were locked as he knew he had to be on his toes around her. He could not, no matter what happened, no matter how damn sexy she appeared, he was a legendary saiyan he could resist the temptation of a half-breed.

 _I am not ruled by anything except battle and the desire to become stronger. I do not…_

His mind went blank when he stepped into the kitchen. Broly had only stepped inside for a short moment then stopped, his jaw loosening as his eyes blinked in a stunned expression as he just stared at her from behind. She was wearing a light blue dress with several large flowers spreading from the front around her. The dress stopped just a quarter down her thighs, and it was holding her figure perfectly. His dark eyes followed the long legs, the curve of her narrow hips, up further to the that sky blue hair…

Bra turned around keeping her own emotions in check. His face shifted back to a blank expression when they made eye contact.

"Morning, sunshine," She said with a playful smile. He scowled back at her his fists audibly cracking his knuckles. "Breakfast is ready, my grandmother made it both for us. So go ahead and eat."

He snorted, looking away from her tantalizing blue eyes. He took a full breath, regaining his composure, and walked over to the table. He made sure to keep the distance between the two of them at a safe amount. Making sure that she was going to have a seat and eat her own food. That would be a blessing, since if she dared start any more physical contact he'd throw her out the damn window.

Excluding the fact that he had been the one to begin any of the physical interaction between the two of them…

As they sat down, with safe meter of protection. His eyes wandered, her dress was tight in the front. He could see the round shape of her breasts out of the corner of his eyes as she sat down. She had her plate loaded up and he had to begin sorting out what he wanted through off the rich smells. Bra watched him move taking obvious note of those powerful arms and well-toned legs. She felt herself warming to feel those arms around her. There could not be any a girl could not feel so warm.

"Go ahead and eat. It's my grandmother's cooking, I assure you they are not poisoned."

Broly scowled and opened his mouth to say something but the smell of her body hit him like a slap across his face. He had been able to ignore it with the smell of food but being so close to her now he smelled something. He was glaring at her, his eyes having an accusing stare.

"You are not the same, half-breed." He stated bluntly, there was something off with her smell. It wasn't bad but it just wasn't the same. He stood back from her. He had been already tortured by that scent of hers, it was a delightful torture, he loved her scent. This smell he was hit now with, was not the same, and it was mixed with something that he couldn't pin down.

Bra gave him a quizzical look. "What? Oh, you are probably smelling my mother. This dress was one of hers when she was younger."

He stared confused with such a smell, his expression not hidden. "What?"

"She wore this dress a lot, it was a favorite and I loved this one. I wear it because it's hers." Bra told him with a smile.

"Get rid of it." He said gruffly, he knew that small was wrong. Bra's smile all be evaporated, thanks to his words. "I will not smell another female and male on you."

" _Pardon me?_ " Bra growled, her own eyes glaring at him angrily. Here she was wearing her favorite dress and this jerk dared tell her to get rid of it. "Listen, here. This is not up for debate, but I am not getting rid of this dress for you."

"Then I will not be near you. Because I will never smell another male on you!" He sneered, moving away from her. Hunger be dammed, he would not bare that scent overtop Bra's. "I'm leaving."

"Now you hold on for one fucking second!" Bra shouted, shoving back her chair which clattered to the floor. "You can't just sit down and eat with me I thought that you-"

"You assume too god damn much!" He shot back, his voice low. He was already at the window to jump back outside but he narrowed his gaze as he glared directly into her eyes. The smell of another male now drifting into his nose, he could not place the scent but it only made him angrier.

Bra watched his eyes seem to burn with rage, making the already hard visage of his face tighten further. He was pissed off, but hell if he didn't just piss her off even more. "Are you just going to walk away like that? You are not even going to even address what has been happening between us?" Bra's hands were knuckled against her waist.

"I told you before, _nothing_ will be between us," Broly spat. "I am not going to be your slave!"

"You know that both of those statements, are a complete lie," She shot back at him. "You know that I am not-"

"Half-breed! Just shut up!" He yelled, his eyes beginning to turn red with rage. His knuckles cracking as his fists dug welts into his skin.

"You are afraid."

He seemed to get bigger as his brows twitched. "Don't you dare." He snarled threateningly.

"You want me, you care about me, and you don't want to admit it." She stated as she walked up to him fearlessly. His scowl growing ever darker as she approached. Her finger raised up and poked him square in the chest. "Besides you need me, admit it."

"You mistake me for human. I may be far more lenient with you than I should." He grunted.

"Oh so you are being gentle." Bra laughed. He shook his head in annoyance turning back from her. "Why is this so hard for you?" She asked, trying to understand. "Do you feel that I'm still trying to trick you? That this is all some type of game to me?"

Broly growled in his throat his face shoved almost back into her face, his eyes burning with a combination of anger and desire into one.

"Understand this," He told her, his face just inches from her. "You are not that clever to trick me, but that is not the sole reason I do not throw you to the ground and fuck you into the afterlife."

Bra felt her only words drain away as she swallowed hard. Could this man be any further from normal? She felt excitement, and a tingle of expectation over her skin when he reached up and held her cheek in his hand.

"You do not know, with whom you are dealing with," He whispered grinning arrogantly at her.

What had happened to her? Broly was the most insane person she had ever met, he cared little about murder and the welfare of others. He was cruel, powerful, and haunting all molded into a single person. He was so right; she should be finding someone like herself, with money, respect, and brains to match her, instead she only imagined what it would feel like to finally have him with his bare hands rolling over her body.

And the thing that made her shudder with delight and fear was, she couldn't be anymore attracted to someone in her life…

"I could say the same to you, Broly." She said in a fleeting whisper, her voice so faint due to his closeness.

Broly's nose inhaled the scent around her. He growled in annoyance when he smelled that other male scent and female. It was a challenge to him, that someone else had claim to her. Even if it was her mother and father, it did not matter the only scent he should smell would be hers.

That was the problem, it was not just hers.

"Do you even know how strong I am? Do you even believe you could stand ten minutes with me little girl?"

"I could handle thirty times gravity without too much trouble. Give me at least some credit."

"Feh."

They looked into each other's eyes. She smiled at him, warmly acceptingly. Broly only felt tormented by that look in her eyes, he did not know it. There was something in that emotion that both frightened and stirred something within him…

Bra reached up and gently touched his jaw with the tips of her fingers, and he was instantly reminded of their encounter back in the lab office. Broly refused to be used again, to willing surrender himself to a female. No not today.

He would never, even for _her._

"I am not doing this!" He angrily, brushing her hand off his face. He just looked down at her with a cold glare that took all the of the warmth and closeness and put them miles apart. "I am no one's slave."

He turned his back on her began to walk away, Bra felt as if she had been struck across the face, not harmed but insulted. She refused to let him run away, following behind him.

"Don't do this, stop pushing me away!" She told him her hand grabbing his shoulder just as he opened the door. She watched his entire body ripple from her touch as he stopped his movement.

"I am done, just leave me alone." He said coldly through his teeth, he clenched his eyes shut unwilling to look back at those eyes, those beautiful eyes that swallowed him whole.

"Look, dammit its more than just physical, okay?" Broly trembled as she put her other hand on the small of his back. "Just listen to me, I'm telling you the-"

"SHUT UP! DAMNIT SHUT UP!" He exploded on her whirling back on her his vein on his forehead pumping as his eyes were bloodshot with rage. "I will NEVER be used! Not by YOU! Not by the doctor! I don't give a damn about anyone, ESPECIALLY YOU!" He roared.

She had enough, the rational and logical approach was over, she had been yelled at and cursed far too much. She slapped him, hard enough to smack the look off his face. "Get out."

"With pleasure." He sneered ignoring the affront, he wanted to get out. He leapt through the window with force the slight shake of his body as he landed down on the ground stories below.

Bra exhaled, she had it! She was Bra Briefs any man's dream, the whole package rolled into one. She deserved better than this. Going back to her section of the suite she had to go forget about him, and ignore the burning pain in her chest.

She had to freshen up, and tend to her throbbing hand. Hopefully that might remove his smell from her.

And, if she was lucky, it might make her forget how he felt when he touched her too.

[***]

Broly had time to cool off, literally as he found his lunch well beneath the water's surface. He had eaten some, but not enough to fill him, or forget the feelings that still whirled around in his head. He remained underwater until he could stomach it no longer and went up to breathe only to repeat, going a mile or two down in the water: the colder the water the more it reminded him of the cold feeling he embraced all his life. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, not with his gravity room miles away.

Each time he came up for he barely had enough light in his eyes to do it, just missing death by seconds. He did not give up and went back down, swimming down further than before hoping that somehow the darkness below would swallow him whole. His own pride and desire for revenge drove him back to the surface each time.

But he didn't care. Bursting through the water again, in great heaves and gasps of hair. The strain of his lungs had been pushed to their limit for twelve hours, maybe more. He didn't care anymore if it killed him but he had to do something, anything to feel the world as it once was, with power thrumming through his body. It was unbearable, to live like this, he screamed with everything he had.

Three minutes later, the world around him fell silent, fear gripping the life around him in the wake of an enraged saiyan.

He was barely treading water, his knees and legs felt like lead as he watched the darkness come in. His clothing was soaked to the bone and he only growled his mind instantly reminded of her yet again. That good for nothing half-breed she had done this too him, he could've been training returning to normal. The one thing he demanded of her, she refused to do.

How much it pissed him off, to need her to fix him. For him to be saddled with her was the worst luck in the world. Who knew when she would take him back to at least have a chance of being him once again?

Sometime later, Broly emerged inside the Brief's suite. His body having lost its soaking wetness but now clad only in his boxers, his training shorts in his small bag he had brought and inside the building.

"Oh my dear it's you?" A voice exclaimed half giggling. "It is Broly is it?"

Broly's jaw tightened at the nagging female he had seen before. His eternal torment by the females sharing her blood seemed ot continue. When saw that little half-breed he would teach her a lesson that she finally needed to be taught, his mind focusing around to locate her energy.

Except she was nowhere around. His mouth scowled.

"Where in the hell is she?" He snarled angrily, his most imposing and threatening look he had ever given.

"Oh dear, she's not here. I am finishing dinner you must be starving!" she said with a huge smile. She placed a large serving of warm steaks, sautéed and steamed vegetables, and crisp potatoes with a chocolate cake dessert in front of him. "If I know one thing about my girl's is that their boys need all the food they can eat. So please go ahead and eat. Bra went out, a little while ago."

"Out where did she go?" He growled as he assumed she was now avoiding him; the little bitch must be afraid of him now.

 _Good… but fuck!_

"Oh, don't worry handsome. She probably didn't want to have all the girls fawning over you." Bunny told him laughing and patting his shoulder, he flinched slightly surprised she had moved without him noticing, totally indifferent to the anger on his face.

"When will she get back?" He barked out.

"Oh dearie me, I would guess if she's like my daughter another couple of hours." She said looking at the clock. Broly baffled as the woman seemed to be able see through closed eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure she won't leave you alone for too long."

"hours!" Broly roared, "Just what in the fuck could she be doing!?"

"Oh my, language honey. If you are concerned you could just call her to return." Broly spat at such a proposal, he would never come begging to her. "Don't worry she'll be back, just enjoy some food I would love to have another handsome grandson-in law with some great grandbabies! Oh it would be wonderful!"

Broly almost went through on ripping her head off at such a thought but as his stomach grumbled and the fresh food placed out before him smelled damn good. He would bare one more humiliation, he had time to think of a punishment befitting this insult.

[***]

It was well into the morning when a tired and slightly inebriated Bra finally got into the suite. A night of dancing, drinks, and flirting had done her a ton for her self-confidence and just enough to remove a certain saiyan from her mind. She could've stayed out all night, but of course the paparazzi had found her as she was beginning to really cut loose. She could only guess they weren't prepared for her to pop up their which is why they took so long to find her. Of course they were just like always pissing her off, asking her questions that she would never answer. It was so annoying, and the worst thing about her status, the daughter of the one and only Bulma Briefs and wealthiest family on the planet; her chances to have fun were few and far between.

She let out a weary yawn, she was ready to crash waiting to enjoy that soft bed. She was sure she would be asleep in no time. It was also a vacation so she had nothing to get up early for, so if she got up late in the day no harm or foul.

"You know how to take your time." A familiar harsh voice said as she opened the door and stepped inside, startling her as she almost jumped her heart beating. Her eyes fixated quickly, even in the dark her eyes picked out the outline of Broly sitting in a chair just off to the side of the balcony window. His arms were crossed over his chest, a very displeased scowl was on his face as he looked at her. Wearing nothing but his black training shorts, water glistened over his chest, having been swimming for hours to remove his pent up stress until he finally felt her presence return to the hotel.

She was stunned and only looked at him. "You… were waiting?"

He growled, standing up from his seat, his eyes still dark and angry. "I am here not for you, but for what you promised me."

She had thought her anger had settled, Bra however would not let anyone dare come to her like this. She still intended to keep her promise even if he was an ass but he would not come here and made demands! Taking his words personally. "You think that I can just magic in a cure for you? I am working it, in fact it might be ready by the time we arrive back. But if you keep acting like this you can just forget it Broly."

"You are holding out on me!? What gives you that right!" He yelled at her.

"I have held nothing back from you! I've been honest with you completely!" Bra said crossing her arms and almost looked down at him as if he was unable to comprehend her words. "If you can't accept that, then I don't care."

Broly clenched his fists and glared murder at her. This damn female, the nerve of her! How of all the single people he could've found himself with, he ended up with this one half-breed?

At the least could she not have been so damn tempting, she had changed into a red halter top with a low red shorts that were beyond indecent. The sight of her exposed skin, tempting and teasing his eyes and mind. He wanted to set free all of that sweaty and beautiful hair into his fingers as he ravaged her body making her scream with rapture over and over.

"I can't stand this! You are always the problem!" He hissed through his teeth, his desire growing as he felt his blood boiling for her in more than one way. "I want to be fixed, I want to be returned to normal!"

"Oh tough shit! You are in my room and enjoying the luxuries I give to you! You will not give me any demands do you understand!" She shouted back at him, tossing her coat and purse on the floor and then tossed off her high heels, though wondering how he might look with one end shoved into his eyes?

Broly boiled over, his body trembling in rage as his hair slowly raised into the air. "I will not ask again! If you don't I will show you who the fuck you are dealing with!"

"You have no right to even think-!"

"I am the legendary saiyan you worthless-"

"You are the one who-"

"I will tear your head off-!"

"I will cut your balls off first!"

The buzzing of her cell phone interrupted their screaming match. Broly and Bra looking at the device on the floor having flew out from her purse. Bra went to grab it, at least to shut it up, but it was stomped into the ground, the grating sound and satisfaction of destroying it made him grin as he watched the anger boil over on her face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bra screamed hitting him square in the face, he was only stunned his face knocked slightly to the side but pushed back against her blow. She might as well have tried beating up her father for all the good it might do her now. "You don't ever touch my things! Just what in the fuck is wrong with you!" Bra yelled, she was just beyond angry at what he had done.

"YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!" He shouted knocking her hand away from her.

Bra stumbled backwards stunned from the quickness of his movement. Squeaking as her foot caught the edge of her bed and tumbled backwards down onto the sheets. Broly had pounced on her, pinning her down with his hands, his entire body was trembling as he stared at her with eyes that were overflowing with such lust that she had never seen before in her life.

His hands lessened the grip as he brought a palm against the side of her head, she was trapped more by his presence than his touch. His chest heaved as he looked her up and down. Bra shuddered as the heat rolled from his body and over her.

"You… you are a part of me…" He growled in a deep thick voice. Bra felt her throat constrict unable to find her breath which stopped as she was locked in a gaze with him. Her own body heating up with lust for him.

"Broly…" She exhaled in a soft moan, her cry of need betraying how she needed him.

Broly crashed down his lips onto hers as she wrapped her limbs around him pulling him in tightly. Their kiss was animal as she clawed at his back, her tongue fighting against his for control. He pressed her down and pinned her completely with his mass, her moan's flowed into his mouth as she melted against hi body heat. Her hand grabbed his long hair making him growl like an animal in heat, continuing to explore her warm and tantalizing mouth over and over.

Her other hand gripped his shoulder raking her nails down his bare shoulder to his elbow, her touch both painful but incredibly arousing. His hips rocked against hers in approval, her saiyan blood heating both of them up even more. He pulled back for a moment his hand grabbing the thin top and tore it free without blinking.

She hissed as he pulled away and destroyed her belongings but he pulled her into him with one arm underneath her back. She grabbed his face between her palms and resumed their frenzied kiss.

Broly was lost in everything, her feel, her taste, her scent the world around him could've exploded and he wouldn't have been able to notice.

"Hold on," Bra said suddenly pulling away from him. He snarled at her, looking down at her beautiful form that he had desired for so damn long. She wanted to hold on? Did she intend on torturing? His eyes were so blinded with passion that Bra momentarily reconsidered her option, but she had to do this. "I have to take something; you did say how much you didn't want… you know."

Broly scowled, thinking about her words. Was this what he wanted?

The notion of… no he wouldn't…

Bra opened up her purse pulling out a small light blue pill. Popping it in her mouth she swallowed without thinking.

"You consumed it, so that it would not happen?"

"Yes, of course it's not a safe…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you sure about it?"

"One hundred percent."

They looked at each other, they both shared the same lustful look without restraint. Broly was shaking unable to control his outwards desire, he was fighting with himself. There would be no going back after this moment, even if she did her best to assure him it did not eliminate his fear.

"I… will it.. be.."

"Trust me… Please." She finally told him, the saiyan in her was screaming to have herself taken. Damnit she was tired of this, she wanted him and she wanted him right _now!_

Broly did not respond with words but with action as he accepted her words. He couldn't help the feeling that rolled over him as her soft hands fisted into his hair desperately, roughly, and aggressively as he lavished over every single hair of her body… it was a delicacy, a true paradise that he willingly for the first time submitted to. Submission for her, and only her.

Giving up… it wasn't so bad, in fact he had never felt so great.

 **R &R **

**MB**

 **P.S. Zagura don't worry, there is something special for you soon ;)**


	13. Truths

**Truths**

 **A/N:** **So you did catch it Zagura, well done. And don't worry about him accepting things, takes someone like him time. And here's the next chapter.**

It had been a normal cycle, Broly lay on his back unable to find solace and sleep in the darkness of Bra's bedroom many hours later, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on the sheets. He listened to the harmonic breathing against him while he gazed up at the ceiling. She had wrapped herself around him, and he was unable to leave without breaking her sleep. He didn't want to face her, knowing that if she asked him to remain, he might be forced to stay longer than he was needed. Not that he didn't enjoy himself, her flush and soft curves were touching him, or her alluring scent seemed to wash away all of his pent up stress and aggression.

She had been right as well. He knew she wasn't pregnant, now he owed her a great favor having been shown that he had been wrong. Even though it was a ridiculous presumption, that females could control their ability to become pregnant like that. It relieved him though, as he would not have to share some type of burden like that.

Though where was he now?

He looked towards the half crescent moon out her balcony window. As he did, she sighed and pulled herself closer. Her head resting against the solid chest and her hand holding tightly to his waist. The action sent shivers down his spine. Broly's brow twitched in agitation; she wasn't going to be freeing him any time soon.

Mentally he began to berate himself for having given in. He had bowed to her demands, he had chosen to become a servant to his desire and her will. So what would happen to him now? She knew she had control, power over him, and yet he would not be able to kill her- had it been a month or so before maybe. However, even the thought of seeing her in physical pain disgusted him. Even though he had wished to be free of her when he returned to normal, deep down he knew that even then he couldn't do her any harm.

That revelation was the hardest- what had she done to him? She had turned him into something he had fought against becoming, and it made him choke on his own breath. He had to escape, to be free of her bonds of control. He tried to roll slightly to push her to her back. Her grip slipped but still held making him snort as he moved to grab her hand which fell off and onto the mattress.

Of course as fate decided, she awoke. He froze his positioning awkward enough as he now was atop her, split between her legs. It could not have been a more uncompromising position.

"Mmm… again?" Bra asked her voice still ragged from sleeping and tired. The thick lines of her voice screamed that he should just fuck it and have her. But he fought against himself, wondering just this could be the only position in the world to wake up with her below him and not do what his body craved.

"No… Bathroom." He responded acting as if this was a normal conversation between the two. He waited for her call, to claim her body again and remain at her side, and he doubted if that siren's call would ever be resisted.

Bra closed her eyes, rolling to her side. The way he talked and how close he was made her body tingle. She had experienced her first true lover, becoming a true woman the night before as she could still feel him holding her, while her hands knew every perfect detail of his body against hers. He had surpassed expectations, she had dreamed of the loss of her virginity being an explosive night, but he had gone well above that. While sore, the satisfaction and pure contentment she felt was even more than she had imagined, it was beyond physical relief and turned into something more satisfying.

"Okay…"

He only grunted.

"Alright, but, leave the seat down." She teased playfully, still tired as she curled up. Broly was stunned, his expression no less so; she wasn't going to tell him to remain? He couldn't believe his luck that he almost didn't act. He pulled back letting the sheets fall back atop Bra's figure. She pulled a pillow down for her head to rest on having no warm saiyan chest anymore. It was a poor substitute but she had no choice.

Broly didn't seem to move for several seconds his eyes looking down at her. Finally, he moved and Bra looked over at him as he went towards the balcony. She was smiling as he picked up his black training shorts. His unexpected show was more than she had wanted and woke her up fully, she had to suppress her own thoughts as she rolled to her other side away from him. The man was such a built, and well chiseled saiyan. Broly ignored her staring, he pulled them though ignoring the scent of female arousal now assailing his nose.

"Broly?" She asked as he grabbed the handle of the door. His body visibly tensed at the gentle tone of her voice, but he had to ignore her. Bra shifted uncomfortably as she thought of anything to make her body calm down knowing that Broly could easily catch her scent.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"It was amazing."

"Of course," He snorted, turning back to look at her. "I told you little girl, that you had no idea what you dealing with."

"Well, I had _imagined,"_ Bra said, her eyes growing cloudy. Oh she had imagined, and dreamed. "But, will you… you know…"

Broly shot her a glare looking at her soft skin and blue hair with the creeping sun coming out to splash light over her features. He wasn't sure himself. "I'm not satisfied that easy girl."

"I'll be looking forward to it." She said, a playful smile rolling over her lips as she rolled back to look at thick legendary warrior. Her breathing steady, his handsome face grinning back at her with the sun rolling over his shoulders.

Broly watched her. The beautiful half-breed was looking at him, her body still pressed against the bed, her blue hair wet with sweat as it strewn all over her shoulders. She gave him a lick of her lips and a wink, and it made Broly's heart skip a beat.

It was then with great reluctance he knew a painful truth, he had only enhanced his desire for this female, instead of having his fill.

He looked back outside.

"I am leaving."

Without another word he launched himself from the balcony. Leaving a very glowing young woman, Bra almost screamed with sheer delight.

If her day could get better she would be hard pressed to imagine how it could.

[***]

Bra was happily walking on her toes as she leisurely strolled into the kitchen later on that day. Her grandparents were sitting down enjoy their lunch together, and they both beamed happy smiles at the sight of their favorite granddaughter. Both were joyful to see her so completely happy, it reminded them so much of their sweet Bulma when she was around her mother's age.

"Morning, Grandpa," She said kissing him on the cheek, "morning Grammy!" she said hugging her. Her eyes brightening at all the tasty smells and food set out by a busy Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh dear, it's good to see you! We've fresh BLT sandwiches, and garden salad." Bunny replied, more than bright upon being hugged by her granddaughter. "Please join us for lunch."

"Thanks, I would love to," She said reaching over to pluck a sandwich for herself, noticing the satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh, where is that handsome boy. Broly correct? He must be hungry after the fun you two had last night." She giggled. Bra yelped in surprise of horror, her face becoming redder than the tomatoes on her food as she looked away from the image of her grandmother.

"Please no…." She groaned.

"So it was! I can't blame you sweetie, he would be the only one I'd imagine making you be that loud I-"

"Oh please, kami tell me this isn't' happening," Bra said slapping herself in the face in shame. Thank god, her parents weren't the one that heard her, she couldn't imagine the hell that would happen if her dad was there at this moment, though she suspected he might break Broly in half for touching her.

"Well, don't worry about it. I think the boy is just what you need, much like your mother did with your father." Dr. Briefs said with a chuckle before taking a drink.

"Thanks," Bra said sarcastically, her face still prominently red all over.

"Please, don't get telling my parents this, I do not need them… well one of them going berserk." The half-saiyan said clasping her hands together almost praying to them. " I am a grown woman and I don't want the added stress of them finding out-"

"What do you not need to tell me Bra?"

The interrupting voice came from, the side. As young Bra Briefs stared into her older copy that was her mother. A smile on her lips as she looked at her younger daughter, though aging she was still just as attractive as any woman.

"…Oh," Bra replied her mind just blanked out completely. She hadn't expected her mother to be here, and at one of the most inopportune moments of all, but fortunately by her question she came in wasn't the worst one.

"Oh honey! You came just on time!" Bunny said walking over to her daughter as both embraced one another.

"Yes, traffic was good for me. Of course it's just me. Vegeta wouldn't bother coming even if I planted a bomb in the gravity room. Even then I'm sure it be even more pain to deal with him later." Bulma couldn't get her husband sometimes, it was just a quick visit to see their daughter and he had just stormed off cursing something. "So what were we talking about?" Her eyes and smile returning to look at her daughter who was red faced.

"Oh Honey! She's found herself this handsome devil, he reminds me so much of Vegeta except much taller and with amazing long black hair! Oh if I hadn't of married your cute father I wouldn't have dreamed of a better looking man!" Bunny said brightly coming back over to hug her granddaughter who was stuck to the pot.

"Really? So daughter of mine… it looks like you took my advice?" Despite her playful tone, she was excited and nervous about her little girl finding someone. The reaction of her mother and reaction of her father were clearly approving but she would like to meet this man who was with her daughter.

"Yes…" She said meekly, the scrutiny of her mother kept her glancing away from her towards the room wondering if he might saunter back in here at any moment.

"Bulma, are you still coming out with us tonight for the party?" Dr. Briefs said, looking beyond his lunch at his daughter who nodded.

"Of course, maybe my stick in the mud husband might show up as well, but I never can rely on him." Bulma said with a nod. Deciding to sit down and have lunch with her parents and daughter who had been away for quite a while. "Well, it seems like you have been enjoying yourself then?"

"Uhm yes," Bra said warily, looking up into her mother's face. She wanted to say something else, but what could she say, she was scared to find out.

"So, tell me all about him."

[***]

Vegeta paced around in his gravity chamber and then again and again. He was supposed to patience, and rational, at least that was what his woman harped on him about. But there was something, it was bothering the hell out of him. It involved his little princess daughter, the girl whom he spoiled rotten and protected vehemently. Something was happening to her, and he wanted to figure out what but of course Bulma had said they needed to let her have some freedom. So he did.

But, if it had meant her safety then he would tear whatever freedom away from her, this was not a game. He scowled at the thought of his daughter in harm. She had been growing on his thoughts. He had been having a very hard time keeping his focus on anything else except her, that alone pissed him off. He was a man who prided himself, in amazing self-control and discipline. When he needed to do his damn job or train he could do just what he needed. His daughter had all but thrown his patience and control out of the window, she was in danger somehow and he knew it.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind. There was something threatening his daughter. He should've never agreed with his damn wife and just had her remain here at home.

Vegeta frowned and opened his eyes when he felt out his daughter and his wife's energies…

 _At least the woman is with her now…_

Broly was caught… well metaphorically speaking of course. He had come to find some food, and stumbled into the clone of the half-breed. He hadn't thought of anything of the other energy in the building being so insignificant, he never would've guessed to find Bra's mother there anyway.

"Soo, you're the one my daughters been swooning over?" Bulma said taking a drink of coffee. She could never have imagined this would be the type of guy her daughter was into. But she could definitely understand why, her mother's exaggeration was common but she saw a powerful bodied man, with a thick male scent and dark brooding eyes. She was instantly reminded of Vegeta, though her husband was a bit cuter with his widows peak and much more defined.

Broly snorted, rolling his eyes. "What? I don't know what you are referring too."

Bra just hung her head, she was totally at a loss for what to say. She was busted, of all the times Broly had to come back, it had to be now!

"Well, that's fine, I would expect someone to be defensive about it. So tell me, have you two known each other long or did she," Gesturing to Bra, "give you this invitation this morning?" The saiyan raised an eyebrow curiously. What in the hell was she babbling about?

"I go where I please, your daughter has no problems with my presence. In fact she couldn't keep her-"

"IF I," Bra jumped in, loudly interrupting him and glaring at him. "Recall it was you, who couldn't keep your hands off me." Her tone smug as she met his defiant glare back. "But, once you knew who I was who could you blame, I am beautiful."

He snorted, his eyes glaring at her. "Your mother looks better."

A lie of course, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

Bulma held back a snicker watching her daughter and her assumed boyfriend bicker. "Dream on, you can't get anyone who looks better than me and you know it, Last night I-"Her face stopped going red again as she realized just what she admitted.

Broly laughed seeing her shift in attitude, "Yes last night what? Don't you want your mother to hear how you screamed my name? It was quite beautiful really."

Bulma should've been mortified but really she was smiling, her little girl was growing up and it was slightly adorable seeing how normally in control her daughter was with her emotions becoming flustered. "I see, well Bra honey make sure this is the right one."

"As if she could find anyone better than me," Broly stated looking at Bra with a smirk. He thought he enjoyed her angry, but embarrassed no that was far better.

Bulma sighed, "Young love, you are just like my husband. Bra's father." She wondered if the attraction to such men was genetic, she could only hope that somehow Trunks was not like this with women.

"Alright, alright! Can we please drop this subject," She said, acting as if she didn't care, even though she couldn't help the feeling of mortification running through her. She didn't want this line of conversation to keep going. With a sigh she went back to eating. "Don't you have some training or something to do now Broly?" Trying to hopefully shove the saiyan out of the room with her words and get him away from her mother.

Broly snorted grinning ear to ear, he shrugged grabbing a plate of food and walked away more than satisfied with himself. Surprise though was her innermost thoughts, for a half-breed that seemed to delight in having him keep her company and keep him in check she was willingly giving him space. She in fact was letting him go, it was entirely what he did not expect from her.

He thought, being such a young and foolish female she might become far to clingy and demanding of him. That she might make him do more ridiculous things but in truth none of them had been humiliating per say, he actually hadn't minded this trip as much now. Perhaps his new revitalized sex life was helping his outlook, but even still she didn't keep him pinned to the bed and talk about things like she had desired to do when in the lab. He was never the type to open too much about himself, and would've told her to just shut up and go away in a second.

Instead, he was jumping out the window. He should've been enjoying his freedom, but in fact the opposite occurred, and it made him slightly agitated. Why the sudden, change, what was the problem?

He shook his head, what the hell went on around this planet?

[***]

Much later that evening, Bra was enjoying a few moments of silence of the empty suite. Her mother and grandparents were all out, Broly was still gone and there was no one around except her. Despite everything that had happened, she decided to get some work done, she had relaxed and pushed it off long enough. It was time to get her mind focused. There would always be time for her rest and relaxation again in another day. She figured that she needed to show her mother that it hadn't been completely screwing around.

Sitting in her room, her hands busy working through her notes and comparison data, clad in only a skin tight thin tank top, her legs tucked behind her chair as a customary working position.

"There has to be something missing," She growled, her focus looking between the notes. "How can all of this happen and yet there be no scientific reasoning for it!"

"When you talk to yourself, you remind me of myself," A voice said directly behind her.

Bra jumped, her head spinning behind her shoulder. Broly several feet behind her was standing straight up, his arms crossed over his chest. Always impressed that Broly was so tall, yet never appeared so until looking up at him, he was incredibly light on his feet. She hadn't even heard him enter the room. Unable to sense him with his lack of power and too engrossed in her notes to let her other senses alert her.

"Scary, what do you want right now?" She said smiling.

He frowned, clearly she wasn't taking his bait but there was a more serious matter. He looked away from her knowing that just beneath her clothes held a body that had been teasing him, and after last night he only wanted to have it again.

"I am hungry, the fish have grown reclusive and their salty taste does little to state me."

"Shocking," Bra teased, her smile becoming a playful smirk as she set down her notes and turned back to him. She stretched the exposing of her belly button and long exposed legs easily drawing back the saiyan's gaze. "So what are you to do?"

Broly snorted, she was making a joke of him again? "Half-breed, where the hell is the food?"

"You didn't say please, maybe I'll reconsider if you do?" She said grinning devilishly at him, she knew he was hungry and he was very easy to rile up. She actually enjoyed giving him back some humiliation for what he had done to her earlier.

"I would never beg you, I am not so weak as to beg even you!" He snarled, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"You did your begging last night? So why not now?" She said with a more than pleased smile on her face ignoring his growing anger.

"Half-breed-!" He hissed his eyes beginning to turn red with anger.

"Oh calm down," She said waving him off as she stood up. "I ordered room service a while ago, it should be here soon."

"Whatever, it is, it better be damn good!" He growled, moving out of her room and away from her altogether. Bra rolled her eyes, the guy was impossible! Im-freaking possible, could he not once just act normal around her, although she felt much better as she had expected him to become a recluse as he normally would he in fact stayed around.

Fifteen minutes later, a rap came on the door along with a buzz of the rooms bell. Setting down her notes once again, she came over to the door to find several large trays of food brought up to the room. She laughed as she might've gone a little overboard but with Broly here she was sure she needed maybe a little more. "Wow! It smells delicious, hold on and let me grab you something for your trouble."

"It is appreciated Ms. Briefs," The young gentlemen said with a smile. Bra gave him a playful wink, before going to her purse which was set down by the lounge table. The man, watched with a slight lick of his lips. "Good… god's." He said under his breath as he watched her bend over to grab her purse. "That's one girl I'd-"

There was a fierce snarl cutting through the air before the man could react, he was thrown out into the hallway his neck having a hand clamped around it as he was lifted several feet off the ground. Bra turned around at the shocked gasp.

"It is mine…" He growled under his breath only enough for him to hear, as he watched the man's face exude a look of horror as Broly reared his arm back. "You won't be the first or the last-"

"Broly! What the hell!" Bra shrieked jumping quickly to grab his shoulder. "What the hell is gotten into you! Let him go now!" The saiyan scowled at her from the corner of his eye. Though as her blue eyes looked into his, his grip faltered.

Snorting, he looked away and dropped him. The man slumped down the wall gasping for air but got to his feet. "Excuse me! Forgive me!" He gasped out, stumbling over his dress shoes as he ran back down towards the elevator. Had he known about another man like that in the room he would never have ogled her!

As soon as the elevator dinged, Bra slugged Broly as hard as she could in the shoulder as he kept his eyes locked towards the man had come. "What the hell were you doing? He just came to bring us food!"

Broly shrugged, not looking at her risking to fall victim to her eyes. Just what could he saw now when he saw the way the man was looking at her, when his words were directed towards her. It was not describable the rage that had shot through him, she belonged to him and he couldn't stand the thought of another male daring to look and talk about her. It was never in his nature to do this! She wasn't that important to him! She was _NOT!_

He only spat out a snide remark while struggling with himself. "I don't trust these humans here, they are all liars."

He then walked past her, now looking to enjoy some long awaited food when she was already behind him. Could she not let him do what he wanted, without stepping all over him? She was becoming a nuisance. "Why did you have to go off like that, explain that to me?"

"I don't have too."

"Yes you do! You can't do things like that! You have to behave yourself!" She yelled.

"I haven't done that before; I won't start now."

"Please… Please behave," Bra said coming around to his front and placed herself against him, stopping him cold. Broly flinched at the contact, his hands nearly grabbed her but he only gave her a dark glare. Bra could feel his heart pounding madly against her, and the intensity made her forget what she was doing. All she could remember was how it had felt the night before, how his heart beat against her chest, where the world itself was only him and her. Releasing a deep sigh, she looked up into his eyes. "I don't want you to cause trouble. I don't want to leave here, and I don't want to leave you…"

"Does it matter?" Broly said his curiosity perked at her words he didn't break her gaze as he put his hand around her back. She felt his warmth immediately and relaxed against him like she had done before.

"Please, do this for me?"

"Why should I?" He looked down at her. "I will not obey your commands because you merely ask me. I will not be some willing slave, once I am normal I am free to choose my path. Whether it involves you or not-"

"Broly, I'm just asking I'm not ordering you or demanding. I want you to do this because of me… not for me." She said clarifying him. She moved to wrap her arms around his back making him shudder. "You can do what you want when your healed I'm not stopping you, but when you're with me I just want you to stay here with me, awhile longer." She said giving him a light smile.

Broly grunted, he was trapped and gave in. He was lured in and he could no longer resist her words, especially after having that body of hers and everything it offered him. The emotion in her eyes made him uneasy, it just was never something he had seen before.

"Fine, until I am normal I'll give you this, " He said roughly his face just inches from her own "But once I am, I will do what I want."

"That's fine… now let's eat silly." Bra teased before pulling away. Broly feeling his body relax as she pulled open the trays. The smells assaulted both their noses with Broly's stomach growling in anticipation.

They both had polished off half the food in record speed but Bra had her fill letting Broly eat the rest and before she had even had time to grab a drink and sit down He was scraping off the remnants into his mouth from the last plate.

"It was acceptable." He gruned setting down the plate, his tongue moving out to lick free all the loose crumbs.

"Yeah right, you liked it." She laughed pushing the trays by the door, so they could be collected later, though she doubted tonight with how Broly handled the man who had come up.

Before she had turned back around Broly had vanished. She sighed in disappointment, wondering why he did this to her? She had guessed he would be more open with her and maybe hint that he wanted her again. _Oh well,_ she decided to get back to work, there was still plenty left to do.

Before she had made it back to her room she heard a voice.

"Half-breed."

Bra looked up and her face went red. His body was bare of all his clothing, training pants included. His was leaning against the doorframe to the room he had been given, though rarely used.

"Uhmm… Yes?" She asked her heart beating furiously at the sight of a fully nude saiyan male.

He smirked, knowing just what she might be thinking before turning around his head glancing back over his shoulder. "Your room is a disaster… we're using mine."

He then walked into the room shutting off the lights without glancing back. Bra blinked wondering if that really did happen but as she heard the cracking of knuckles and a man a stretching she couldn't hold back the Cheshire-cat grin spread over her face.

He had given her an answer.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	14. Chaos

**Chaos**

 **A/N:** **Back again, not going to bore you with my notes. Enjoy, i'm sure your looking forward to this part Zagura ;)**

Upon their return Bra couldn't say their-her and Broly- _routine_ had been anything close to perfect, but it was amazing none the less. The saiyan could hardly keep his hands off her at night except by the time she woke up he had already vanished. He had grown even more reclusive, staying away from everyone since. No one could talk to him or find him at times. She didn't mind that too much since she was just about done with her surprise for him, and she simply figured that someone like Broly needed time to adjust.

So as it was, she would be waiting in her bedroom, he would enter through the garden windows and only watched her for a few moments. They maybe would exchange a short greeting sometimes nothing at all, choosing simply to just fuck each other senseless in her upgraded soundproofed room. It was mortifying enough to have her grandparents listen in, all she needed were all the other people in the lab hearing her screaming. It was worth it, she had never expected sex to be so amazing. So then their lives went into a cycle, and they would begin the day again and repeat.

Of course, it was not her story book ending but it satisfied her. This reduced a great deal of unspoken tension between them, the incredible, heart stopping sex, all the while she was slowly pulling away the layers that was behind Broly… it was all too good to be true.

And, as it turned out, it was far too good to be true…

Broly had spent the days outside in the freezing cold, he could not comprehend his own desires for the blue haired female, and felt so weak that he had _wanted_ her to be awake and waiting for him in her room. Broly had lost his own self-control, not that he prided himself on it but felt the need to think about everything since then. It had been two weeks. He would stay in bed until she collapsed, which took several hours. Then he would leave to the roof until breakfast and hide away again until dinner until it grew late in the evening.

Yet all of it, nothing else seemed to happen: No collar, no chains, no forced demands upon him, _nothing_ except his chest hurting and loins aching. The tension was there and he could cut it in the air with a knife. _How_ had it come to this? That he would found himself in the someone's grasp willingly? Here he was, on the planet of his enemies, and had willingly submit himself to another's control something that he had sworn to never have happen!

What should he do?

What could he do?

As those thoughts began to sneak inside of him, he focused on Bra. For those amazing hours, she made him forget all about his weakness instead of the floundering weakling he had become: he was a saiyan male and her powerful mate. Bra made him feel like a man again, if only for a few fleeting moments. The sex had become an escape from reality, and Bra herself his dream.

He couldn't stand her for it but at the same craved it.

It was going on now, and Broly was beyond exhausted. Feeling worn down especially from the night, he and Bra had gone at it full bore, well as much as she could handle which was more than he could say for other females. Bra's fairytale curtains had been removed as she saw the darker need that had been building inside of him, as if he didn't have enough issues. Broly had come with no words just full passionate aggression, growling and dominating that she willingly submitted too.

Now Broly lay on his back, fighting a losing battle against his own exhaustion. His marathon sleepless session, and now his fully engrossing sessions with Bra, it was overwhelming him and quickly. He looked out towards the botanical garden and waited for Bra's slight pants to settle down so that he could be alone again, though he felt his eyes slip.

 _I just… I just need a minute..._ He couldn't form a straight thought before finally he slept as Bra's warm body rested atop his own. Her warm and soothing presence relaxed him too much.

[***]

 _Cleaning herself thoroughly with a washcloth, was a stunning twenty-year-old girl with long orange hair in intricate braids and piercing purple eyes. What immediately drew the attention of a thirteen-year old boy's attention was of course her nude body. He had never taken such interest, in them before and had for years cared little about gender. He sat on a tree branch watching her until she finally caught sight of him. Not that he was trying to hide._

 _She cried out, diving down into her water covering her body. Broly gave her glare his brow raising up._

" _It's… it's you!" She stammered, taking in the blonde haired boy covered in blood. He was lean and fit, his hair resting around his shoulders with lightly blonde spikes around his shoulders. His eyes were dark, and showed cruelty that one his age should not you._

" _That… I am…" He chuckled._

" _But…you… you're so young?"_

 _Broly snorted, 'young?' Sure he was young but he was almost taller than her, he was tall for a saiyan already and wouldn't stop growing for another few years._

" _I can assure you, my age means little."_

 _The young woman, looked at him, and she relaxed almost giving him a strange smile that he could not place. She re-emerged from the water, letting the crystal liquid run down herself as she stood up fully exposed. Catching a slightly red faced boy, who looked away slightly._

" _For what my dad said, you act like you've never even seen a woman before? Are you really him?" She said teasing him. Her father had bought the services of some fighter too do his dirty work, top dollar but said that he looked more like a young boy than a killer. Of course she had seen glimpses of him, and he had changed slightly since then._

 _Broly ignored his reddening face, he didn't expect such a response before growling a response. "It was unexpected."_

 _She laughed, giving him a bright smile at his obvious lie. He looked quite cute with the red cheeks._

" _Hm… well my father is gone… you look like you could use a bath. Want to join me?" She remarked, he was covered in all manner of blood. "Looks like you could use one!"_

 _Broly paused, looking at her with a wary glance as he crossed his arms and legs that dangled down over the side of the tree branch. He remembered her, that face he had seen before briefly the name escaped his thoughts. Shrugging, he looked down at his blood stained rags. He had just completed a little job for fun, the promise of a ship to escape this planet in exchange for killing an entire cities inhabitants was a fair price. He had enjoyed himself and had returned to collect his reward until he stopped upon seeing her in the room of the house. He figured a little distraction wouldn't be too bad before getting what he wanted._

 _She was very attractive. He'd never experienced an intimate act, and suddenly he felt a rush to try it. Figuring he had time to kill anyway, he tore off his pants and with a lift of his power he came down into water gently several feet to the side of the woman._

 _He caught her glare and scowled at her, "What are you staring at?" He said, feeling himself growing more awkward in this situation._

" _I guess you could do a little more 'growing'"_

 _Broly snorted ducking his body down in to the water, finding himself somehow self-conscious of being in front of her. So lost in his own youthfulness too realize her closeness as she was just behind him, his eyes went wid. He looked away, while she was no threat to him he just felt weak. He stopped moving when her hands touched his shoulders and down his chest, he could feel his heart pounding at the action._

 _For the first time in his young life, Broly was speechless._

" _You're cute when your embarrassed."_

 _He grumbled, "I am not cute, I am a saiyan…"_

" _You can still be cute. I know you are nervous don't worry I'll take care of it."_

" _I… what?"_

" _Shh, let me take care of you," She said leaning to kiss the side of his face before maneuvering his lips to hers and kissed him, for the first time he had another's lips on his own. She kept her fingers in his blonde hair taking the lead and control as his mouth parted in surprise. He had never felt anything like this and it… felt good._

" _Did you like it?"_

 _He didn't answer he looked away from the beauty in the bath, Broly looked away. Cursing for being like this, he was supposed to be a male! Not letting some woman take advantage of him but here he was letting it happen._

" _Is this your first time?" She whispered against his ear, her eyes flicking over his body to see just how he was reacting and she smiled amazed at such a thought. "You don't have to answer…"_

" _Yes, it is…" He replied in complete shame, he was acting like a complete fool but she didn't stop pushing him against the wall of the tub._

" _For being such a killer, you still have some growing up to do." She said with a laugh, Broly's jaw clenched together audibly. "Don't worry, you have time… just stay here with me all alone for a bit?"_

' _I can't believe it's working… that little monkey is really going for your daughter? The little skank that she is?' A voice snickered from another room, his focused saiyan ears catching the voice as hands ran over him._

' _Hey Tezera, is good at one thing and one thing only, manipulating men. I doubt she'll have trouble manipulating him. Even if she is a whore, Daddy's little girl can do at least one thing right.' Another voice laughed._

 _Broly's chest tightened. Though he had heard worse things in his life, this was something the young saiyan boy had no experience in. Though he could make anyone on this planet into a smear, they still mocked him. Cursing under his breath, he felt his body shake with anger as the laughter came. He disappeared to the shocked gasp of the woman in the bath as he blasted in the side of the house where the two voices were talking. Broly felt himself blinking as his hand glowed a bright green, he had changed in disbelief of his sheer size and speed now. The men yelled in horror, their laughter cut short as his eyes looked into their own. They had foolishly tried to play with fire and were about to get burned._

 _Not because they mocked him – but because they had tried to control him_

 _He tore through them in a flash, his hands and boated now coated in blood before coming back out with hands shaking._

" _Don't hurt me; I didn't mean for it to happen," Tezera begged as Broly now in his ascended form now glowed brightly, nude and covered in the blood of her father and uncle._

" _You think you can fuck with me," Broly snarled roughly snagging her by the hair and out of the water to her shrieks. He should've killed her before he let her put such disgusting hands all over him. A rotten city whore!? Dared steal his first kiss, his first… HIS!?_

 _Broly stood there his power flaring all around him, not sure whether to leave to find a better spot to let her suffer a fate worse than death. But just what would fit the bill? His brow twitching as she shrieked against him. Her hands touching his chest but he froze when he did. Unbelievable, her hair was short and blue like the color of the oceans, and her purple eyes were once again the azure blue of the sky, the most beautiful color he'd ever seen._

 _She was here? How?_

 _Bra?_

 _He roared in rage._

[***]

"Broly? Broly you need to wake up!" Bra said, startled, looking down at a painful expression. He was sweating badly, as the water running down his chest had woken her up in the first place. She brought a hand to his chest to see if he was having a heart or panic attack.

Her pressure against his chest brought him out of it. Before he could even recognize who and where he was, he grabbed the offending hand intent on crushing it as his other hand went for the throat intent on ripping it to pieces.

"BROLY!" Bra shrieked in pain and surprise, just as he clamped around her neck. The Saiyan looked up at her, with ragged breathing and saw the trembling pain and betrayal in his eyes. She tried to pull free but Broly's grip was iron clad. "You jerk let go of me!"

His head shook slightly, coming back to reality. He was back in the lab, he was in Bra's bed and no one else was around. He released his grip feeling deeply ashamed of himself, he had let his inner turmoil rise to the surface yet again. Bra pulled away her throbbing hand to her and held it, glaring daggers at him.

"You almost broke my hand, if I wasn't half-saiyan it would be shattered!"

Broly scowled at her getting up from the bed his feet on the floor as his hands ran over his face trying to run the nightmares from his mind. He was trembling, and hands were visibly shaking, gods he could only imagine how pathetic he looked in front of her.

"Lucky for you, I didn't," He spat back at her.

Bra growled herself, now sitting up fully in bed, holding her hand against her chest. "All I was trying to do was help you, your heart was almost having-"

"I don't want anyone's help! I don't want anything touching me!" He almost screamed pained, grabbing his shorts that were discarded on the ground and redressing himself. "No one is controlling me! I'm FREE! I AM FREE!" he yelled his heart banging against his chest. He wasn't even looking at her, as if trying to tell himself the truth.

Why was this happening to him?

Bra took a few calming breaths, while rubbing her injured hand while looking closely at him. Of course he was having trouble, it was clear as day to anyone that he was beyond troubled; why had she thought that this would be able to work out without addressing the major issue that was bothering him. Taking a closer look at him, she realized just how bad he really was. How had she ignored that he looked usually worse for wear but he looked like he had been run over by a car. Why did she not pay attention to these things?

"Alright, sit down." She said trying to use a more understanding tone. "You really need some rest, I can get something-"

"No," He said coldly, "I am going."

"Listen-"

Broly slowly turned on her, his eyes clearly burning with unrepentant anger. Though she did not know, that the anger was not for her, even still she had faced just equal looks from her father before and did not waver. Gathering the sheet around herself she walked up to him.

Bra watched his expression shift, she was unwilling to just let him go like that, she wouldn't give up so easily. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped in defeat. Bra bit her bottom lip unsure of what she should exactly do, though she recalled the one night the two shared not too long ago. Her heart was aching to reach out to him, he looked so distraught that it made her feel pained.

She reached up to his head and pulled him down to her, releasing the bed sheet and he did not resist as she drew him down to his knees and let his head rest just beneath her chin. Her hands wrapped around his back, pulling him close and let bare skin rub against each. He released a breath against her, how could she do this to him?

"You just won't let me be, will you?" he said trying to be angry but couldn't put for the effort.

"I told you before, everyone needs someone."

"I have never needed anyone. I just-"

"You don't have to be," She whispered in his ear stopping his protests as she held him.

Broly couldn't voice an objection, he let her do what she needed and what felt calming. His pounding heart slowing down to a gentle beat.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked running a hand through his hair.

She did not get a response for almost a minute. Finally, he grasped her hips and stood up from her.

"I need to think," He said looking away from her, his hands regretfully pulling away from her. Though noticing her wince as her one hand pulled back from him, she was acting strong for him. Though truthfully she was right, had she been anything less she would've lost her hand.

"You should really rest." She said not trying to act surprised that he would try and leave her again.

"If it were that simple… I don't rest and you know why." He scowled, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, you don't talk to me," She said blowing air out her mouth almost sounding like a horse as she turned around.

"You shouldn't need to hear it from me to know." With that he opened up the window to her room and jumped out. Bra's frustration with her lover only grew as she only had spent so much time trying to help him, he just absolutely refused to accept it.

Why did saiyans have to be so damn stubborn?

Her hand was in still a fair amount of pain and decided to get about working, she wrapped up her hand having learned how to bandage wounds from her father. More often she would bandage him. Though she wanted to be angry with Broly for the incident it wasn't his intention to harm her.

She hadn't experienced that type of reaction before, when Broly came to her out of comfort the first time and they had fallen asleep nothing had happened. Yet this time it appeared violent, reminding her of all the logs the doctor had of Broly. She supposed that made sense with the troubled past that he had. Though she wasn't fearful of dying, she was a half-saiyan that little episode hadn't been nearly enough to make her too concerned.

By the afternoon, she was mulling about in her little lab office. Her theories almost correct, or at least she was sure of them, it was strange how she had observed Broly's cells before their trip his body had nearly rid itself of all the ki eating microbes in his body but not he had returned and they had returned as well? That was strange, although she found working difficult with her now swollen hand, so using just one hand to type and write down her work, thankfully it had not been her dominant one.

Ready to impress and show her growing abilities when presented, Bra had set up her computer to create a complicated compound using Broly's DNA. It was the culmination of all her work, having spent hours alone on this project she was nearly ready for a hands on demonstration. It had taken almost all of her time but it was nearly done, this compound was in a syringe that with a simple injection could release a specialized section of DNA to follow a specific command. They were cells programmed to follow a structured command. For example, a cancer cell would be the focus on the cells and they would simply alter a person's structured cells to attack the cancer cell and remove it, also it could be used in a reverse effect say healing a wound or scar, the cells would return greatly increase regrowth and almost regeneration of non-vital organs. But for her demonstration she would use it on Broly's ki-less form and remove the inhibiting agent and restore his power.

Looking down at her work with a beaming grin of satisfaction and pride. She was happy to present her work to everyone and most of all to Broly and wonder if she might get him to smile for once.

She could imagine all the news when she brought about such a change, although it hadn't been tested on people, Broly would be the first though she did not doubt herself. How could she now? She couldn't afford too!

Her office door was knocked on, snapping her out of her stupor. She looked to the door, "Yes, come in." Depositing the syringe for her lover between her chest.

"Miss Briefs," The voice said entering, "I've heard you are complete with your little experiment?"

Bra immediately regretted allowing him entry, Doctor Geno had really rubbed her the wrong way and she was spiteful in forgiving others who crossed her. Though she would at least be civil with him… for now. She thought telling him that she was done would get him off her back, he had been a chain smoking wreck when they returned from their trip and quickly managed to usher Broly to the labs for something _vital._

"It is nearly done," She told him gesturing to take a seat.

The doctor nodded smirking as he looked around at the mess of a living space before taking a seat his hands finding their way inside of his lab coat pockets.

"I have a lot of eager individuals ready to hear about your work, in fact four major medical firms are already asking me to place bids on your creation upon its completion." He said calmly.

"That's… wow. I'm honored, but I'll have to see if Capsule Corp. wants a bit of my work you know." She stated her eyes blinking with surprise.

The doctor smiled rubbing his jaw line, "I must admit Bra, I am jealous of you. You did what me and my entire staff could not."

"Well, what can I say I am a Brief." She said proudly, "If there's one thing that we can do it is science."

The doctor shifted in his seat, looking away from the much more successful youth. It was true, her family was good at many things, much like his family had been, if it hadn't been for _some_ people he could have what other's prized and flaunted with. He took a deep breath, "Well Miss Brief's I came to say thank you for all your work… I would ask you to join us tonight for an early demonstration. There's going to be quite the fan-fare for your work you have no idea how excited everyone is."

"Really? For this?" Her eyes sparkling a bit with surprise and joy.

"Yes, of course. All the preparations are set, we would like you to be the one to deliver the news as the lead scientist." He was almost forcing himself to spit out this drivel. It wasn't at all that he was happy, he was furious. Though there was little he could do here, but he had a chance to do something about it. Reaching into his pocket he removed a small flask and two shot glasses. "Care to a small toast to your success? I know drinking isn't allowed but a little won't kill anyone." He said chuckling.

"Well… I suppose it won't hurt." She said playfully, laughing as he poured her a small shot of liquor.

"No of course not, this is to you Miss. Briefs." He said clinking glasses with her and taking his drink.

Her eyes brightened up as she took a drink, it was nice perhaps she could forgive him for that. "I'll be sure to join you guys in a bit, I just need to find the guest of honor I have a surprise for him too!"

Geno was about to respond when he noticed her hand. With the obvious taping and swollen size, it was clear as day. He pressed his lips, and raised a questioning brow at her.

"What happened to your hand Miss?" he asked.

"Oh yeah this?" She said having not really cared about it until now. Though she did slide it down and out of sight. "It's just a little accident, nothing major."

"I see." His eyes becoming questioning. "I can guess, it was _him."_

"Yeah it was an accident, He didn't mean to hurt me it was just a misunderstanding that caused this." She said rolling her eyes at how people though a small injury to her hand was such a big deal.

"I understand, don't worry about finding Broly he's with me right now and will be ready for your demonstration, though for future thoughts just be careful Miss Briefs. Best not to touch a sleeping giant." He said getting up and walking out, leaving Bra a little stunned at his response.

"What did he mean by that?"

[***]

Broly was enraged as he struggled against the bindings that held him down. He had been too fucking lost in his own thoughts to realize a trap! His body was covered in a thick metal straps and too top it off his head was pounding with a headache. This was it, when he got out he was going to murder everyone in this fucking place! They had all lied to him, tricked him! He just needed to get the fuck out first. He the legendary super-saiyan was now a helpless against weak humans? Damnit! If only he was normal he could show those blasted fools something.

Fuck! This wouldn't have ever happened if he wasn't stuck thinking about Bra since he had slept with her. He grinded his teeth audibly making those in the room feel uncomfortable if not a little terrified.

But this wasn't anyone's fault but his own! He had _allowed_ her to invade his thoughts, touch him, and wrap her hands all around him in more than one way. He was a warrior! Since when had he allowed a woman to control his actions? He should've just been done with her after the first night but no! He had desired more, he came back again and again leaving himself open and vulnerable! That weakness would ultimately be his death…

Something gripped his chest, that she might have done all of this… that his mind had been right all along.

Suddenly a pounding came at the door, Broly scowled and looked over to the side. What was it now! He was sick and tired of all these fucking humans coming in and out of the room to gawk at him. His senses though quickly placed two very familiar smells. It was Geno and Bra, except he couldn't sense her energy…

The door opened up and Geno had Bra by her injured arm, the pain evident in her eyes as he threw her inside the room. Landing in a heap on the ground just in front of Broly. Her blue eyes filled with pain, sadness, and fear as she looked to him.

"Don't you touch her! If you do I swear I'll-" Broly spat out but was silenced with a shot to his shoulder! The Bullet ripped into him, even saiyan strength was no match to firearms without ki energy.

"Do what, you ungrateful fucking mess!" Geno hissed, his hand holding a small 9mm pistol watching even with a wounded shoulder he still looked even more enraged. "I've had enough of both of you! My ungrateful test subject and the Brief's Bitch! You both at my mercy and I'll do whatever I want, with whomever I want! Now stay there and shut up, before I put the next one in between your eyes!"

Broly's face went red with rage, though bound and blood running from his shoulder he was, no coward. Having his life threatened was nothing special, "I'll make you pay! You have no idea what I'll do to you!"

"What make me pay? Hah!" He snickered almost amused,

Bra who felt so weak right now, her ki completely drained and numb. That drink she had taken was clearly spiked with something and she hadn't felt the effects until later. She was so stupid! Her eyes looked at Broly as she barely managed to hold herself up on her knees without shaking.

"Yes I will make you pay! Let go of these little bands and I'll show you just how much you've fucked up!"

The doctor threw off his glasses, listening to them shatter without breaking eye contact with him he raised up the pistol and fired again hitting Broly in the gut another gush of blood came free. The saiyan roared in pain but did not dampen his fury.

"Please, tell me what you'll do? You stupid mongrel! I've been keeping your precious powers sedated for months, making you only a joke while I unraveled your mystery behind you." He cast a sneer down at Bra who collapsed back to the ground. "I've also made your little slut even weaker than you! It should've killed her, but she's a Brief and they are all freaks who don't know when to quit!" He said walking over and kicking her square in the side making her cry out in pain as she rolled on the floor.

"Do you… Do you think! YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS! Do you realize who I am!?" She screamed her own saiyan blood from her father driving out the logical and calculating voice. She was pissed, she was hurt, and being attacked for no reason.

"I am well aware of you. But accidents happen," He said shrugging his shoulders with a scowl before putting his foot down atop her head. "And this is just the type of tragic accident, I mean this reactor on this lab is just untested… would be such a shame if it failed?"

Bra's eyes went wide as she realized just what he was saying, not that she could manage anything herself as the doctor ground her head into the dirt.

Broly was straining against his bonds desperately, though for which reason he did not know. Was it too save Bra, Kill the doctor or just because he was tired, hurt, and fucking pissed to hell! He didn't care as with wounds in all that stung like a fire he kept thrashing.

"Broly…" Bra gasped she tried lifting her hand up to him before being stomped in the back by the doctor, she was helpless like a baby, whatever he had done to her made her so weak.

"Get away from her," A thick voice growled making the doctor only grin as he looked up at him.

The menacing saiyan was just a foot from him, though it amused smirk on the doctors face drove the red lines to stretch more. "You are such a waste, but I've got enough samples from you. With Bra's data on you I'm sure I can make something useful from you. It's a pity though, I had hoped to use you in some future experiments but you just had to go and get attached. It really was quite amusing at first with me playing the part of the weak doctor giving in to your demands that you thought me harmless. Why, I ought to be given an award on this planet for how well I tricked you."

Broly spat on his face, the doctor only laughed finding his aggression only humoring. He narrowed his eyes though, he grabbed Bra by the hair and yanked her up, her screams somewhat pleasant to his ears. How long had he had to endure the suffering of a Brief?

"So how was she?" He sneered, holding her just in front of him. "I thought you'd get tired of her, even someone like you can't stand her for too long. What was it that made her so appealing?" He said roughly grabbing Bra's chest and grouped her making Broly only strain harder against him. The doctor so enamored with his own gloating he missed the clattering against the ground as a small object dropped from Bra's chest

The saiyan strained with veins pumping as he looked at how helpless the half-breed was. Their intimacy had given him such a greater appreciation of sorts for her. He saw the fear, the revulsion and strain in her eyes, she was captive just like him and right now she was looking to him. If it had been any other time in his life, he wouldn't have thought different of the look. Unfortunately, this wasn't that time in his life.

"Maybe she tastes good?" He said laughing before shoving his tongue down her throat making her cough and half try and push him off.

"ENOUGH!" Broly screamed, his tone furious and pained as he watched the doctor drop her down to his feet. The cruel smirk of satisfaction made the saiyan's heart beat furiously, the pain all but vanishing from his wounds.

"Don't worry It'll all be over soon enough. I'll sell this data and make a fortune while you two blow up in a firey explosion with everyone else. It will be such a tragic story with a noble end for me. The Gero family legacy will live on thanks to the two of you!"

He turned to his associates and bid them to follow him as Bra grabbed the small syringe. Her fingers so weak as she fumbled to even remove the cap. The small exposed needle just away from her… "You know… you forget one thing about Briefs…" Bra said with a labored breath. Her head looked towards the doctor who gave her a disgusted glare.

"Too bad. You won't be around to tell me what that is."

"Yeah, sure… but we don't just give up!" Bra screamed her needle jammed into Broly's leg her thumb shoving down on the liquid.

With a laugh, Geno drew up the gun at Bra, the hammer cocking backwards as he looked down at the daughter of the family that had ruined his own. This stupid fucking girl, had taken his place in life to be a great scientist to be world renowned and show just how brilliant he was. But no! that wasn't to be she had figured out the secret before him! Stealing his chance at glory and redemption for his family. The great doctor Gero had died all but absent from history books because of the Briefs! It would be only fitting the son of the great doctor would kill the daughter of the great scientist. It was almost poetic.

"You talk too much, perhaps I will just give myself the satisfaction of shooting you in the head."

Bra looked up to Broly and smiled sadly as she watched him have no visible change. It should've been instantaneous, tears welled up in her eyes. The large saiyan looked down at her his own eyes pained upon seeing her like this.

Had she been looking to him to save her, to protect her like a true saiyan protected a female of his race? The thought both made him angry, though not at her. He was angry at himself for being so weak he couldn't even do that.

"Say your goodbyes Miss Briefs." He said in an acidic tone.

Broly looked to the scientist, then back to Bra the one woman who treated with an ounce of respect, dignity, and care. Something clicked inside his mind that left Broly unable to think, completely and wholly uncontrollable violence rushed straight free from the darkest pits of his mind. Here he was going to watch her die and do nothing about it and she looked at him sadly accepting he would be unable to do that. He blinked as the crack came but Bra's face did not get showered with blood but come closer.

"NO!" the doctor shouted as he pulled the trigger several more times into the back of Broly. "No what did you do!" His eyes raising in fear, "You shouldn't have any of your bodies energy I drained all of it!"

Broly turned and starred, cold white eyes that held no pupils only anger and destruction. A crown of yellow spikes now danced around his head, his body having nearly tripled in width and several feet taller. His mouth contorted in a cruel scowl, as he held a limp Bra Briefs in his arms, his energy wrapping around the both of them.

"You did… But I gave it back… you son of a bitch!" Bra spat out looking at them with an equal glare of contempt. She was resting against his waist with both arms holding her the rush of his ki all around her. Her eyes looked up towards his face which did not look down at hers but fixate upon the object of his unbridled fury and rage.

"I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, I am Broly… and I am whole once more."

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	15. New Dawn

**New Dawn**

 **A/N:** **Well Zugara I hope this chapter makes you feel some vindication for your dislike. :P**

 **I hope everyone else is enjoying the story, R &R**

A stressed Bulma Brief's couldn't find sleep that night, Feeling aggravated and uncomfortable all alone in her own bedroom. She couldn't get comfortable, for years there had always been a warm toasty saiyan body to comfort her as she slept. When she caught the sun rising up she gave up on sleep. Irritated, annoyed, and tired she threw off her sheets. She decided to at least shower, vowing that if that arrogant prick showed up now she'd shove her fist down his throat.

It had wound up being a stubborn fight between the two the night before. Normally their arguments came over mundane things and ended in verbal insults but last night it had been worse, Vegeta had lost it and nearly blew up in rage which scared her more than she cared to admit. She should've guessed he would react like this, the man was impossible, and it was so frustrating that he would still act like this after so many years together.

Then he didn't even have the decency was to have make-up sex, the ways he touched her until she fell asleep were forever apart of her. It certainly didn't treat her very well that he had even blown that off. Knowing the guy couldn't keep a lid on his emotions until he was ready, Bulma had stubbornly held back going to him to reconcile. Besides, she wasn't the reason he was pissed off with her, it was their daughter Bra and how she was finally becoming a woman. She had thought he would just accept it, and let it go, that was foolish thinking of her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was slamming himself into the gravity simulator breaking into the eight hundred times gravity under the effects of his God Form. His blue hair sparked and ripped all around him. After talking to his wife, who had finally told him that their daughter had found a boyfriend and probably more than likely a lover he lost it. He never got truly angry with Bulma in a long time, it was better for both that he didn't. Now he was sweating profusely as he worked out harder and harder, but even still his thoughts refused to fade distracting him.

His daughter, what he had feared would happen. That she might go around finding some human to play with. After _talking_ with Bulma about it, he had felt out to see if it might be the spawn of Kakarot near his daughter but that had not been it. Thank Kami that it hadn't wound up to be that, that's all he needed was more excuses for his rival to be in his life. And yet, it was troubling, who could it have been from Bulma's description as she refused to tell him his name and have Vegeta go and find him. A tall man, who was much like both him and kakarott in a lot of ways, who was incredibly strong physically, yet he couldn't fly or use ki energy.

Though with him, he had some incredible genes. His daughter thought she would be able to make a huge different in the world and from how much Bulma was taken with herself; it seemed that she might very much be telling the truth. If she was actually capable of doing something so incredible, her daughter was not the boastful type with her mind, then surely what she said was true. She had asked him it was for the best to let her have her way awhile more. Bra would eventually come home and then they could find out more about him but that never set well with him. He would rather have burned the son of a bitch and be rid of anyone touching his daughter, she needed to be just a beautiful girl and nothing more, if she got too smart or too strong it would only attract the wrong attention.

But then…?

His mind perked up on something, and it made him go pale.

Very suddenly, he realized Bra's energy was gone. He had a definite understanding of her ki and was very careful to monitor it too make sure she was alright. Priding himself in being a proper protector of his children since Buu, his body worked on its own with regards to Bra, even he wanted it not too, it acted on its own.

He knew something was very wrong, because the energy had all but vanished. Never had he felt anything like it, Vegeta knew that her ki could fluctuate high and low but never did it just disappear! Shutting off the gravity simulation he checked again to make sure he wasn't just imaging this. It didn't take him long before he had realized the truth, cold dread washed over him with such a pit in the hole of his stomach.

The feeling was one when he had watched Mirai nearly die and how his life had been nearly snuffed out. His god form flared brighter as he phased from sight to the only person who could tell him exactly where his daughter was.

"Where is she!?" The prince demanded in an angry yell, startling his wife completely as she was busy dressing herself for the day nearly scaring her half to death. BUlma turned around, her eyes wide in surprise and shock as he had just appeared there.

"Ah! Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me! Christ your almost bad as Goku with that instant transmission thing," Bulma told him, fixing her shirt.

"Damnit Woman! Where the hell is our daughter! Where is she!"

"Whoa, just hold on a second what's all this coming from?"

Vegeta snarled. "Damnit woman! She's not here, I can't sense her!"

"Wait… What did you say?" Her eyes going wide, her fear quickly coming as her own motherly intuition had been telling her something was wrong. Was it really true? "If you can't… does that mean?" Her worst fears coming to light, the thought itself more painful than she could've believed.

"I don't know what it means," He looked away for a moment not wanting to say something that could very likely be true. "Where is she I have to check!" Vegeta said dismissive, he looked turning around. Trying to control himself, getting more enraged would not solve the problem yet. He was a Super-saiyan God he could handle this.

"Okay…" Bulma said taking a breath, if she was looking for a day to have a heart attack she could've already had two. "I'll get the jet ready to go, I can call and-"

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders jolting her gaze back to him. "You can do all of that later woman! Tell me where she is! If she's fine she's fine, but I am going to see for myself if she's alright."

Bulma looked up in his eyes wich mirrored her own, concern for both their daughter's welfare were in each. Of course Vegeta could do this much faster to rest her concerns. "Okay I'll tell you and get trunks their as well…., But please Vegeta promise me."

"What is it woman?" His eyes looking into beautiful blue ones which began to fill with tears.

"Please bring our baby back."

[***]

Broly had Bra in his arms having taken such a few joyful moments to relish the feeling of his power rolling through him again. It felt incredible, he was far stronger than ever before and couldn't wait to begin using his new found strength for such chaos and destruction. His swelling body radiated pure strength and right now, there would be nothing that could stop him.

 _Pitiful human… you dared cross me!_

The doctor squeezed off a round, the vibrations slow to him, even with his two previous wounds they were merely annoyances he had been through a hell far worse to be stopped by two small holes in his body.

"DAMN IT!" The doctor screamed in frustration. Pounding off as many rounds as he could, as well as the entourage of three more associates who all began to fire at the bulky saiyan who just moments ago was a helpless weakling. Geno's anger had gone full force upon seeing just exactly what the Brief's bitch had done to him!

"What is the matter?" Broly chuckled, the bullets merely glancing to the side of him harmlessly away from Bra.

"Broly, you son of a bitch! I've done everything for you, given you a roof over your head, fed, you and let you do whatever the hell you wanted and this! This is how you repay me!"

"Oh, Forgive my manners." Broly laughed cruelly, "You see I could give less of a fuck about it. But what does it matter, You'll be dead soon anyway." His lip turned into a cruel smirk, he could smell fear, hear the thrumming of panicked hearts again! "I'll delight myself in ripping you all to pieces!"

"Wait! Wait!" The doctor demanded, trying desperately to back pedal. Bullets were glancing off of him, there was no way to get close to him to drain his ki again with his serum which had worked beautifully for months. "Name a price Broly! I'll give you whatever you want, if you kill her! I swear you can have anything you desire!"

"Oh… please." Bra said chuckling herself, even in Broly arms she found his begging pathetic for the piece of shit that he was. "People like you are the reason Broly is the way he is! All you try and do is use him!"

Several moments passed in silence, Bra wishing that she might have had some idea as to what Broly was thinking because he didn't immediately just start beating the shit out of Geno. He couldn't possibly be thinking of taking him up on his offer! There was no way, she and him may have had a bad few moments together but that couldn't possibly mean that he would just up and kill her? The man just couldn't do that, he would rather kill himself than become subservient to others and their demands. But would he really just do what Geno asked because he said he'd give him anything he desired?

She looked up at him, her eyes looking into a pair of white emotionless ones. She looked hard for some kind of a hint for what he was thinking but it was fruitless. She had given Broly his power back and she had none herself and was completely reliant on him, he was her only real hope for getting out of it alive. She had to been the one to place all of her trust inside of Broly, wholly believed to herself that he would do the right thing. She just couldn't believe that he would do anything for Geno… not after all that they had gone through and what had happened.

Her only chance was to just pray, pray that he wouldn't give in and save her life.

"Just think about it Broly," the doctor said looking in to that cold whit emotionless stare. "We can still work this out, we both can come out ahead." He swallowed hard.

"Now why would I do that?" Broly chuckled, Pulling Bra up closer to his chest, he turned his head down and looked down at her, he a debt to repay now. She without any reason had given him back that which he had been desperate for. "She is clearly more talented than you, I don't see why choosing a weakling like you would benefit me any."

"Why, you!?"

Bra relaxed, looking up at Broly in relief. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, half-breed. This is merely me repaying my debt to you. I owe you this much at least," He turned back to the trembling doctor.

Bra blinked slightly, that was not the answer she was expecting. This saiyan was still a complete mystery to her… but he wouldn't hurt her. He might be a mean, and cruel bastard but he was one that felt indebted to her. So she would trust in him, for the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself calm and rest. The effects of the serum one designed for a person's with Broly's strength was draining her of more than just her ki but a lot of her energy as well. She knew that she would be fine, Broly was never one for games, she had to rely on him just as he had for her. She silently prayed, that for her sake everything would be okay.

Broly upon feeling Bra's consciousness slip away hauled her up and over his shoulder. The humans were still pinned to the spot, even if they had tried to escape it would be no contest to stop them. His right arm held Bra's waist while in his other began to glow and charge a green orb of energy.

"Do you have any final words human?"

"Only that I, always have a backup plan."

Broly only blinked before an explosion, ripped in front of him his barrier raising upwards around him. He could hear the screams of the other humans in the room as they were shredded and shattered by the force of the explosion. The noise almost a harmonic reminder of the life he had lived before. Except the peace was short lived as he found himself more concerned about his passenger, he needed to secure her first then he could finish off the human.

Broly silently exhaled, closing his eyes. He felt empowered for the first time in a long time but it wasn't brought about the wailing screams of an infant and a young baby suffering next to them. But it had come about as the desire to save someone, one single action had snapped him free.

Broly lifted his head up, his eyes looking upwards towards the roof and with the slightest effort flew upwards through the roof and ceiling of the facility. He was airborne, the sun just rising high enough and he felt warmed, almost welcomed by the sight.

"I am free."

Bra still slept against him as he pulled her from his shoulder, her arms and legs limp and covered in some of his blood. As she had been so close to his open wounds, but even still she was asleep unaware of just how beautiful she looked right now to her savior. The skies light rolled over her face mixing through the clouds creating a bright orange and pink contrast against the morning sky. She was so beautiful, and he felt relieved to be here with her.

So engrossed was he that the massive power arrived at his side before he had come to the realization.

"You're back? How?"

Vegeta's eyes glared with their intense blue at the face of the saiyan legend who now floated in the sky. His brows twitching angrily as he looked at the back of the giant warrior who slowly turned back to him. He couldn't sense his daughter, but as the legend turned around he saw it. He looked at the girl in his arms, his eyes filled with such anger, pain, and shame all at once.

"I don't know."

"I suppose you're the reason I can't sense my daughter. You killed my little girl didn't you?"

"You're daughter?" He said almost disgusted looking from her to the saiyan prince.

"Yes, she is my daughter!" Vegeta roared, as he felt his anger boiling over, the cold logical warrior could never keep his emotions under control when it came to his family. "You killed her! You son of a bitch! How dare you attack my offspring when you could've fought me first. You are a coward Broly! Where is your honor as a saiyan, as a warrior?"

Broly shrugged not sure how he felt about this new revelation, so Bra was the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. He saw Bulma's resemblance but not her father. He brought one hand up to his face finding an itch that needed to be taken care of. All but finding the saiyan prince's reaction too be over dramatic.

"She's not dead. Though her attacker is beneath me, and I have some revenge that I need to deal with him. If you want to fight me first then I'll happily crush you, if not then take your half-breed and let me do what needs to be done."

"What? She-" His voice was interrupted as Broly tossed her towards him, the saiyan prince catching her and knew by touch immediately, that she was very much alive, incredibly weakened but alive. "But how-"

"That's not important, we'll fight later _Prince Vegeta_ ," He spat out before dropping down back into the compound that was a mess after his exist. "It is your turn Geno… I am coming for you." He snarled as he slammed down in the bottom of the compound his heavy weight making the tiled floor buckle and crack apart under the intense pressure.

"Of course you'd come back. How trivial." The voice of the doctor spoke as Broly scanned around through the shorting out lights and sparks of electrical cables. Finding it hard to pick out his voice as the shuffling of feet came about. "I've had to deal with savages like you, people who refuse to see the greater picture. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead in a block of ICE"

"You think that matters to me?" Broly said, his eyes flickering with amusement. "I murdered my own father, I've killed millions of lives. What makes you think I give a damn about your pathetic existence." He raised up on hand it glowed brightly in his palm.

"I thought you were superior, Broly. The next best thing for humanity but perhaps I was wrong about it all."

Broly shrugged, before firing out a blast into the lab, the explosion rocking open a section making the entire roof above shudder and quake with the force. "Stop hiding so I can rip your spine out! I would rather not kill you painlessly." He said charging up another blast in his hand.

"This whole planet is unworthy of my genius." The doctors voice scoffed sounding rippled and distorted, it made Broly pause.

Broly focused hard on the sound but he couldn't place it, his eyes closed as he focused tightly on the location.

"You know Broly, for all the strength you have no idea how to use it properly. Just a brainless brute, with no purpose or direction! But it's alright I'll forgive you if you run away."

Broly snarled as he aimed his hand and fired, the green orb hitting something but instead of exploding it dissipated completely. He fired several more each one flying outwards creating a trail of dust but all just flashed brightly and disappeared doing nothing.

"I thank you for not running away, and feeding me some much needed energy. My father was a genius who created androids, I thought it best that I myself use that technology back against you… you fool-"

Broly slammed into the doctors face faster than he could blink, the doctor smiled, his face cracked and distorted. Lines of metal and circuits spiraled out from underneath his skin. The orange haired cyborg laughed swinging back at the warrior his hand clamping around Broly's face. The effect was immediate as the saiyan roared and threw him back, feeling his energy being drained with the stinging sensation of the metal hand on his face.

"It wasn't long ago I was human, but I knew I had to change. Thanks in part to your cells my human body accepted the metal parts so much easier." The doctor said a mocking tone in his voice. Broly's eye twitched in warning, but the empowered android, bravely stared back into his eyes, green met white. "How does it feel knowing you yourself are a part of your own demise?"

"Do you not know who you're talking to, fool?" Broly seethed through clenched teeth. "I am the most powerful and dangerous saiyan in the universe. A warrior with no equal. I have butchered more people and fought enemies far stronger than you. I will simply tear you to pieces."

"Oh? Then why haven't you already, you're pathetic." Geno challenged.

Broly's grin turned cruel, but if it had any effect on his opponent it wasn't evident. It did not matter to him, he was a brutal monster, he was still at heart a weak human and would eventually crumble against his resolve. Weakened or not, against flesh or metal it did not matter this had only one outcome.

"I like a little sport in the kill."

"You don't-"

Broly's grin faltered. His fist slamming hard nearly bigger than the cyborg doctors head before sending him crashing into the ground. "I do… I DO!" He cackled before laying his heavy fists down into him.

Veeta hesitated having found a spot to set his daughter down on the ground safely, wondering where the moron Kakarott was. He could surely feel Broly's power. He looked at his daughter's form and it was true what the saiyan had said, she was not wounded her hair was still vibrant and her skin was still full of life. His daughter was resting peacefully, but he couldn't hold back his furious gaze, not sure what he needed to do more: make sure Bra was safe and secure, or dive down into the compound where Broly's energy was spiking all around clearly in a fight.

"You damn girl," Vegeta said leaning down to look down at her quiet form just inches from her. He could still smell life within her, his daughter had changed so much since last he saw her physically. "You're a Saiyan, stop acting so damn weak. Wake up already!"

Bra's eye's flickered. She heard yelling. She managed a blurred vision of someone above her. "Broly?" her voice still quiet and it took some effort to talk.

"No you stupid girl, it's your father."

"Daddy?"

"Of course it is!" Vegeta said in a frustrated snarl, his anger coming not from her daughter not recognizing it was him but she had said one of his mortal enemies names first. "Girl you need to wake up, tell me what in the hell is going on. Why is Broly alive and who the hell made me unable to sense you?"

She took a breath her eyes opening more too see the aggravated expression on his face but concern was still clearly in his eyes. "Sorry dad," She said exhaling and taking a deep breath. "I really screwed up."

"Like I need you telling me that," He said annoyed.

"I know… I know…" Bra reached up weakly for her dad, he grabbed her hand in a glove. His obvious tension showing as she could feel his erratic pulse, but calmed when she gave it a squeeze. "Go help, Broly… get that bastard who did this to us."

Vegeta's mask didn't shift but he felt uncomfortable in the look of her pleading blue eyes.

"I don't make any promises. If I have to kill him I will."

"Please, Daddy?"

 _Damn her: Just like her fucking mother!_

Vegeta closed his eyes and held her hand tighter, before looking down into her eyes.

"I'll try, but if-"

"I know, go do it daddy." Bra said with a knowing smirk that resembled his own.

"Whatever," He grumbled, pulling free from her. Bra smiled as she let herself rest again feeling that she had to conserve some strength but could not stop the grin from being on her face if she tried. He spat in response to it before powering up and diving into the hole.

Vegeta landing the hole, his bright blue aura fading leaving just his glowing blue hair and eyes. He was in the form of a god but even still he could only sense Broly's power which was dropping. Truly the legendary saiyan was not his enemy… for now. But who could be strong enough to take him on and he could not sense htem.

"Come on, where was all that tough talk gone?" Geno's voice laughed smiling as he had one hand around Broly's throat draining him of more power, the borrowed designs of his father proving effective. With his own twist he was draining the energy at even rapid rate. The brute overestimated himself, of course he did, and being already wounded it was just all the easier. "Here, you are going to die. Then once it's over I'll kill that blue haired bitch as well. Can't have any witnesses now can I? So don't worry she'll join you in hell if it makes you feel any better."

Vegeta's face contorted into a scowl as he looked upon the form and he could smell the oiled mess. Geno was smiling down as he worked on draining Broly's energy. He could just allow him to kill the saiyan, then go in for the kill afterwards. But that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Letting a warrior die like this to the hands of a machine, it wasn't right. He could see the distress signs all over the waning power level, clearly this android was like the other ones sucking the energy from their opponents. Once again, Gero had managed to make his life worse.

The prince raised an eyebrow when Geno realized the other presence, turning to face him, his expression stunned at the blue haired man.

Vegeta's fist tightened at his side. Looking at the expression of the cyborg, he watched the emotions flash across his face. If he wasn't stupid, he could sense the immense power that ran through him. He had been oblivious to him before, his hand releasing Broly's throat to address the more powerful opponent. Casually dusting himself off, he looked at the siayan prince not baring a shirt only his training pants boots and gloves.

"That was my daughter you spoke of, wasn't it?" Cracking his knuckles in against each other, then his neck followed.

"It may have been, but who are you?" Geno said, concentrating on his new opponent, the difference in power was staggering but not something he couldn't overcome if he got some of his energy having stolen quite a bit from Broly already. He just needed an edge. "I'm sure there's a way we can work around this, I don't need to fight you. My fight is with him."

"It became my fight," Vegeta said in a low threatening tone, slowly he walked forwards he powered up, his body radiating power all around him. "When you tried to kill my child."

"Okay, well there are always compromises…" The doctors voice trailed off, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw his opponent advancing on him slowly like a predator. Even as a machine looking into that face, that expression made him feel fear run up and down his spine.

"There are none, not when you threaten my family." Vegeta growled stopping just a meter away.

Geno swallowed, and made a bold attempt to speak. "It.. was a slip… I promise that-"

Vegeta snorted out his nose looking at the trembling machine, "Even as a machine I can smell your fear," He knew that odor anywhere. His scowl deepened as he slowly moved into a stance. "You are going to experience hell, I'll send you there personally." He whispered just before he moved to launch himself forwards.

Geno was about to respond but his words vanished when a hand shattered through his stomach from his back, his mouth ripped open in a scream as he was still partially human and felt pain like any other. "I said… I would kill you…." Slamming backwards the doctor bounced off the ground as the saiyan prince watched a heavy Broly standing on his own two feet his power rapidly increasing. "Go to hell, you pitiful fucking human! You will never soil Bra's body with your filthy fucking mouth or hands again!" He launched himself into the doctor his attacks targeting the draining devices on his hands breaking them off as the cyborg was mortally wounded already from the gaping hole in his stomach.

He hit and hit over and over, Broly only saw the image of a desperate Bra in his mind, Geno's hands grouping her. His tongue in her mouth, that was his… His female! He had no fucking right! He slammed his fists together and brought them down again and again upon the android's head, the brain casing surviving most of it but the face was nearly shattered apart as Broly stopped to just breath.

"Are you done?" The voice of Vegeta behind him, his tone lacking the usual harsh edge as he watched him unload upon his opponent for several minutes.

Broly went to shout at him to tell him fuck off, but he saw the look in the prince's eyes. He stood up and looked at him.

"Your turn."

Vegeta scowled at him, his gaze fixed on him disdainfully but Broly got away from the beaten to hell cyborg that was formerly doctor Geno. He stopped just a foot away as his hand aimed down at the body, he wanted to beat the piece of shit to death… but well Broly had done a thorough enough job. He blasted into the ground with his palm incinerating everything until it was just a black smudge left.

"That was your turn?" Broly scoffed holding his stomach which was still bleeding. "He should've been crushed to dust not ended like that."

Vegeta just sneered and walked away for being so bloodthirsty. Broly growled as Vegeta powered up and went through the hole to go to his daughter's side. The other saiyan was slowly trailing behind, whether he accepted his presence or not he didn't know but for now they were not enemies. To say that would change was still up for debate.

The prince released a breath as he landed beside his daughter, reaching down to pick her up and hold her in his arms. Only one thing came to mind:

 _Thank Kami._

She was safe and alive. But as he looked back at the large legendary super-sayian he gave a dismissive snort.

"She is my daughter."

"Your point?"

"Stay the hell away from her," He warned growling. "I will kill you if you come near my children again." His showing he meant every single word he said.

"Daddy… Be nice," Bra said laughing but quickly coughed. Both Saiyans showing concern for her wellbeing. "Can we just go home? I want to rest please."

"Fine," He looked back at Broly. "Another time then…" Before blasting off with Bra in his arms.

Broly scowled as he watched Vegeta fly away with her, knowing that he was unable to stop him. It was utterly infuriating to see just how strong his damned rivals had become! They were stronger than him and he knew it. Though he knew that he was finally and truly free, no more emotional garbage and female to weigh him down. He'd been restored to power and normal again. Though he could only tell himself honestly that this wasn't what he had imagined, he would die if they fought now, he had to get a grip on himself and get stronger. He would have to do something, yes, but what was there for him to do. The lab was all but destroyed, the people having fled long ago in wake of a possible disaster. He had a destiny now, a chance to finally kill Kakarott. Though he could feel the strength of that one and it made him even more angry. He'd been dormant and trapped for far too long, and his desires forced upon a half-breed as a result in a moment of weakness. Though now he could be rid of her for good. Whatever she was, she could never be anything more to him than just a _thing_ between the two of them, she was gone and it was over now.

He turned away from the hole and lifted off into the air, he needed to find a place to recover and sleep, obvious of how his moments with Bra would change his life forever.

 **A/N: So more? Or not.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	16. Admission

**Admission**

 **A/N: Well I wasn't sure to end it like that, so I made this chapter. Perhaps this will make the story more interesting or lead to more. You tell me.**

"BULLA!"

Bra's heart was pounding as she looked all over her home like a mad woman. How in the devil had she gotten away? She had just set her down for a moment to reorganize her desk and find her phone, and found her baby crib empty when she walked back into her living room. She was quickly learning how to escape, her unnatural strength allowing her to become a glorified breakout artist, oblivious of the heart attack she was going to give to her mother.

 _A mom…_ It was in moments like this, Bra felt like she was nowhere near the mother her mother and grandmother were. Looking aggravated, she stormed into her bedroom and quickly scanned for her little girl. Her nose picked up quickly enough, she smelt her god bless her alien father's sense of smell as she walked around towards the closet.

Bra took in another full nose of her daughter's smell. Her eyes locking in on where she was, hearing a giggling child just behind her closet door. She rolled her eyes with a smirk and opened it up.

Bulla was there, her thumb firmly in her mouth, and her blue blanket wrapped around her other hand eyes full of playful amusement when Bra opened the door. He blanket in one hand and a pile of knocked over towels all around her. At the sight of her mother, she laughed and reached out with one thumb in her mouth the other holding onto her blanket.

"Found you," Bra sighed, coming in to scoop up her daughter, the little eight-month-old stuck tighter to her. She kicked the mess of towels in the corner, swearing to pick it up later. Looking her over to make sure she hadn't hurt herself the baby giggled amused. Bra sarcastically scolded her, "You know your mother doesn't like that. If I couldn't smell you think I could find you?"

Bulla's laughter slowly died off at her tone. Her eyes becoming wider, almost ready to start crying. She couldn't help but smile at the face of her daughter she looked too adorable. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, reassuring the small bundle that mom wasn't really mad. Though in doing so a furry brown tail wrapped around her wrist, all but reminding her of her daughters lineage. She hadn't been born with a tail, but clearly her father's genes were more potent.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." Bra said gently, shifting around so that she could go sit down more comfortably on her bed. Bulla gripped her blouse, the mention of food already perking up her attention. She looked up at her mother who dropped part of her top. She knew she would have to begin weaning her daughter off breastmilk soon, but she loved the intimacy of it. Holding her little girl and the bonding that shared.

"Hey Sis?" Trunks voice said stepping inside her room. "You coming? Dinner is.. -Yeesh! Sis warning! Please!" His hand going to his eyes, covering them over the other raised up to block the appearance of his sister's chest from his eye sight. Before turning around to leave.

"Oh please, act your age. Unless you are watching it intently stop acting like you're a teenager." Bra said rolling her eyes as she let her daughter continue to nurse. "You just eat, and eat. No wonder mommy has to keep eating more and more just for you." She whispered running a hand over her head, the small blue pigtails with red ribbons in her hair. A staple of her grandmother, a trait passed down from mother to daughter for two straight generations with piercing blue eyes and hair.

Looking at her daughter, Bra knew that she wanted to have a few kids in her life. But she'd never imagined having them at this point, and certainly not alone. Life liked to be a bit cruel sometimes, and she'd been hit hard by one a month after Broly vanished completely. Her Father sparring him, and filling in her daughter as to who he was… But a side effect of Geno's ki draining serum was that it delayed her bodies reactions to the pill. It all but removed its effects on her and having slept with Broly on many occasions beforehand it was also no surprise saiyan men were masters of reproduction.

The nausea had kicked in hard, which for a girl like her who was rarely sick was an obvious wake up call. Of course she had risen to the challenge, hell she had already created a cure for the common cold, and was working on one for Alzheimer's. So a baby was a willing challenge, she embraced her baby and accepted her completely, but even with her new found self-confidence and determination passed down to her from her parents hadn't made telling them any easier. Everything, now was slightly easier now that her little girl was here, but she was so stressed out that she nearly gave herself a panic attack.

For several months, she had agonized what might happen if Broly returned. Though she knew that no harm would ever come to her, she just wasn't ever sure if the man she had come to love would ever be able to accept what had happened. His pained past of what he had done to his other children made her fearful of what could befall her own children leaving her unable to sleep some nights. Then on some nights, she could dream of breaking the news to a man who never wanted to have children.

Some dreams were pleasant: Broly returned to her and embraced her, accepting her and their child lovingly. Those were just blissful fantasies. Most times, it was the monster she had seen come to the surface, he would go on a rampage and kill everyone and everything, leaving Bra all alone as retribution for the lie she had forced upon him. Those were her twisted nightmares.

Time passed away, and the possibility of his return slowly faded away, her anxiety becoming far less. She began to care less and less about his thoughts as he simply appeared never to return. Her belly only grew bigger and bigger the more immediate reality began to take over. Her worry and desire to see Broly once again faded by the warming desire she felt for her baby girl during her pregnancy. Between her parents, and friends she had managed to get through it all.

Bra continued to drink like a proper saiyan girl. Her mother looked down and smiled as she practically melted with love for her precious daughter. She might not have planned for motherhood, but she wouldn't give her up for the world. She held her close resting her forehead against her daughters.

"Well let's get outside, grandma and great grammy are probably waiting to see you, sweetheart."

"About time sis." Trunks said rolling his eyes as she finally stepped outside her room, Bulla tucked against her arm. His arms crossed in his casual business suit. As Bunny Briefs still prepared massive meals for her ever growing family, even at her age she never gave up cooking or spoiling her grandchildren and great grandchildren rotten.

"Oh there's our future princess!" Bunny exclaimed beaming as she came over.

"Thanks grammy. You are the best." Bra said, letting her grandmother embrace her and her child. Her nose filled with the scent of the delicious food. Bulla reaching for her grandmother as she pulled back immediately trying to escape the _evil_ clutches of her mother.

"Oh, Bulla Briefs! You are impossible," She laughed. "Its always great grandma, I don't exist anymore?"

"I have my ways with your mother, Trunks and you! I know best!" Bunny beamed, taking Bulla into her arms. "Isn't that right my little princess." She cooed and Bulla giggled happily.

Bulma smiled sitting beside her husband as she observed her daughter carefully who loaded up her plate with a saiyan serving. Noting just how much her dear daughter had been eating, it was more than usual. Vegeta paid it no heed and ate with focused decorum, he didn't care right now he was happy to be eating something other than whatever Bulma could create.

The two parents felt such a familiarity of the situation. Bulma having been just like her daughter, when she was pregnant with Trunks. It made more aggravating for the mother who knew everything her little girl could be going through. Though to her husband's credit he had taken her daughters pregnancy far better than expected. He had only disappeared for three weeks before calming down. Of course Bulma had taken her daughters hand and reassured her as best she could, after all it had taken her daughter a great deal of courage to confess after seven positive pregnancy tests the truth. She'd cried asking for forgiveness, but her mother didn't need to forgive her for something that happened. She had the same thing with Trunks, so she was merely there to comfort her daughter and help her through it as best as she could. Of course Pan, Marron had also helped a great deal when they came by, the other girls of the z-fighters eager to see what motherhood was all about.

Bulma of course would have given up the world for her children. Although deeply wishing that her daughter had found someone to marry, settle down with, and experience true love. But it didn't happen her daughter had fallen in love with a tall dark saiyan man whose only goal was to destroy Goku and the world… the irony was not lost on her mother.

" _Sweetheart you should really lay down and get some sleep now that Bulla is finally out cold. I know you, and I know tired."_

 _Bra gave her a truly exhausted smile while taking a drink of her cappuccino. "Caffeine was made for this," She said trying to act as if the bags were no big deal but her voice broke out into a yawn. She could barely keep her eyes open while going over to the counter to perhaps find some more coffee to help her._

 _Bulma placed a hand on her daughter's wrist stopping the motion. "I'll take care of it, you need to rest." Noting how even for a half-saiyan she was barely standing on her feet. She stumbled slightly as her mother caught her holding her around the waist._

 _Bra cracked a sarcastic laugh as her mother held her up. Matching blue eyes looking into one another. One adverted their gaze, the other looked down at the other concerned._

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _It's just late night work," She said putting her hands on the counter. "You know I have a deadline to meet."_

" _Honey…" Bulma sighed._

" _I've got a full schedule I just need a few more hours." She tried to push the importance of her agenda, Bulma placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder._

" _I know what you're doing, I did it myself. You are trying to push away everything and throw yourself into your child and work."_

" _No, really mom it's just work." Bulma replied, a crack in her voice was there for a moment. She was too tired to start an argument with her mother. She tried grab more coffee but was held in place by her mother._

" _He's not here, and it's concerning you. You are worried about him and what he will say."_

" _Please… let's not have this conversation now." Bra sighed._

" _I've watched you mope around enough to know, it's just how I felt with your father at times." Bulma said amazed that she was really giving her daughter this talk. "You have to be strong, and look to the future. Don't worry about him and if he comes back."_

" _Really, mom I'm not worried about him. He wasn't here for me when I was pregnant, and he's not here for his daughter. I don't need him…"_

" _I see how you tell yourself that, you long for him but are also scared of his reaction." Bulma said, though hesitated with what she had to say next. She didn't want her daughter to be alone of course… but she also knew that asking her to just move on was not easy. She had waited on Vegeta for years to come around. It would be hypocritical to say that to her daughter… Vegeta had ducked out on her for more than a year._

" _I don't want_ _ **him**_ _here."_

" _Bra, don't say that." Pleading with her, holding her daughter in a soft embrace._

" _I just want to move on… I just… I…"_

 _Bulma held her daughters head, looking down as she began to break down and cry into her like she had done as a young girl. Things like this were never easy. It pained her to watch how agonized her daughter had become. Broly had indeed been gone for a very long time… when of course it was her first and only lover._

 _Bra pulled back from her looking away ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry for being like this…"_

" _You don't ever have to say that to me," She said holding her shoulders._

" _You should apologize to me, that sniveling is unbecoming of my flesh and blood." Vegeta snorted from the doorway, a scowl on his face as he leaned against the doorframe._

" _See this is what you are worried about having around, one giant prick?"_

" _Yeah," Bra laughed. "I guess I am"_

"So how is your project coming along honey, they are all in an uproar to see you succeed with your newest bio engineering project." Bulma said wiping free some dressing from her mouth with her thumb. "Bra?"

"Oh, that. The new testing is going well," Bra said snapping herself from that memory, she bit her bottom lip a bit the pain making her forget about it from her mind. "If I had some new samples they would probably be ahead of schedule but the synthetic batches are taking longer to set up."

Bulma smiled, but didn't press what had gotten into her daughter's head. "Well that's good to hear, I thought you couldn't top the common cold but this will put your name in the history books for sure."

"Oh… well it wouldn't be really possible without you guys," Bra said with an uneasy laugh and shrug. Going back to eating.

"Heh, of course brat, you thought you were solely smart because of your mother?" Vegeta snorted, shoving four egg rolls into his mouth without managing to spill a crumb.

"Love you too, you arrogant ass." Bulma said ignoring her husband's glare at her. Though he shifted back to his food, knowing that so long as he was eating there would be few retorts in her direction. "Just let me know when I can give the board the all clear, then it will be time for you to step up as Vice-president of the company."

"Wait? What did you say mom?" Trunks said jumping into the conversation, his eyes wide with alert. Bulma glancing at him with a pleased smile. The young president of capsule corp. looked a little nervous at that information. "Are you saiying that you're hanging it up?"

"I wouldn't say hanging it up, I'll still be working but I can trust the two of you with the company. Bra is more than capable of becoming vice-president and you already have been running the company for half a year now. I think it's time I retired to greener pastures with my prince." Her hand sliding up the prince's back who coughed, "Yes Vegeta, I'll be spending more time with you at home."

"Fucking kill me, I thought I would have some peace and quiet." Vegeta shot back at her, though sounding pissed he was actually happy to know his mate would be home more often and not spending so much damn time in the office. But hell would freeze over before he let her know that.

"Happily married! It's perfect." Bunny chimed in finishing up her plate.

"You know it mother." Bulma smiled.

"Knew I should've blown up this mud ball," He growled, looking away from the two women smiling at him.

"Well I think I should go and take Bulla back inside for a nap." Bra said quickly standing up to where she was playing absently by Bunny. The child complained slightly but gave in to her mother's cooing and placed herself against her blouse as she walked back inside. Bulma only watched her daughter leave, of course she hadn't told Bra that she was making her vice president but it was true, she had more than earned the position it was time for her daughter to become a true successor to her mother.

Many had expected never to see Broly again, to make some big impactful landing and announce his revenge on the planet and those on it. No one expected him to return quietly, and to just drop in like he was doing. Broly landed on his feet, looking up at the domed building in front of him with a blank gaze. He'd finally returned after a month of simply hiding out all alone in the wilderness to just calm himself. Though lying to himself, he was more than apprehensive about returning to see the half-breed. Not because he owed her anything or she him but because he actually wanted to see her again.

As a man who knew the limits of hiding, a trait he had adapted in his youth to escape from his father and pursuers, he knew all the ins and out if masking one's ki. A molten environment, lava could completely mask ones ki signature, and the polar opposite was also true if completely near a frozen substance it was almost impossible to track a distinct signature. He had hidden all over the planet in his time alone.

He had been found by a strange man named Whiz, whose strength belied his physical appearance, but after a thorough beating had made the Broly realize that he was incredibly lacking. All of his boasting, all of his natural ability, everything was powerless against him and a man named Beerus, it had been the most humbling experience in his entire life. For everything he had thought he once could do had become just a breeze in the wind. So for over a year Broly trained, his anger rivaling that of the god of destruction Lord Beerus, whiz having to restore the world many times over when the two beings traded blows and arguments. This of course had been done in secret without the knowledge of Goku and Vegeta. He had advanced rapidly but it of course wasn't enough – though he knew it would only be a matter of time before he could finally ascend to the point where he could destroy his enemies once and for all.

First things, came though. Beerus had thrown him out for a while after another one of their legendary clashes, so Broly had returned to the only planet he knew anything about. He wanted to find out what had happened to the half-breed and see just what she had done in his absence.

And, if he was being honest with himself, he actually missed being around her… and other things.

So now here he was, at a large domed building called Capsule Corporation having heard Bra say it many times, this was it. He felt unease as his mind felt out the many powerful beings inside and weak ones. He sensed many presences around Bra, but what did he care if they were weak or not. She wasn't required to be there waiting for him.

Broly could smell the spread of food emanating from inside. He'd been living off fresh meat and fish for a while and reminded himself of just how good human food could be. A telling grumble came from his stomach as he opened up the door inside his nose picking up immediately on Bra's scent.

Bunny walked back from the kitchen, almost squealing at the sigh to the ruggedly handsome Broly who had his eyes closed his nost smelling the room. She couldn't forget that face or body for the week she had seen it since it was with her granddaughter. She took a breath smiling brightly.

"Oh, dear." Bunny said beaming, "You've come to see Bra haven't you!"

Broly grunted not realizing he had been seen so easily. "Where is the half-breed, I want a word with her," He ordered crossing his arms over his chest. Had he known where to look around to find her he would've preferred it but breaking around this house where he clearly smelled two other saiyans one of which belonged to Vegeta. He was still slightly agitated that she was the offspring of that royal bastard.

"Oh of course! I'll go get her," Bunny giggled delightedly. Broly groaned inwardly. "She and her mother just put down that adorable great granddaughter of mine for a nap."

Broly stopped thinking about everything else.

"You just hold on, she'll be down in no time."

Broly stood there like a statue for several more seconds watching Bra's grandmother disappear, before something rolled over him. So the halfbreed had a child, would figure she was a female. Though he felt something welling up deep inside as he looked in the direction of Bra's ki. She must've gotten together with some other fool and had children. The disgust was overwhelming, along with jealous anger taking away his cool demeanor. His stomach and chest doing flip flops that were beyond his understanding.

He clenched his fists tightly the audible cracking of his knuckles in annoyance. He should've expected this, his face contorted into a sneer as he waited.

Oblivious of the man who had showed up in her front door, Bra's face was tired and a little upset as she set down Bulla in her pink crib, giving in to sleep as she looked down in joy at her beautiful daughter.

"Is she doing alright?" Her mother's voice coming from the doorway.

"Yeah, she's fine. Aside from her tail I can't see anything that would make me worry. Why don't trust me yet?" She said playfully as her mom smiled.

"I am making you the vice-president of the company, but motherhood is far more challenging." Bulma said giving a grin.

"Are you really doing this? You want to make me the vice-president I'm not really-"

"Bra you will do fine, I've watched you grow and learn far more talented than me. Do you think that I would honestly put you in this position if I didn't trust you like I do with your brother?"

"Well, Trunks is still an idiot."

Both women laughed as they looked towards the crib before slowly closing the door.

"Oh Bra sweety!" Bunny said coming up the stairs, as if everything was just normal drawing both Bulma and Bra's eyes to her.

"Yes Grammy?" Bra asked with a yawn, feeling tired herself.

"Broly is downstairs. You should go and speak with him, he wants to see you."

Both women gaped at Bunny in complete shock. Bulma finding herself first, not sure if she heard her mother correctly. Looking to her daughter but she looked even more baffled than she had been moments before. After having expected his return so much longer, the only thing she could imagine was that she was not prepared for this. Bra swallowed finally, gods it had finally happened? Why hadn't she thought of this happening? How could she tell him about the baby that was his? She couldn't hide that fact from him, he would only get more pissed off and feel betrayed if she didn't admit the truth. Her panic and anxiety raced to the surface, she had wanted to see him again, but also the fear of what that meeting would become. She couldn't think until her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked Bra nodding for a second still just breathing.

"Hurry along, its not polite to make a man like that wait." Bunny said with a wink.

"Do you want-"

"No," Bra snapped not meaning to sound angry. Her face shifting back to a normal. "I can… I can handle this. This is between me and him."

"Alright, do you want your father-"

"Please god… no, I don't need dad making this worse. I'll tell him myself if something happens that you asked but just say I refused." Bra said moving to the steps. The last thing she needed was Vegeta making everything far worse, the guy already hated Broly's guts and he had knocked Bra up. So the conversation would be more a series of explosions than talk.

Broly was aimlessly looking at the series of pictures lining the wall of the house of capsule corp. His arms still crossed as he examined each photo. The elderly Briefs when they were not so elderly, the young Trunks and his sister, the man award photos of Bulma Briefs and one with Bra's as well. Then one that really stuck out was the photo of Bulma in a bright white dress, looking dare he say stunning, with Vegeta the arrogant prick in some royal saiyan attire kissing her. Absently his mind wondered if Bra would look better in that dress.

Broly looked to the side as Bra appeared just around the corner, several feet away. Silence between the two as a pair of dark eyes met blue. Neither said anything simply gazing at the other, looking over each other silently having not seen each other for a while. She noticed he had been training even harder than before he was more cut and thicker around his chest. His apparel one of a wild man, his training pants having been shredded and covered in all manner of debris with what were once white boots were now a stained green, brown, and black. All sorts of cuts and new scars littered his body but he didn't look any worse for wear. Broly eyed her likewise, her hair while long was just below her shoulder blades. Her frame seemed far curvier, and softer, though he could probably assume that she had just had a _thing._ He curled his lip into a sneer as he noticed her eyes looking more concerned at his well-being.

He was about to berate and yell at her but she spoke first.

"You came back. It is nice to see you again," She said smiling knowing that he was alright and not immediately berating her with insults as per their usual meetings together.

"I never said I wouldn't, half breed," Broly snorted and Bra's heart beat harder. His voice was thicker and defiantly sexier than she remembered, it made her body shiver. Knowing the familiar feel of excitement when she remembered that effect of his voice and skin atop hers. Broly cocked an eyebrow at her. "It is mildly tolerable to see you."

Bra laughed at his response, and Broly felt calmer upon hearing that sound it was tranquil. His sneer falling into a neutral expression, and he looked away from her, he felt strange around her that she could have such a profound effect on him even after so long. He thought that away from her would mean his desire and emotions for her would pass, but deep down, he had known. Maybe it was why he hadn't come back upon his immediate arrival to earth.

Before he could rationalize another thought, Bra came up and embraced him. Her hands wrapping around his back. Broly immediately froze, his eyes going wide as she hugged him tightly.

"It is nice to see you, I'm happy that you are alright, Broly." She told him, and he was left speechless. Who had ever greeted him like this, and the way she spoke truthfully he couldn't pull away from her hug. His body enjoying how good it felt, to have her close to him again. His hands almost touching her but he clenched them tightly into fists to resist the urge to touch her. His heart beat against his chest as her touch and scent came over him. Truly it had been such a long time.

Finally, he recovered himself, and pushed her away. He cast the look of hurt in her eyes away and his own body protested the loss of her contact.

"That is enough," he said roughly, deciding the best defense was an offense in this situation. He looked at her, she was not his female, she was not anything to him she belonged to someone else, or so he told himself.

Bra took a deep breath, looking him over, he clearly was being defensive about something. Though it took a great deal to open him up, she could only imagine it was just him being him. "Well what did you want?"

"I merely wanted to know what happened with you, clearly you decided to start siring brats." He said dismissively turning to leave. Why did he come here? Damnit what made him do this?

Bra's eyes went wide with shock. "You… you found out?"

"Don't act surprised, half-breed," He spat, not really sure what he should feel about admitting that knowledge. "You found some weak human to play with, did he make you feel as good as I did? If he did well congratulations I don't fucking care." He said venomously.

"That's not what happened."

"Really?"

"I have a baby girl. Her name is Bulla, but she's not from a human."

Broly felt his throat go drier as he looked into her blue eyes for the truth, for some type of lie. Was this a trick or deception, the effect on him made him take a step back, this wasn't what he expected. No he didn't need this, he did not want this to be her response but he had to know the truth, the painful truth if necessary.

"Then who is the father!" Broly demanded. His own face so threateningly with his expression that it actually made Bra fearful. She held her hand in the other against her stomach fidgeting nervously as he growled now taking a step towards her. "Answer! ME!"

"You know," Bra told him looking away unable to look at that face directly. Breathing slowly and calmly she felt so nervous. "She is your daughter. Her name is Bulla…"

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	17. Only Once

**Only Once**

Silence.

"She… She's sleeping upstairs," Bra stuttered a little growing more anxious every moment as she watched the expression of Broly's eyes looking through her. He wasn't even blinking. "Do you want to see her?"

He refused to say anything.

"Listen Broly…" Her tone soft. She moved to touch him, but he growled angrily and pulled back from her. The action breaking his focus and creating a great crack in her heart. He just stared away to the side, his hands clenched tightly at his side.

Broly felt sickened with vile contempt, what the hell should he do now? Kill the brat, kill her, or destroy this entire world?

His rage fixated upon Bra. How dare she, she had done what she swore would not happen, and it was more painful than the moment he had been stabbed through his own heart. How had he let himself be tricked, her femine wiles, smarts, and looks had broken down his crafted walls. He had thought she could be trusted, the only time he had ever trusted someone, it was just like being in that filthy tub when he was thirteen, and yet it was worse because he now had a child… now he had a daughter.

What the fuck!? What was he supposed to fucking do now? He had to destroy it didn't he? He had made a promise to never hear the screams of children, especially his own. He would have to break the child, soon if he didn't it would only make him go mad with a living hell from his past. He gripped the sides of his face a strained expression as her felt only the pressure of his head between his palms and the world blurred into a gray color. This had to be a cruel nightmare, some fucking terrible sick joke being played upon him.

How could this be happening?

Bra fidgeted with her fingers, having seen that expression on Broly only twice at it was at his most stressed and pained moments. She was unsure for what she could say or do. This wasn't like her dreams or nightmares, and she just wanted him to just calm down and look at her.

"I can explain… if you'll listen."

He didn't answer his mind wracked with nightmarish images of children, until finally they settled and he found his sight again. He was on earth in Bra's house.

"You tricked me," his tone low and trembling with rage.

"It wasn't like that," Bra said defensively. "This happened because of what Geno did, I DIDN'T want this to happen anymore than you did. But the effects of the pill were stunted by Geno's serum that drained my body of ki. It affected the medication as well, it's why I got-"

Broly snapped, his eyes furious as he almost lunged at her but stayed just a few inches back. "I told you! I Warned you that I never wanted to have children, and you swore it would never happen! You fucking lying whore!"

"It wasn't by choice you asshole!" Bra yelled back at him. "Everything was fine until Geno nearly killed me! How in the hell was I supposed to know it would happen! AND! If you were so god damn adamant about not having kids, then why did you keep coming to my bed every damn night! I never made climb atop me and get me pregnant!"

Broly fisted in his hair nearly ripping it out by the roots as the truth was a slap to his own face. He threw his head back and screamed, he screamed loud and hard in fully cursing something in a language that was completely foreign to her. He didn't stop until he was heaving air, then did Bra feel safe talking to him. She swallowed first and tried again.

"Look, Bulla is here and she's alive and theres nothing that can change what happened," She had to at least reason with him. "I know you want nothing to do with her, so I won't force you to be a part of her life unless you wanted to."

"I don't give a shit about her," Broly sneered, his hands going to his side. Nothing but anger and hatred reflected in them making Bra feel as if the world around her was completely black. "That little piece of shit should just be eradicated, I will just end her existence!"

A mother's protective maternal instincts flared up, an upset, tired, and now angry half-saiyan mother came boiling over as she shoved her finger square in his chest. "Do not even DARE! If you ever threaten my baby like that again, you will regret it you asshole!" She screamed straight into his face as Broly's eyes, the fire and spirit burning into her eyes and that desire still burned inside of him. She was unlike any other female he had ever known, which was why this had happened to begin with…

"She is yours," He seethed, his eyes locking with hers. "If you desire the bastard so much, then keep it."

Bra glared determinedly at him, unmoved by his threatening gaze. "Perfect, I don't want her around a monster like you."

He laughed, "I am a monster, I never deny that. But I will crush that little half-breed someday for her own good. Consider it a parting gift to my daughter," He sneered at her nastily.

Bra lost control, out of complete rejection of their daughter. She could only rear her hand back and attempt to slap him hard, but Broly caught her hand. He growled and wrenched it down. Bra uttering a cry of pain as she felt the pressure on her hand. Her eyes looked up and she saw the intense penetrating glare less than inches from her own face. She knew she had gone too far, but she had a limit to how much abuse she could take, but she also worried that he might actually kill her.

Broly hated that look of fear in her eyes, it only infuriated him. If he'd wanted to kill her he would've done so long ago and not forgiven her of so many past indignities. He snorted through his nose and released her hand as his eyes closed. He leaned back his eyes twitching as he tried to control himself. Did she not try to test his patience, which was already a hair away from snapping.

Not that it would resolve anything.

"Do not make me hurt you, Bra." His voice still thick with anger but controlled. Bra's emotion's settled quickly when she watched him calm down and he looked at her with the same eyes when they were together back on the beach just the two of them. It was a fleeting glance before his brows narrowed and his eyes became colder. "I do owe you something, but do not mistake my favor for you as a free pass to strike me. I have no problems hitting women."

Bra frowned at him, wondering just what in the hell went on inside that head of his. So he favored her? That was an interesting way of putting it, so why couldn't he just act civil about Bulla? There was no one here to threaten him, force him into anything he didn't want to be. The moment lasted for several moments as both looked at the other in silence, between their heavy breathing no one said a word.

"Broly… why can't you just accept Bulla?" She asked placing a hand against his chest. Broly felt his body react to her touch knowing exactly what might happen should she press further into him. He backed away from her holding his face in his right hand trying to block out her scent and image for a second so he could think.

"You will never understand. " He said avoiding her question coldly.

"Why can't you just-" Bra started but Broly had spun around on his heel and left the house. It was a blast of green energy watching the smaller shape become far larger but in a matter of seconds vanished into the evening sky.

"Daughter"

Bra sighed inwardly, "Yes daddy?"

"He is never allowed here without my presence, and if he ever touches you again I will kill him." Vegeta said scowling from the stairwell, he had heard the yelling and had remained back to observe, her daughter had come very close to being hurt and the moment she did he would've jumped in. Even with Broly's impressive jump in strength he was no super-saiyan God, and that was probably why the saiyan kept his wits.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said shaking her head as she turned to walk back towards her father. "Is she-"

"That is your mother's job. Don't ask me."

"Always happy I can rely on you dad." She laughed lightly, before leaning to kiss him on the cheek making him growl. "Thanks daddy."

"Damn girl, your sentimentality disgusts me."

Bra smirked at that. "That's never what mom says. You are always the one to-"

"Enough-! Do not ever repeat what your mother says in my presence." Vegeta snapped at her, his glare in his eyes but in the face of those blue eyes and image of his wife, there was little true anger in his gaze. His family had softened his cold exterior but hell if he ever wanted that to be known by anyone.

Bra kept walking up the stairs towards her room all the while she felt so much sadness, not for herself but for her daughter. Her father would rather kill her than be a father. Yet he did not act on it, he didn't even strike her telling her that he didn't want to hurt her and remind her of the other man inside of him.

Why couldn't he have just never returned?

[***]

Several days came and went, Broly never appeared.

He had dropped off the world's radar again.

Bra sighed as she settled in for bed, the evening a drain upon her. She flipped up the audio on her portable monitor to listen in on Bulla. She had expected him to return but clearly that wasn't on his agenda. Maybe he didn't care as much as he let on, with their daughter. Her mind still toiling over Broly, she couldn't just put him out of her mind after his sudden reappearance.

Rolling her eyes at the selfish asshole, Bra let out a wearing yawn and decided to catch up and some well needed sleep. Forgetting all about the audio monitors light she drifted off soundlessly to sleep.

Several hours later, the light on the monitor flared up, but Bra's exhausted body was too sound asleep and didn't hear the cracking of a window open coming through the speakers.

Broly pulled himself inside the window to Bulla's room, leaving it sparsely cracked as he entered. There with a bright candy cane night light on the far light giving off a dim pink glow throughout he room. His white eyes scanning around for _it._ His nose caught it first as he smelled her. His eyes missing the baby monitor as it was laying on its side the light against the wall missed by Broly, as he finally looked down at the crib, his brows furrowed together as he came closer.

Broly had been more than truthful about his distaste for their child, and that was the truth. He'd taken her betrayal more than personally and just stayed away. He had just simply stayed isolated in the wilderness walking around in his massive form aimlessly letting his mind try and push the thoughts of Bra from himself, but every time he did the image of a disgusting child came next and it would not go away.

After a tumultuous battle with himself he finally decided he needed to end it. He had an obligation as the things father to end its miserable existence. It was what had to be done, even if she would hate him for it, he could not allow a child to suffer like him.

It would be painless… after all it was his _daughter_

Surprisingly, Bra kept the child in a room isolated and alone. Having waited for Vegeta's energy signature to go to a state of rest he knew he had his opportunity. The child didn't mean anything personally, but what was flowing through its veins, his own blood could not be subject to the hell he had. Broly stopped one hand resting on the edge of the crib as he looked over the railing at the sleeping baby.

There she was. Bulla was on her back, wearing baby blue pajama's with horses and stars all over it. This was his and Bra's child. He couldn't deny it; starring him in the face. It was his daughter. Broly stopped his eyes just staring at the child, a range of emotions now whirled all about his mind in the darkness of his mind for several minutes.

Why could she not have been born like the others? Like he had been while being a lab rat, under the woeful service of one of his father's business partners. All of them were failures and flawed creations, he had born witness to dozens of them boy or girl he often couldn't tell. Staring down at the crib, Broly felt himself growing distant as if he was looking at her from yards away instead just a foot. His own rational mind had begun to break down around that time, he knew it well. His whole world had become a living hell.

Even without the threat of such a nightmarish life he still could never shake the impact it had upon him. It was a scar that poisoned his soul. No matter what anyone told him, it was something that he suffered through every night. He could never go back and undo all the images and nights that were had existed inside of him. He was forever tainted, and when he did die, he knew the fate that awaited him.

He had lived several years in hell while alive, what else could the afterlife bequeath him with?

Shaking his head, he looked down upon his daughter. She didn't know him and she was still helpless she would be unable to protect herself like he had. It was cruel it was unfair but that was the way of life, he would end her it was the only true gift he could give to both of them.

Bulla shifted in her sleep rolling onto her back her tail exposed gently flapping around in the crib. His eyes flickered for a moment as he looked down at her, strange she actually had a tail.

Broly reached down his fingers trailing over the brown furry object his finger thicker than the brown tail. His gentle pressure made Bulla relax against the gentle stimulation, her slight breathing made Broly's fingers curl around it but he did not pull up. He remembered well the day he was hoisted up to be greeted with a dagger to his chest.

The baby's tail wrapped around Boly's fingers holding gently onto the hand.

Broly felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed. How could this child act so calm around him? He grabbed the back of her pajamas and pulled her up. Her eyes blinked heavily as she yawned being woken up and looked into pure white eyes and a crowned head of yellow spiked hair.

She didn't react or cry, her blue eyes opened to look into his and he saw the soft emotion filled eyes of her mother. It was a cruel joke that she had to be born with such beautiful eyes… it made him look away from her.

Bulla squirmed slightly as she began to wake up, unused to be dangling from a massive palm above her bed made her uncomfortable. Her tail coiling around Broly's wrist to better hold herself upright and comfortably against the massive saiyan. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth she idly sucked on it while her soft blue eyes continued to block Broly's ability to look at her.

"You just had to be born with her hair and eyes."

Just down the hallway, Bra turned over in her sleep, her eyes cracking opening in her dark room. Had she just heard someone's voice. She yawned readjusting the pillow, had it just been her imagination or just a part of her dream. Then she heard static from the speaker and a grunt and Bulla's giggling.

Broly had come back, and in Bulla's room! Bra wasn't sure what she felt, Broly had sworn to kill her but clearly he was doing nothing of the sort? Was this this some sort of game to him?

 _Why are you doing this…_

Oblivious to the fact that he had been discovered, Broly looked at the girl, seeing minor features from him. He couldn't lie that she was his daughter, even though she appeared more human than saiyan there was a key thing that overwhelmed him, as he looked at his daughter.

"Hn. You may be stronger than I was when I was born, despite how un-saiyan you are." Broly sneered. Bulla was only staring at him with bright wide eyes, her one thumb dropping from her mouth as she looked at the golden spiked hair all around him. "Though you are not the vile monster I expected, you still have no idea just how cruel your life will be if I-Arrghghh" Broly roared as Bulla grabbed one of his locks in her free hand.

She laughed and yanked. Hard.

"Release me!" Broly growled, the pain of his skin nearly being ripped from his head was intense as his other hand grabbed her wrist. Bulla only tightened her grip before the saiyan watched in mild horror as she brought his hair to her mouth. He realized incredibly that his daughter was very strong, and he did not lie when he said she might've been born stronger than him at that age. The legendary power flowed through her veins as well of that of a saiyan prince of the elite family she had a very powerful grandfather and father. The combination was hard to ignore as well as the pain of her nearly ripping his scalp clean off.

With a quickly shift of his power the girl's grip faded as she dropped down from the air into Broly's two hands his black hair now hanging around his shoulders. "You actually hurt me brat." He growled still feeling the pain of her grip on his hair, now watching as she brought her thumb back up to her mouth and just stared at him.

"I suppose you do have strength but, it won't be enough."

Broly brought one hand in front of her and began to form a ball of green ki appeared just inches from Bulla's form. Her eyes staring at the ball of ki curiously. Broly wasn't sure why he was hesitating, it had to be done… the orb grew bigger. Almost half the size of her body.

Bulla smiled having seen her grandfather play with ki before and wanting to touch it but of course she never could do that. Her palms reached out and without knowing it grabbed the orb while Broly fought with his own emotions inside. Broly's expression was shocked as he watched her simply take the energy, granted it wasn't anything impressive but she had grabbed a ball of energy that he himself would never have been able to control at such an age.

She lifted it up with her palms not truly understanding what it was she was holding but the glow was amazing and she laughed happily. Broly looked at her, amazed beyond words that despite her physical appearance had she not of had the tail she would've passed completely for human. Yet despite all of that she was saiyan underneath.

Finding it strange that she couldn't get the ball off her palms she shook her hands snapping Broly's attention back at the last second. "You little- Stop!" he yelled barely moving his head from the way as Bulla launched the ball of ki almost directly into his face, it missed firing back towards the window and exploded outside, the small burning crater almost a foot deep was there. Bulla upset at her lost toy began to burst into tears making Broly's ears twitch at the sound.

"Stop," Broly whispered as he tried to get rid of that sound of her crying, not noticing as Bra barged into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Bra demanded, in a flash snagging a crying Bulla from Broly's hand before he knew what was going on. Holding her against her chest, she brought her head down to whisper soothingly into her ear. "It's alright, there, there my little angel," She cooed, trying to get her to stop crying. "It's okay, everything's alright."

Broly scowled at her, his eyes looking at her narrowed while she rubbed Bulla's back, her tail wrapping around her mother's waist instinctively. Noting nothing wrong with her daughter, she glared back at him. Noting from now on she would have to keep Bulla in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here? What were you doing with my baby?"

Broly said nothing as he watched her hands soothe her tears, the annoying sound fading allowing him to remove his hands from his ears as he was heard the numbing crying become a mild whimper.

"Not what I intended." He answered looking back towards the small shouldering crater outside. She had taken a substantial amount of raw energy and without knowing it had nearly struck him with it. Just what kind of child was that? She was nothing… nothing like the others.

"Did you come here to hurt her? I swear if you-"

Broly's scowl deepened as he looked at her, he didn't want to say it. He saw the pain in her expression those eyes that once held so much control over him now looked at him with such anger it actually hurt. But he also couldn't lie about it.

"Yes," he spat out going to the window, not sparing her a glance.

"Then why didn't you? You had ample time, was that whole show some type of joke. I swear Broly if you even think about-"

Broly looked back at her shaking his head. "I couldn't, she's different." Interrupting her, his eyes going to Bulla then back to Bra. "She… Damnit," he left to the outside of the room he couldn't say why, because truthfully it should've been easy for him.

Bra emerged a few minutes later from the room as Bulla settled down quickly and fell asleep again, she closed the door quietly behind her and saw Broly sitting on the railing. One hand on his face the other gripping his shredded pants tightly in a fist.

"Why did you come back?"

He kept his head buried in his hand as she stood just a few feet from him. He tried staying silent, thinking of anything and everything that made him angry with her. But his nose picked up on her scent.

What in the hell had she done to him, he couldn't even stay angry at her.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me," He said through his teeth.

"That's a lie, I heard the explosion and what you said to Bulla. What's the real reason," she told him, her voice becoming softer and quieter. She didn't want to wake her daughter. "You don't have to hide it from me."

The tone and hurt in her voice directed towards him made his eyes shut.

"I can't have children." His voice matched hers.

"You can have children; Bulla is right there. Why is it a problem?"

"Why do you care?"

"I _care_ because Bulla is right there," She said placing her hands on her hips. "I can't undo what happened with us, and Bulla can't go back, besides my father won't let me use his hand as a grip for anything anymore, believe me."

Broly felt his lips twitching into a smirk. How he could imagine that little scene but he forced a scowl back onto his face, he couldn't let her words trip him up.

"Bulla," he said simply. "Why that name?"

"Well, I had planned on naming her Bunny after her great grandmother," She said smirking. "But she has a portion of the names from every female in the house."

"Forget I asked." He snorted.

"Why what would you have named her?"

"I would certainly pick a better name for my daughter than Bulla."

"Well if you were around you could've helped me pick out a name." Her eyebrow raising as she smirked knowingly at him. "Besides I thought she was _my_ child?"

Broly grinded his teeth together as she had him there. He only glared at her, but a triumphant glare was in her blue eyes. The same brilliant shade of blue that went down to his daughter. How the hell did her genes win out over his?

"Whatever, I shouldn't care at all." He said looking back away for him.

Bra moved closer, deciding to talk to him openly about everything before her sensitive sense of smell was hit square in the face, coughing she backed away waving her hand in her face.

"Holy, moly! When is the last time you bothered to properly bathe?" Broly shrugged looking away from her, as he hadn't really paid attention to his own odor though noting he was fairly ripe.

"There are only so many water sources that I can use." He growled, "besides I've not worn a change of clothes in months."

"Well, why didn't you just ask for any. Hell you could've just taken some."

"I don't believe I was welcome here, after last time." He said angrily.

"Ugh, fine then," Bra said in exasperation. "You are going to shower, grab some new clothes and come downstairs we need to talk, and like adults, do you understand me?" Her eyes giving him a challenging gaze as he waved her off.

Fifteen minutes later, Broly came down the stairs, wearing a pair of baggy shorts a towel over the side of his shoulder. Sensing for Bra he noted she was off in the bathroom to his side. Scowling, that she now dared make him wait he walked towards the living room.

His eyes stopped as he noticed something on the small gathering of pictures he hadn't seen when he had returned. They were more recent ones, of Bra and Bulla, and her parents though only in one of them was Bulla anywhere near Vegeta. Broly smirked at that, thinking the prince couldn't stand his own child was superior to anyone he would've had. Though he stopped on the earlier pictures of Bra and Bulla, when she was so small and wrapped in a white blanket. She had grown up so much in a short time and he didn't even know it.

Bra's hand stopped on her cheek as she saw Broly looking at the pictures on the table, his hand touching the one where it was just she and Bulla just a week out of the hospital. He hadn't sensed her, it was obvious by his expression having learned to read it many times before.

"We made one cute little girl, you can admit that." She teased. Broly snorted through his nose, knowing she had caught him looking, but kept looking at the pictures, she could've poked at him for all of his words about the bad things about their daughter but she knew that wouldn't work. She opted to try something different. "That was us, on the day we got home, she was such a handful back then. Everything upset her, she would cry and refused to sleep for days. My dad complained she was louder than me and my mother."

"Hn". Broly looked down at that picture his hand touching the frame realizing just how strong she was. "She is very powerful."

"Well of course, do you think it was just you who was strong in this house?" Her eyes playful, as he cast her an annoyed look. "And you helped quite a bit."

Looking away from the pictures and Bra. He refocused himself.

"I should leave,"

"What, we need to talk first."

"After everything I've done and tried to do tonight. You want me to stay here and talk?"

"I want to speak seriously to you, we're both adults and we've calmed down, but seriously Broly, we need to talk with what happened between us and about tonight."

Broly blinked in surprise; he had expected the latter but what was there between them? He frowned, not sure what to say in response. Why did she care what had happened, was there any point dwelling on it? They had a fling and that was all…

But it seemed that she disagreed and maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth to himself either.

"I don't know," He answered truthfully. "But to answer one question… no it won't happen again."

"So where does that leave us?"

He sneered at her, "What does it matter, you don't need me and I have nothing to offer you."

"That isn't true," Bra said gently, knowing that she might be pressing her luck but she had to try. What was life without a little risk? "But I never said I wanted anything from you. My grandparents and mother don't dislike you, and for my dad… well he hates everyone and you also have a daughter. You could at least give it a chance for Bulla's-"

"No. You and I both know that it will we can never be together. You've seen what a monster I am, I don't deserve anything-"

"Broly, wait." Bra said, making Broly freeze and his expression shift at her tone. He knew she was going to say it, a request for him to be a father to give things a chance. He watched her blue eyes as she walked up to him. Of course as she touched his chest, he could feel his blood beginning to rush throughout his body.

"I just want you to be careful, okay?" She told, him watching his dark eyes gauging her question carefully, his brow raising in response as she continued, "You might feel that you have nothing, but I want you to at least know that I am here as a friend for you. I can't force you to stay and I won't… but please just be safe and see me every once in a while?"

She knew this would probably be the last time she might ever see him, he had no more reasons for staying and shared no desire to be with her or her family. It pained her heart to watch him leave but she couldn't change him, she could only hope he might show back up one day, but she thought that would be a false hope.

Broly was left speechless at the emotion she gave him. He'd been through hell, battles, violence, and nearly death and now someone was there to just offer him a hand, to welcome him home freely. There was someone in the universe who actually gave a damn about him selflessly.

It was something he didn't deserve.

He swallowed bringing himself from his daze.

"You don't give me orders… those days are over." He said growling.

Bra cracked a small smile. Knowing he wasn't being completely serious. "The offer still stands… Just be safe."

"Annoying half-breed."

"Thickheaded jerk."

Broly felt her hands wrap around his back and she embraced him, causing him to freeze. She hugged him gently, comfortingly as Broly's own hands held her back.

"You are too sentimental." He said rolling his eyes as she laughed against him.

"I'm part human," She reminded him, before shifting her yes up to him "stay safe okay?"

Broly exhaled shaking his head before pulling back from her, "The universe needs to be safe from me…." He growled stepping away and vanished before she could offer a response.

Bra sighed shaking her head, she looked back to all the pictures of her family and the one of Bulla and her. Each one showing the man a reason for them to try to have a chance at something. If not for each other, but for their daughter. But he refused to accept her, he refused to be swayed by what was inside. She doubted whatever had happened to Broly could be undone and he would never be able to accept being with her and their daughter. If that was the case, then nothing would change his mind.

Though as fate would have it, she couldn't have been more wrong.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks Zugra for putting up with my story and your reviews, they really helped me keep working. Hope the ending wasn't too unexpected.**

 **I can always do a sequel, if people want to see Broly as a father for his new daughter. If you guys want me to try. But I finally finished a full Broly/Bra fic, can knock that off the bucket list.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
